UN VERANO INOLVIDABLE
by lucario blanco
Summary: por causas de la guerra una familia se vera obligada a dejar su casa para ir a una mansión, mientra pase el tiempo descubrirán misterios y se enfrentaran a sus peores pesadillas, pero nuestro protagonistas estarán de acuerdo en que este será un verano inolvidable
1. la mansion del lobo

(**en una habitación en donde la única fuente de luz es una laptop en una mesita, entra un lucario con un gorro de navidad)**

**(lucario)af, a la próxima no voy a beber tanto(se prende la luz)**

**(se puede ver que el lucario es distinto, en donde debería estar el pelaje azul esta uno blanco, en ves del pelaje negro esta uno gris, y el pelaje amarillo es un poco mas claro)**

**(lucario)hola a todos los lectores de fanfic, hoy les traigo mi fanfic UN VERANO INOLVIDABLE, soy nuevo en esto asi que téngame un poco de paciencia si cometo algún error, y bueno si nada mas que decir aquí esta(subir fanfic)**

* * *

_capitulo 1, la mansión del lobo_

de camino a la mansión Rick siguió escribiendo en su diario

domingo 1 de junio del 2017

POW Rick

(Rick)"solo un día, solo un dia recorriendo esta carretera y puedo ver que fuera de la aldea esta peor, primero los cráteres que hay fuera de la aldea por los bombardeos, luego por un verdadero cementerio de cadáveres, no se como Morrigan le hace para correr tan rápido, ya que se bajo de un salto, reviso 3 cadáveres y volvió como si nada, y me sorprende que encontrara una pistola, pero mi papa se la quedo ya que el sabe manejar estas cosas, quien diría que mi papa siendo un reportero reconocido manejaría armas, claro el me conto una vez que lo descubrieron en una base enemiga, ya que fue contratado para conseguir información, pero no me creo la parte en que encontró una metralleta y se fusilo a todos como si nada, bueno volviendo a lo que encontró Morrigan, también encontró un cuchillo algo oxidado y unas monedas, quien sabe cuanto falte para llegar pero ya es de noche y si sigo escribiendo se me acabara el lápiz, solo espero no ver mas desastres, desearía que las cosas fueran como antes"(luego de terminar de escribir mi diario me acomode junto con Morrigan y me dormir)

POW Narrador

lunes 2 de junio del 2017

(el camino cada ves se hacía mas difícil sin contar los desastres que había hecho la guerra, bosques en llamas, lugares donde se veían cadáveres por donde miraras, aldeas, pueblos y ciudades en ruinas, además que de vez en cuando debían tomar una ruta alternativa para evitar algún conflicto, cuando el sol se puso llegaron a la mansión, era una mansión color marrón, de unos 4 pisos pero tan grande como 3 campos de futbol, al lado derecho un bello bosque que no fue afectado por la guerra y al lado izquierdo un prado donde se podía ver florecer miles de flores y detrás una playa con arena fina, en eso el conductor hace sonar la bocina para despertar a la familia)

(conductor)(hace sonar la bocina)"vamos gente, me tengo que ir, despierten y salgan de mi camión"

(toda la familia se despierta con un poco de mal humor)

(papa)"burro o te quedas callado o yo mismo te pongo un lindo regalo en medio de las cejas"(en eso muestra la pistola)

(conductor)"oye Luis somos amigos pero llevan 10 minutos desde que llegamos y no se despiertan"

(Luis)"okey, bueno bajemos nuestras cosas, Rick y Morrigan bajen las maletas mientras yo hablo con el dueño"

(en eso se bajan una zorra y un conejo)

(la zorra era Morrigan, tenia una flor en el cabello además de un brazalete de la amistad en el brazo derecho, su pelaje era rojo y en la zona del pecho, barriga y entre las piernas era color crema)

(Morrigan)"ayúdame a bajar las maletas orejas locas"

(Rick)"okey debilucha"

(Rick es el conejo, su pelaje es todo color café, tienes una orejas parecidas a las de un lopunny, ya que en cierto punto se curvan y bajan hasta las rodillas, pero no tiene la pelusa, en el brazo derecho tiene un brazalete de la amistad)

(en solo 10 minutos bajan todas las maletas del camión, entonces el camión parte por el mismo camino)

(Luis)"andando niños, les quiero presentar al dueño"

(Rick y Morrigan al unísono)"ya vamos"

(cuando llegan con las maletas a la puerta de la mansión, se puede ver a un lobo junto a un zorro hablando)

(Luis es el zorro, al igual que Morrigan tiene pelaje rojo y blanco en las mismas zonas, lleva un morral y una cámara que cuelga de su cuello)

(Luis)"bien, les presento al dueño de la mansión, el señor Alexis"

(Alexis es un lobo, totalmente blanco, con una bandana color verde con negro en el cuello, una correa en la cintura de la cual cuelga una funda de pistola y un pequeño bolso con el símbolo de medico, tiene un piercing dorado en la oreja derecha)

(Alexis)"así que ustedes son los niños de los que me a hablado Luis, bien yo soy Alexis, exmili"(en eso Rick lo interrumpe)

(Rick)"eres Alexis, tu apodo es lobo blanco, eres medico militar además de francotirador y maestro del sigilo en zonas nevadas, salvaste a varios soldados además de acabar con varios setenares con solo un Zeller-H modificado con mira de larga distancia, cargador ampliado y silenciador, dicen que sobreviviste a muchas misiones y después de tu misión mas reciente que por poco sales muerto te retiraste, y aprovechas que tu familia te dio esta mansión hace años para ayudar a los que sufren por la guerra"

(Alexis)(con una gota de sudor en forma anime en la frente)*vaya de tal palo tal astilla*"vaya me sorprende que sepas todo es"

(Rick)"bueno me entro la curiosidad y me puse a leer los periódicos y buscar en la computadora cosas sobre ti"

(Morrigan)"claro y yo soy testigo ocular ya que no me dejabas dormir"

(Rick)"bueno me disculpo"*por enésima vez*

(Alexis)"okey pasen les mostrare un poco la mansión"

(Alexis se paso todo el dia y la tarde mostrado la mansión a la nueva familia que se iba a quedar, les mostro la cocina, el comedor, los baños, las habitaciones, la biblioteca , y por ultimo el spa, luego de cenar cada quien se fue a su respetivo cuarto, Luis se quedaría solo en una habitación, Alexis también se quedaria solo, y Rick y Morrigan dormirían juntos)

POW Rick

(Rick)"buenas noches Morrigan"

(Morrigan)"buenas noches Rick"

(Rick)*ojala pudiera decir lo que siento, tal ves un día, tal ves un día"(en eso se queda dormido al igual que Morrigan)

* * *

**explicación**

**(lucario)eso es todo, y aqui algunas cosas explicaciones**

**bandana: es un pañuelo que se pone en la cabeza o en el cuello por decoración o por protección **

**humanoides: significa que tienen forma humana pero no lo son**

**en el próximo capitulo tal vez se ponga un poco triste**

**y bueno hasta aquí aguanto, dejen sus reviews con sugerencias, consejos, criticas, preguntas entre otras cosas, okey aquí lucario blanco desenadoles una feliz tarde y un feliz año nuevo, y sin mas que decir, adios lectores del fanfic**


	2. una lagrima en la lluvia

**(lucario)hola a todos los que vieron mi fanfic, aquí les traigo la segunda parte, que la disfruten(subir fanfic)**

* * *

capitulo 2, una lagrima en la lluvia

martes 3 de junio del 2017

(era de noche, afuera de la mansión había lluvia de sobra, sonaban truenos y relámpagos a cada momento, el único que aun estaba despierta era Rick, paseaba por los pasillos con una vela en la mano, buscando la cocina)

POW Rick

(Rick)*como si no fuera suficiente que con el sonido de los truenos no me dejen dormir, ahora estoy perdido en esta mansión*

(en eso se escuchan unos pasos detrás de Rick)

(Rick)"Morrigan si eres tu intentando asustarme te las veras"(en eso se voltea pero no ve a nadie)"¿conmigo?"

(se escuchan unos pasos lejanos)

(Rick)*tengo que ingeniarme una forma de vengarme de Morrigan, la ultima broma que me hiso fue arrojarme una de sus fabulosas bombas broma y llenarme las orejas de pegamento y confeti, me tomo una semana quitarme la pintura y un mes para quitar el pegamento y el confeti de mis orejas completamente*

(sigo caminando hasta que de la nada un viento me apaga la vela)

(Rick)*como si la cosa no podría ponerse peor, solo falta que se me aparezca un fantasma*

(sigo caminando en la oscuridad si saber a donde voy, simplemente camino , hasta que por fin encuentro una puerta y la abro, la sala en la que ahora estaba era algo diferente a lo que me enseño Alexis, aquí si había luz pero era roja, entoces al fondo veo una palanca y arriba de ella un letrero que decía planta eléctrica de la mansión)

(Rick)"¡gracias a dios!(en eso empiezo a caminar hacia la palanca pero de repente algo me agarra por las orejas)"¡MORRIGAN YA ME CANSE DE QUE ME AGARRES LAS OREJAS AHORA SI TE RESPONDO!"(en eso lanzo un puñetazo hacia atrás pero no había nada)

(en ese momento la luz roja se va dejando la sala en la que estaba Rick a oscuras)

(Rick)(con miedo)"Mo...Mo...Morrigan popopofavor para con esta broma ya no es graciosa"

(en eso una figura negra aparece delante de el)

(Rick)(grito ahogado)*por favor que sea una broma bien planeada y no lo que estoy pensando que es*

POW narrador

(Rick empezó a acercarse a la figura y pudo distinguir que era, era una loba de pelaje completamente negro, tenia unas lagrimas en los ojos, estos eran color verde, tenia una misteriosa marca roja en la cabeza y un piercing dorado en la oreja izquierda)

(Rick)"¿señora estas bien?"

(cuando Rick le puede ver la cara, ve que la marca roja es un agujero en su cabeza)

(Rick)"señora que le paso"(le toca el hombro)

POR Rick

(en eso la estraña mujer pega un grito del demonio que ocaciona que Rick quedaran sordo)

(Rick empezó a tambalearse mientras la mujer seguía gritando)

(Rick)*mierda no oigo nada mas que ese maldito grito, me va a volar la cabeza*

(en ese momento, la loba dejo de gritar y se va como alma que lleva el viento)

(Rick)"ah, gracias a dios, ya no aguantaba más"

(empezó a acercarse a la palanca y cuando estaba a poco de alcanzarla, sintió como algo le atravesara atravesara el cuerpo sin dañarlo)

(Rick)(empiezo a sentir frio)"okey ahora no se que pasa"(en eso ve una hoja de papel en el suelo)

(la hoja de papel se levanta y llega hasta las manos de Rick)

(Rick empezó a leer el papel)

(la hoja de papel tenia escrito "siempre aquí" y un dibujo de unas manchas negras al rededor de una casa)

(Rick)(tragar saliva)*a donde termine a para, a una casa del infierno*(baja la palanca)

(la luz vuelve de par en par, renplanzando la oscuridad por luz)

(Rick)*por fin, me pregunto que cosa hiso que se fuera la luz*

(¿?)(con vos aterradora)"tal vez yo pueda responderte eso"

POW narrador

(Rick se voltea y lo que ve lo deja congelado. era un esqueleto fantasmal, en las cuencas de los ojos tenia un fuego azul. el esqueleto se le acerca hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de la cara de Rick)

(esqueleto)"que hace una conejita tan sola"

(Rick)"no soy mujer para que lo sepas"

(esqueleto)"o claro, te creo señorita, te recomiendo que salgas por la puerta antes de que te atrape, a menos que quieras sentir algo antes de que te mate"

(Rick sin pensarlo empezó a correr con el esqueleto a solo unos centímetros de el, cuando ya iba a llegar a la puerta)

(esqueleto)"no te escapas preciosa"(el esqueleto logra saltar encima de Rick derribándolo)

(el esqueleto queda encima de Rick y le agarra las manos)

(esqueleto)"hora de la acción nena"

(Rick intenta liberarse, cuando el esqueleto ya iba a hacer algo Rick logra liberar un brazo y le da de lleno en la cara al esqueleto)

(Rick)(llegar hasta la puerta)"gay de mierda aquí te quedas"(cierra la puerta)

(esqueleto)(acomodándose la quijada)"me las vas a pagar conejita"(desaparece)

(Rick se fue corriendo por el pasillo ya iluminado hasta su cuarto, entra sin hacer ruido y se acuesta en su cama)

(Rick saca su diario debajo de la cama y escribe)

(Rick)"solo por agua, solo salgo por un vaso de agua y termino corriendo de un pedófilo, además de encontrarme con una loba totalmente negra, yo se que hay lobos con varios tonos de color para su pelaje pero es la primera ves que veo uno totalmente negro, lo mas extraño es esa hoja de papel que estaba en el suelo y el piercing dorado en su oreja, me pregunto porque Alexis tiene uno parecido, bueno mañana será un nuevo día, hice este diario para llevar un registro de lo que me pase en esta guerra, y ahora lo voy a usar para saber que pasa en esta mansión, si que este será un verano que no olvidare ni muerto"(cierra el diario y se acuesta)

(Rick se queda dormido, cuando empieza a amanecer Morrigan se despierta)

POW Morrigan

(Morrigan)(bostezo)"que sueño tuve"(veo que Rick esta dormido)"jiijijij hora de hacerle una clásica"

(busco en mi bolso unos petardos y una pequeña cacerola)

(Morrigan)(con los petardos y la cacerola en mano)"esto lo va a despertar, estilo militar"

(coloca los petardos en la cacerola y coloca la cacerola al lado de la cama de henry, con un cerillo que tenia enciende los petardos)

(Morrigan)(grita cuando los petardos ya iban a explotar)"¡FUEGO A MATAR!"

(en eso los petardos explotan simulando las explosiones de metralletas)

(Rick se lanza al suelo golpeándose duramente)

(Morrigan)"jajajajajajaj debiste de verte la cara jajajajajajaja"

(Rick)"solo espera y veras que me las pagaras"

(Morrigan)(le pasa la mano por la cabeza a Rick)"claro y ese día me pondré un traje de payaso y bailare en medio de un combate"

(Rick)"pues no te eches para atrás si te hago una broma, bueno vamos a comer y te cuento lo que me paso esta noche"

(Morrigan)*de seguro la hiso en grande y me va a pedir ayuda*"okey pero mejor cuéntamelo en el camino"

(Rick)"okey, bueno yo tenia sed, así que fui a la cocina por agua"

* * *

**(lucario)y eso es todo por hoy, y sin mas que decir, adios lectores del fanfic**


	3. un recuerdo y una carta

**(lucario)hola chicos, estoy desayunando para despues darles su capitulo y como me gusta las galletas de la suerte leere una(rompe la galleta y agarra el papelito)prepárate para una sorpresa, jajajaja que sorpresa si(de golpe la puerta se abre)**

**(zoroark)(agarra a lucario por los hombros y empieza a sacudirlo con fuerza)¡PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE HACIAS UN FANFIC IDIOTA!, TE DIJE QUE SI HACIAS UNO QUERIA APARECER EN EL, TE DIJE QUE SI LO HACIAS SIN AVISARME YO...**

**(lucario tiene los ojos en espiral)**

**(zoroark)creo que se me paso la mano(ve que ya tiene el capitulo listo)bueno mejor le hago el favor de subirlo, pero tu te vienes conmigo que me la vas a pagar**

**(zoroark sube el fanfic, luego amarra a lucario y se lo lleva)**

**(fanfic subido al 20%...50%...100%)**

* * *

Capitulo 3, un recuerdo y una carta

POW narrador

(Rick le conto todo lo que le habia pasado en la noche a Morrigan, sin olvidarse nada)

(Morrigan)*me estará mintiendo o que?*

(Rick)"pero antes de que lo lograra pude liberar un brazo y darle un buen golpe en la cabeza, pensaba que ya nadie pensaría que soy mujer, pero al parecer ahora tendré a un fantasma que me creer mujer muy cerca"

(Morrigan)"verdad, yo también pensaba que ya no te confundían con una mujer, me acuerdo cuando estábamos mas pequeños, me sigo acordando de ese día"

**(FLASH BACK)**

(se puede ver a Morrigan y Rick con 12 años en un parque, estaban sentados en una banca comiendo helado)

(Rick)"y bueno como te fue"

(Morrigan)"tarea, tarea y mas tarea, tarde en salir por la tarea que si la dejo luego se me olvida, y como vas tu?"

(Rick)"aun siguen dándome unos privilegios por ser el "ultimo" conejo que queda"

(Morrigan)"una tarea era sobre las especies e investigue sobre la tuya, al parecer de cada 10 conejos solo 2 son machos, y que también los consideran como sexuales"

(Rick)(facepalm)"solo falta que alguien me mire con cara de enamorado sin remedio"

(Morrigan)"deseo cumplido"(señala a un hombre león que estaba mirando a Rick con cara de enamorado"

(Rick)"bueno, además de eso que más descubristes?"

(Morrigan)"al parecer ustedes viven en zonas nevadas ya que resisten el frio y si es demasiado para ustedes se envuelven en sus orejas, las cuales parecen de lopunny jajajajjaja"

(Rick)"cuando dejaras de compárame con un lopunny"

(Morrigan)"cuando tu te vuelvas un shinx y yo un buizel, además que después estemos en el mundo pokemon"

(Rick)"eso significa un nunca"

(Morrigan)"si, a mi me gustan los pokemon pero hasta yo se que no existen"

(en frente de Rick aparece un ramo de flores)

(león)"hola chiquita, porque estas aquí tan sola con tu amigo"

(Morrigan imitando la voz de un hombre)"disculpa pero creo que nos cambiaste el genero)

(el león se fija que Morrigan tiene los bultos y Rick no)

(león)(con mucha pena)" a disculpa disculpa es que como...como...hay miren que tarde es(se mira la muñeca)adiós que la pasen bien"(el león se va corriendo)

(Rick)(bajar la cabeza)"la vida es muy difícil para mi"

(Morrigan)"no digas eso"

(Rick)"pero es verdad, primero son estas orejas que pesan un monto, casi siempre si quiero ver al frente tengo que intentar ver hacia abajo, además que para rematar son muy sensibles tanto para el tacto como para el sonido, después esta lo de 8 mujeres conejo por 2 hombres conejo, siempre me confunde con una chica, hace una semana un tipo me regalo una caja con forma de corazón, además tu tienes una familia completa y yo solo tengo a mi padre, pero casi siempre esta fuera, por lo menos me deja dinero para comprar comida, y si no te haz enterado el se arriesga como ningún otro fotógrafo lo hace, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que me quede sin familia"(unas lagrimas salen de sus ojos)

(Morrigan)"oye, pero piensa en lo bueno de eso, te acuerdas cuando sin querer le tumbaste un proyecto de un tipo musculoso, pero pensó que eras una chica y se disculpo diciendo que el tenia la culpa por no ver, tus orejas tal ves te pesen pero a todos le pesa no saber que trama el profesor cuando habla bajo, pero tu lo escuchas tan claro como el agua y te salvas de los exámenes sorpresa, lo del tacto, bueno supongo que las tienes sensibles ya que las puedes mover y las puedes usar para cuando hace demasiado frio en invierno y ya no aguantas el frío, lo cual dudo que pase, te puedes envolver y así estar calentito mientras yo me convierto en una paleta helada"

(Rick empieza a llorar pero de felicidad y abraza a Morrigan)

(Rick)"gracias, gracias por todos estos años que me haz ayudado"

(Morrigan)(con un sonrojo débil)"de nada y gracias por ser mi mejor amigo"(Morrigan devuelve el abraso a Rick)

(asi se quedan por un rato hasta que siente que algo que les recorre la espalda, se separan y ven que el helado de uno se derritió en la espalda del otro)

(Rick)"con todo esto terminaste blanca de la espalda"

(Morrigan)"y tu verde"

(Rick)"bueno, como dijo aquel, cada quien para su casa"

(Morrigan)"okey, nos vemos mañana,trae tu consola que te voy a derrotar"

(Rick)"te tengo ventaja de 2 victorias así que dudo que puedas derrotar a mas de 3 de mis pokemon"

(los 2 se van a su respectiva casa)

(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)

(Rick)"bueno, luego llegue al cuarto sin hacer ruido y me dormí"

(Morrigan)"y que te hace pensar que no es un sueño"

(Rick)"esto"(Rick saca la hoja de papel que encontró en la sala de energía y se la muestra a Morrigan)

(Morrigan)"y que tal si tu lo dibujaste"

(Rick)"crees que me gastare el ultimo lápiz que me queda por una broma, no te miento y nunca pienso mentirte"

(Morrigan)"¡okey, te creo, pero si acaso quieres hacerte el detective tendremos que salir de noche"

(ese momento se escucha un grito)

(Luis)"MORRIGAN ,RICK, VENGAN, QUE DESDE HACE RATO ESTA LA COMIDA LISTA"

(Rick)"YA VAMOS PAPA"

(Rick y Morrigan salen del cuarto,van a la cocina y se sientan, en la mesa habían varios platos con comida, Luis estaba comiendo mientras Alexis estaba leyendo una carta que había llegado)

(Rick y Morrigan)"hola papa/Luis, hola señor Alexis"

(Alexis)"hola niños, creo que querrán saber algo"

(Rick)"que cosa?"

(Alexis)"vendrá mas gente a mi mansión, por ahora tengo entendido que vendrán 3 personas mañana, mi hermano, un buen amigo que me salvo una ves, la otra persona no se quien es, pero creo que fue afectado por la guerra"

(Rick)"entonces habrá mas gente en esta mansión"*eso me hará más difícil investigar sin que me descubran*

(Morrigan)"me pregunto quien será esa persona afectada por la guerra"

(Alexis)"bueno, ahora si no les importa tengo que hacer algo"(se para de la silla)

(Rick)"señor Alexis, antes de que se vaya, me puede contestar una pregunta"

(Alexis)"si quieres solo dime Alexis y cual es la pregunta"

(Rick)"¿de donde saco ese piercing que tiene en la oreja?"

(la expresión de la cara de Alexis cambia de una tranquila a una triste)

(Alexis)"si no te importa, prefiero no recordar eso, nos vemos mas tarde"(Alexis sale de la cocina)

(Morrigan)"creo que oculta algo"

(Rick)"es verdad, pero primero vamos a comer"

(los 2 empiezan a comer)

(Rick)(comiendo arroz con carne)"que haremos primero?"

(Morrigan)(comiendo bistecs)"yo ya tengo un plan, primero vamos a espiarlo y cuando sea de noche me escabullire hasta su cuarto y voy a ver que esconde, mientras tu buscas por la mansión algo que sea inusual)

(Rick)"okey, pero lo haremos mañana en la noche, creo que hoy es mejor revisar la biblioteca y ver si hay algún álbum de fotos que sea de Alexis"

(Morrigan)"estamos en medio de una guerra y tu quieres leer un libro, estas de broma verdad?"

(Rick)"lo digo en serio, mira, como te dije vi a una loba fantasma con el mismo piercing en la oreja, es igualito al que tiene Alexis, si tiene un álbum de fotos debe aparecer"

(Morrigan)"okey manos a la obra"

(terminan de comer y van a la biblioteca, se pasan varias horas buscando hasta que Rick encuentra un libro polvoriento)

POW Rick

(Rick)(sacude el polvo del libro)"lo encontré"

(Rick pone el libro en una mesa y Morrigan se acerca hasta quedar a su lado)

(Rick)(abre el libro)*no puede ser*

continuara...

* * *

**(zoroark)bueno aquí termina el capitulo y ahora este lucario me la va a pagar(con un latigo en las manos)**

**(lucario)(amarrado)nos vemos lectores de fanfic y, ¡AUXILIO!**


	4. la foto y una partida casi real

**(lucario)hola lectores aquí lucario con un nuevo capitulo, y les voy a presentar a mi gran, maravillosa, bella y en serio tengo que leer todo esto**

**(zoroark)(jala una correa de perro)si, no se te olvide que te salvaste de lo que te tenia planeado por que prometiste ser mi mascota por un mes, asi que obedece**

**(lucario)(se ajusta el collar de perro)bueno, aquí la gran, maravillosa, bella y grandiosa zoroark, mi compañera de presentacion**

**(zoroark tenia un collar de perlas negras, y la parte de su pelaje que debería ser roja era mas clara)**

**(zoroark)okey lectores aquí les traemos el nuevo capitulo de UN VERANO INOLVIDABLE**

**(lucario)disfrútenlo(subo el capitulo)**

* * *

POW Rick

(Rick)(abre el libro)*no puede ser*

(el libro parecía estar quemado, ya que las fotografías apenas podían ser vistas sin que el negro las tapase por completo)

(Rick)"como diablos pueden estar casi quemadas"

(Morrigan)"a ver, busca en las otras paginas"

(me puse a revisar las otras paginas y al final encontré una fotografía que se podía ver claramente)

(la foto mostraba a 3 lobos, se veía claramente que 2 eran mujeres y 1 era hombre, por la distancia a que la tomaron no se veía muy bien sus rostros, el hombre lobo era de color blanco, y las 2 mujeres eran color negro y una de ellas era mas pequeña)

(Morrigan)"mira scooby doo una pista"

(Rick)"yo no soy scooby doo y al menos se distingue algo"

(Morrigan termino de revisar el álbum de fotos y no encontró nada mas que fuera útil)

(Morrigan)"okey, no hay nada mas"

(Rick)"solo queda ver un poco la foto"

(nos fuimos al dormitorio ya que tenia una lupa, la encontré debajo de una piedra hace unos años)

(Rick)(saca la lupa de la mochila y veo la foto mas detenidamente)

(Morrigan)(ve por la ventana)"ya es de noche"(agarra una consola color rojo y la enciende)"las 10:28 PM para ser exactos"

POW Narrador

(Rick)"bueno, mejor vamos un momento a la sala a ver que hallamos"

(Morrigan)"acaso crees que solo porque ahora los pasillos están más iluminados de noche hará que yo vaya y corra la misma suerte de que un fantasma me quiera"

(Rick)"tranquila, tu te salvas por plana"

(Morrigan)"buen intento, pero no me importa si me dices plana"

(Rick)"esta bien, voy solo"(sale de la habitación pero antes de cerrar la puerta dice)"solo espero que no te quedes sólita sin que alguien te ayude si algo viene a por ti"

(Morrigan)(con cara de terror absoluto)"sabes que mejor te acompaño, un conejito como tu requiere a una zorra para que lo proteja"(demasiado miedo en la voz)

(los 2 salen y llegan a la sala)

(Rick)"sabes, me pregunto, si esta mansión es muy grande, porque Alexis solo nos mostro un poco?"

(Morrigan)"bueno, podemos revisar, pero como sabremos en donde estamos"

(Rick)"no había pensado en eso, ya veremos pero por ahora veamos que hay en esta"

(Rick y Morrigan van hacia una puerta que estaba al lado del pasillo que dirigía a los dormitorios y entraron a la habitación)

(Rick)"apenas se ve algo"(la puerta se cierra detrás de ellos con un fuerte ruido)

(Rick se le ponen los pelos de punta y por primera ves siente el frio pero del miedo y Morrigan se le puso los pelos de punta y las orejas totalmente hacia atrás)

(Morrigan)*porque vine, porque mierda vine*

(Rick)"okokok okey solo fue el viento nada más"*mierda ni yo me creo lo que digo*

(Morrigan)"Rick, que tal si lo dejamos para mañana"

(Rick)"tienes razón, si mi papá nos agarra despiertos a esta hora de seguro nos castiga"*y eso que ya estamos grandes*

(Rick fue a donde estaba la puerta o donde debería estar la puerta ya que por alguna razón no estaba)

(Rick)"ahora si que preferiría quedarme en casa donde están esos militares locos de remate a quedarme otro segundo más en esta mansión"

(Morrigan)"lo que faltaba, ahora estamos encerrados y no puedo ver nada"

(de repente la habitación se ilumina y pueden ver que están en una calle destruida, con muchas plantas creciendo por doquier)

(Rick)"donde estamos?"

(Morrigan)"Rick no que no llevabas ropa?"

(Rick)"que?"

(Rick llevaba una franela color azul algo desgatada, una mochila verde en la espalda, unos pantalones muy degradados color marrón y unos zapatos deportivos desgastados mientras que Morrigan tenia una blusa llena de hoyos blanca, una mochila escolar, unos pantalones algo rasgados que le llegaban entre la rodilla y el tobillo de color azul claro y unas zapatos deportivos desgastados)

(Rick)"cuando nos pusimos esto?"

(Morrigan)"no se, pero además por que estamos acá?"

(?)"les tenia la misma pregunta"

(los chicos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Alexis con un revolver en la mano, tenia puesto una cazadora negra, unos pantalones azul claro, una mochila militar en la espalda y unos zapatos militares)

(Alexis)"como entraron?"

(Morrigan)"no sabemos y por favor no nos dispares"

(Alexis)"lo habría hecho si no fueras de mi equipo"

(Rick)"¡QUE!"*mierda nos iba a disparar*

(Alexis)"donde entraron era la sala de juegos, hay una tecnología que mi familia compro, un casco que te mete en el juego"(clara referencia a sword art online)

(Rick)"y exactamente donde estamos?"

(Alexis)"the last of us, en una partida de descubrir donde esta la caja fuerte del enemigo, no pueden salir hasta que termine la partida y empezará en 5 minutos"

(Morrigan)"y que son estas mochilas?"

(Alexis)"en sus mochilas tendrán armas como yo, por lo que veo ustedes tienen la misma clase, revolver y arco y flecha, ahora para que no tengan una sorpresa esta activado el dolor"

(Rick)"como que el dolor esta activado, no que es un juego"

(Alexis)"para que te metas por completo en el juego, el casco forma un vinculo con tu cerebro y tus nervios, así que si reciben una bala la van a sentir como una real y que hablar cuando te agarren cuando estas al borde de la muerte, a eso me recuerda no teman si mueren ya que solo mueren en el juego pero seguirán vivos en la vida real"

(Rick y Morrigan al unisono)"¿¡ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SENTIREMOS LA MUERTE Y QUE OTRAS PERSONAS NOS VAN A QUERER MATAR!?"

(Alexis)"de hecho primero intentaran sacarles información y luego los matan"

(Rick)(traga saliva)"en que nos hemos metido"

(Alexis)"se metieron en mi partida privada con amigos, pudieron entrar porque 2 no pueden entrar por una falla en los servidores y si no ganamos esta partida por su culpa van a tener un castigo"

(Morrigan)(con más miedo que ver a Jeff de killer)"cual castigo?"

(Alexis)"van a tener que pasar el juego completo y créame por lo menos muero unas 10 veces para pasarlo y casi siempre no salgo ileso de cada batalla, además será en superviviente así que mejor que ganemos o van a sufrir como nunca"

(Rick)"antes de empezar nos dices unos consejos por favor así podríamos tener más chances de ganar"

(Alexis)"bueno escuchen que no lo voy a decir por segunda ves, las municiones escasean mucho así que hagan valer cada bala, por el mapa hay cofres con suministros que les servirán además de botiquines escondidos por todas partes así que busquen bien, si ven a abajo verán un pequeño radar, el juego esta ajustado para que no muestre cuanta balas llevas y cuantas balas tiene el arma así que siempre recuerden cuantas les quedan, si ven que la barra de salud esta por acabarse usen un botiquín, los consiguen por el mapa o los pueden fabricar, el sigilo es su mejor arma en especial porque tienen arcos por eso aprovechen cada oportunidad para dañar a alguien por sorpresa o agarrarle, no tengan miedo de dispara esto no es la vida real, pueden lucirse matando a los enemigos, además que agregué un horde spawn, eso significa que a mitad de la partida aparecerán 10 corredores, 5 infectados que les digo escondidos ya que siempre se esconden para atacarte por sorpresa, 3 chasqueadores, son infectados totalmente ciegos pero ven a través del sonido y cuando dispares oirán el sonido no importa donde te encuentres, si te agarra date por muerto a menos que tengas una daga, y por ultimo un hinchado, es un infectado muy grande igual de ciego que los chasqueadores y casi igual de sensibles al ruido y puede lanzar unas bolsas llenas de esporas que no deben respirar por nada del mundo y es mas rápido, si los atrapa van a querer pegarse el tiro de gracias"

(Morrigan y Rick estaban por cagarse)

(Rick)*mierda, mierda, mierda*

(Morrigan)"Rick, si salimos de esto, me las vas a pagar con creces"

(vos computarizada)"la partida empezara en un minuto"

(Alexis)"somos 4 vs 4 así que yo voy con el otro, ustedes quédense juntos y vayan agachados y una cosa si quieren usar algo que se llama modo escucha, pongan el oído en la pared o lo que sea que tengan al lado y oirán cualquier cosa que pise el suelo, en especial por ti orejas hasta el suelo"

(Rick)"por favor no me pongas apodos por mis orejas y suerte"

(Alexis)"para ustedes ya que siempre se hace lo que sea por seguir vivo así que díganme que edad tienen"

(Rick)"yo 16 años y Morrigan los cumple mañana"

(Alexis)"bueno aquí no importa que edad tengan los mataran y si es necesario usaran los puños o cualquier cosa que encuentren, por eso hagan cualquier cosa por sobrevivir y por salvar a sus compañeros, y si ganan le hago a Morrigan una fiesta de cumpleaños"

(cuando termina de decir eso todos aparecen en una casa y detrás de ellos había una caja fuerte)

(Alexis)"que comience el juego"

* * *

**(zoroark)para los que pregunten por lo de la ropa, en ese mundo el pelaje es lo suficiente denso para tapar las partes intimas y por eso no necesitan llevar ropa**

**(lucario)Morrigan y Rick lograran vencer, sufrirán mucho hasta la victoria o todo será en vano, el hinchado les abrirá la boca hasta que imiten a chica de FNF 2(y no es la toy sino la original)**

**(zoroark)descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo, y ahora voy a pasear el perro(zoroark agarra la correar de perro y sale arrastrando a lucario)**

**(lucario)dejen sus reviews con sugerencias, consejos ,amenazas, cumplidos hacia el fanfic entre otras cosas y chao lectores del fanfic*este será un largo mes***


	5. la ubicacion de la salvacion

**(lucario)hola lectores aquí les traemos el siguiente capitulo**

**(zoruack)esperamos que lo disfruten,¿lucario porque tu sombra tiene ojos?**

**(lucario)(ve su sombra)debes de estar equivocada**

**(un gengar sale de la sombra de lucario)**

**(gengar)(con voz macabra)o tal ves no**

**(zoruack)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA(sale corriendo, y como tiene la correa en mano se lleva a lucario)**

**(gengar en ves de ser color morado era totalmente negro)**

**(gengar)jajajajajajajjajajajja, bueno lectores aquí su fanfic jajjajajajjajaj(sube el fanfic)**

* * *

(Alexis)"que comience el juego"

(al lado de Alexis estaba un hombre águila, tenia el plumaje totalmente negro, vestía un chaleco antibalas y un casco policial, unos pantalones rasgados color negro y unos zapatos viejos)

(Alexis)"okey miren solo tienen que herir a alguien hasta que caiga al suelo, hay lo agarran y intente sacarle información luego mantelo y les presento a mi hermano"

(Sebastian)"hola chicos me llamo Sebastian y mejor nos ahorramos la formalidades, Alexis ya les dijo lo que tienen que hacer y les voy a decir que eviten ser atrapados ya que si nos agarran unas cuantas veces la inteligencia artificial les revelará la posición de la caja fuerte al equipo enemigo, en el radar los puntos azules son los luciérnagas, osea nosotros y los puntos rojos son los enemigos pero solo los verán si hacen mucho ruido como correr o disparar y eso también nos pasara a nosotros así que aprovechen sus arcos y sean sigilosos"

(Alexis y Sebastian se separan de Rick y Morrigan)

(los chicos se mueven un rato)

(Rick)"bueno tenemos 9 balas de las cuales 6 están en el arma y 3 flechas cada uno"

(Morrigan)"y un botiquín que encontré detrás de un escritorio"

(los 2 se acercan a una caja que estaba en el suelo y la abren, había una botella de alcohol, un trapo, una cinta aislante y un bate)

(Morrigan)"quédatelo"

(Rick)"bueno"(Rick agarra todo)

(Morrigan)"me sorprende que no viniera nadie, pensaba que en cualquier momento nos iban a ma"(Rick le tapa la boca con la mano y la lleva hasta estar detrás de una pared)

(Rick)(en un tono apenas audible)"viene alguien"(Rick puso su oreja en la pared y pudo oír a alguien)

(Morrigan)"suéltame y prepárate será nuestra primera batalla"

(Rick suelta a Morrigan y los 2 preparan sus arcos)

(después de 1 minuto se pudo ver a la persona pasar sin saber de la presencia de Rick y Morrigan, una zorra con una pluma de águila en la oreja, una blusa rosa desgastada, unos pantalones rasgados y unos zapatos casi nuevos, su pelaje era similar al de Morrigan solo que el pelaje rojo era más claro)

(Rick le iba a disparar pero no podía, en eso la zorra los ve y dispara una pistola dándole a Morrigan)

(Rick)"HIJA DE PUTA"(Rick le dispara la flecha y le da en la cabeza haciéndola entrar en el estado al borde de la muerte)

(la mujer cae al suelo y intenta alejarse pero Rick la agarrar del cuello)

(Rick)"DONDE ESTA LA CAJA FUERTE"

(zorra)"no hablare tonto"

(Rick la lanza al suelo y le da una patada en el cuello matándola, el cuerpo desaparece apenas la mata)

(Rick)(se pone al lado de Morrigan)"¿estas bien?"

(Morrigan)"quitando la parte que me acaban de quitar algo de vida y que eso lo sentí, si estoy bien"

(Rick)"bueno prepárate porque así estaremos hasta que encontremos la caja fuerte del enemigo"

(Morrigan temblaba al igual que Rick, Morrigan por el miedo a morir y Rick por la adrenalina)

(mientras tanto con Alexis y Sebastian)

(Alexis)"¿que equipo de armas te elegiste?"

(Sebastian)"tengo el diablo y la escopeta y tu?"

(Alexis)"revolver y rifle de caza"

(Sebastian)"¿y quienes eran esos niños de antes?"

(Alexis)"el conejo se llama Rick y la zorra se llama Morrigan, se metieron en la partida sin mi permiso y por lo que vi por su equipamiento son demasiado nuevos que ni tienen ropa decente"

(Sebastian)"por lo menos tenemos a más personas"

(Alexis)"pero son tan novatos que..."(aparece la notificación de muerte)

(Sebastian)"al parecer no tanto ya que se cagaron a un cazador"

(Alexis)"bueno recuerda que aquí no importa las muertes sino si localizamos la caja fuerte"

(Sebastian)(revisa un momento el lugar)"bueno revisamos la planta de abajo y por ahora en la segunda no encontramos a nadie"

(de repente una pistola se posa al lado de la cabeza de Sebastian)

(?)"hola Sebastian"

(Alexis)"QUE MIERDA"(saca un revolver y apuntarle al cuervo)

(un cuervo agarra a Sebastian y lo usa de escudo humano o en este caso escudo animal y apunta con la pistola a Sebastian)

(cuervo)"tienes 20 segundos para tirar el arma o le vuelo el cráneo"(con una sonrisa de loco)

(Alexis)"Richard tu como siempre haciendo alguna cosa por ganar"

(Richard tenia una cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara, tenia un capucha negra con unos pantalones algo desgatados negros, un coala negro y zapatos negros, llevaba un machete y una pistola)

(Richard)"bueno siempre hay que ganar o si no la gano la empato"

(aparece otra notificación de muerte de cazador)

(Alexis)"más te vale soltarlo si no quieres acabar como ese"

(Richard)"veamos que puedes hacer"(le pone la pistola en la boca)

(Alexis le dispara a la mano de Richard y logra desarmarlo sin dañar a Sebastian)

(Alexis)"que decías idiota"

(Richard)"en serio, vengan amigos"

(aparecen 2 cazadores que tienen a Morrigan y Rick de escudo animal)

(Richard)"al parecer tengo la ventaja"

(Morrigan logra liberarse y sale corriendo hasta cubrirse detrás de un banco de madera)

(Alexis le disparar al que tiene Rick y logra matarlo pero un franco le da en la cabeza)

(Rick saca su revolver y le apunta a Richard mientras se mueve a un punto donde el franco no le pueda disparar)

(Richard)"mala idea"(saca una lata y la pone en el piso)

(la lata explota llenando la habitación de humo)

(Richard aprovecha el humo para llevarse a Sebastian)

(Richard)"donde esta la caja fuerte"

(Sebastian)"en la tumba de tu madre"

(Richard lo lanza al piso y lo decapita con el machete)

(Morrigan corre hacia el tipo que la tenia y le agarra)

(Morrigan)"esto es por aprovecharte"(le dispara por detrás del cuello)

(Rick llega hasta Morrigan)

(Rick)"vámonos"

(Morrigan sigue a Rick)

(pasa un tiempo y los 2 equipos ya sabían donde estaba la caja fuerte del otro)

(Morrigan)"okey terminemos con esto que ya quiero volver"

(Rick)"tu crees, a mi que me agarraron y usaron una escopeta para darme muerte, quiero volver y lánzame a la cama"

(en eso les aparece el hinchado)

(Morrigan)"por dios nos vamos a"(Rick le tapa la boca)

(Rick)(en un tono casi inaudible)"cállate y lanza la botella que tienes para desviarlo"

(Morrigan le hace caso y lanza una botella hacia un aula la cual tenia un hoyo en la pared que la conectaba con el pasillo, por el ruido de la botella al romperse el hinchado se precipito hacia el aula dándole la oportunidad a los chicos de pasar sin ser descubiertos)

(Rick)"estamos cerca, porque diablos tenia que ser en la escuela"

(Morrigan)"ya deja de quejarte por un momento que si sigues puede que nos descubran o que un chasqueador nos mate, ya fue suficiente con sentir que me arrancaban el cuello una vez"

(los 2 caminaron hasta estar en un aula donde se veía una caja fuerte, pero para llegar hasta ella debían pasar por muchos escritorios puestos a modo de barricada)

(en eso les sorprende 2 infectados)

(Rick)(saca un bate)

(Morrigan)(saca un revolver)

(Rick)"solo dispara si me llegan a matar"

(Rick golpea a uno en la cabeza y luego le da en el pie para hacerlo caer y le destroza la cabeza con el bate para luego enfrentarse al otro, pero cuando le da un batazo en el pecho se le rompe el bate, el infectado logra agarrar a Rick tirándolo hacia un escritorio, Rick peleaba para que no le mordiera y en su insistente esfuerzo por no morir agarrar una botella y se la rompe en la cabeza al infectado aturdiéndolo, Rick lo agarrar y lo lanza hacia el escritorio y le rompe el cráneo con lo que quedaba del bate)

(Rick)"sabes no se si pasarme el juego o no, la verdad es divertido"

(Morrigan)"la verdad si me gusta pero mejor ganemos esto"

(cuando iban a abrir la caja fuerte Richard se le aparece por detrás y agarra a Morrigan)

(Richard)(le apunta con una pistola en la cabeza a Morrigan)"piénsatelo 2 veces a menos que quieras ver a tu novia muerta"

(Rick)(le apunta con su revolver)"suéltala o disparo"

(Morrigan)"Rick abre la caja fuerte, termina esto de una vez"

(Rick)(se acerca a Richard)"que te hace pensar que me rendiré"

(Richard)"tengo a tu noviecita en mis manos así que dudo que puedas conmigo"(se aleja un poco de Rick)

(Rick)"yo no pero el si"

(Richard)"¿quién?"

(el hinchado había escuchado la pelea de Rick y como Richard era el más cercano a la entrada lo agarra)

(Richard)"bien jugado enanos pero una cosa, no será la última vez que me van a ver"

(Rick)(levanta a Morrigan y se ponen al lado de la caja fuerte)"disculpa pero tu noviecita te quiere dar un beso"

(el hinchado le abre la boca a Richard y se la destroza, para luego dejarlo partido casi a la mitad)

(Rick)"terminemos con esto"(abre la caja fuerte)

(todos aparecen en una sala de la victoria)

(voz computarizada)"ganadores los luciérnagas"

(Alexis)"bueno niños se salvaron de tener que pasar el juego"

(Sebastian)"vaya ustedes son buenos, tal vez deberían ayudarnos en algunas partidas"

(Rick)"de hecho les iba a pedir si podíamos usar la sala de juegos"

(Alexis)"pueden usarla solo que sí yo estoy jugando, usen la otra maquina"

(Morrigan)"ok y como salimos"

(Alexis)"hagan como si se quitaran unos cascos, bueno chao hermano"

(Sebastian)"chao hermano nos vemos mañana"

(Alexis, Rick y Morrigan se quitan los cascos y aparecen en la sala en donde estaban antes de comenzar todo)

(Rick)"vaya y que es esto que aparece en el a pantalla"

(Alexis)"son los últimos minutos de la partida, aparece lo que vio el ganador en los últimos momentos"(se puede ver en la pantalla lo que hizo Rick desde que desvío al hinchado hasta que abrió la caja fuerte)

(Rick)"vaya así de épico lo hice"

(Morrigan)"si"

(Alexis)"bueno Morrigan por ayudarme mucho te haré una buena fiesta y se que regalarte"

(Morrigan)"que bien y una cosa esta maquina funciona con cartuchos y memorias"

(Alexis)"si pero mi hermano tendría que hacerle una modificación para que sean estables"

(Morrigan)(salta como una niña mimada recibiendo muchos regalos)"si si si si podre jugar pokemon de otra forma y aun más ser un pokemon si si si si)

(Alexis)"bueno pero será mañana por ahora váyanse a dormir que ya debe ser media noche"

(Rick)(con cara de sorpresa)"¿espera pasamos casi 2 horas en una partida?"

(Alexis)"si un minuto hay son 3 minutos en el mundo real"

(Morrigan)"¿y quién era ese cuervo?"

(Alexis)"un amigo del ejercito, le gusta jugármela aunque a veces termina mal y por lo que vi le diste una buena sorpresa, es muy sanguinario y para rematar si te metes en sus asuntos se pone como en el juego solo que 10 veces peor"

(Rick)(bostezó)"bueno vámonos a dormir"

(los 3 se van a sus dormitorios)

(Rick)(abre la puerta)"¡¿pero que?!"

(se podía ver a la misma loba negra de ayer, tenia la foto que habían encontrado esa tarde en sus manos)

(Morrigan estaba paralizada por el miedo)

(loba)(con una lagrima en la cara)"te extraño"(desaparece dejando la foto)

(Rick)"¿soy yo o hablo de que extrañaba a los de la foto?"

(Morrigan)"mejor vámonos a dormir que ya no quiero más sorpresas por un día"

(Rick)"por cierto, ¿no que las iba a pagar con creces?"

(Morrigan)"verdad se me olvidaba"(levanta la mano)

(Rick puso la mejilla esperado una cachetada con los ojos cerrados pero lo que recibió fue un beso en la mejilla)

(Morrigan)"si no fuera por ti no me habría divertido y ahora tengo la oportunidad de ser un pokemon, me diste el mejor regalo de cumpleaños"(se va a su cama y duerme)

(Rick con cara de bobo se va a su cama y se acuesta)

(Rick)"esta frase se va a hacer vieja pero será un verano inolvidable"

(con esas palabras se duerme, abriéndose paso al mundo de los sueños)

continuara...

* * *

**(gengar)okey lectores aquí termina este capitulo y los que estén por chile miren a la calle tal vez vean a un zoruack arrastrando a un lucario jajajjajajajajajaj, adiós**


	6. un cumpleaños para disfrutar

**(gengar)bueno lectores de fanfic, desde ahora yo estoy a cargo ya que ni lucario ni zoruack han vuelto**

**(la puerta de la habitación explota dejando entrar a una furiosa zoruack)**

**(zoruack agarra a gengar del cuello)**

**(zoruack)o me das una razón para no hacerte de todo o ya te cago el payaso**

**(gengar)porque si me matan su jefe se enojara por matar al pokemon de su amigo**

**(zoruack)si como no, tu solo eres un salvaje**

**(lucario)el dice la verdad, siento su aura y no esta mintiendo**

**(gengar)jaque(zoruack le tapa la boca antes de que terminara la frase)**

**(zoruack)mate, porque no pensaba matarte pero si torturarte, todo lo que tenía planeado para hacer sufrir a lucario ahora será para hacerte sufrir a ti**

**(zoruack se lleva a gengar)**

**(lucario)(con una gota de sudor en forma de anime en la frente)hola lectores de fanfic gracias por pasarse por la historia y como se esta haciendo moda esto de responder los reviews, me toca hacerlo**

**(luffy de fuego)no lo sabras si no prestas atención a las pistas que dejo por los capítulos, y creo que este capitulo te dejara con la boca abierta**

**(ash the pokevenger)yo leo historias porque me encanta leer y déjame decirte que las tuyas son buenas, aquí esta tu actualizació****n**

**(lucario)sin más que decir, les entrego el nuevo capitulo(sube el capitulo)**

* * *

miércoles 4 de junio del 2017

(sueño de Morrigan)

POW Morrigan

(Morrigan estaba en una colina, sentada, viendo el atardecer, al lado de ella había 2 personas que no se les podía ver)

(Morrigan)"¿aquí se conocieron?"

(persona 1)"si, aquí nos conocimos"(tenía una voz femenina)"

(persona 2)"y aquí fue donde le propuse matrimonio"(tenía una voz masculina)

(Morrigan)"ya veo porque, en esta colina se puede ver un atardecer de los más lindo"

(persona 2)"y el reflejo del lago es igual de hermoso en mi opinión"

(Morrigan)"claro, tu amas el agua por naturaleza"

(persona 2)"jeje tienes razón"

(persona 1)"Morrigan"

(Morrigan)"¿sí?"

(persona 1)"¿sabes que esto es un sueño?"

(Morrigan)(baja la cabeza)"si"

(persona 1)"bueno presta atención, porque esta es la última vez que nos veras, no quisiera que fuera así pero debemos continuar"

(Morrigan)"ojala no me hubiera enfadado, ustedes valían más para mi que este brazalete"

(persona 2)"pero para nosotros tu eras más importante, más para nosotros, más que nuestras vidas"

(persona 1)"hicimos lo que queríamos, no queríamos verte morir por proteger lo que más te importa"

(Morrigan)(con lagrimas en los ojos)"pero ustedes son mi familia, yo por estúpida hice que los mataran"

(persona 1)"tranquila, ya te dije que no fue tu culpa y nunca lo será, fue rápido, no sufrimos, debes seguir con tu vida"

(persona 2)"tu puedes con esto, confiamos en que puedas seguir"

(Morrigan)(con más lagrimas en los ojos)"pero ahora estoy sola, ustedes eran mi única familia y por este maldito brazalete los mataron"

(persona 1)"no estas sola, ¿recuerdas quien tiene el otro?"

(Morrigan)"si, lo tiene Rick"

(persona 2)"el siempre esta a tu lado desde que lo conociste, el es tu familia"

(persona 1)(le limpia las lagrimas a Morrigan)"y siempre estaremos a tu lado"

(Morrigan)"los voy a extrañar, ojala pudiera hacer algo por ustedes"

(persona 2)"bueno solo te tengo 2 peticiones"

(Morrigan)"¿cuales?"

(persona 2)"la primera, no mueras, no queremos verte por el cielo a corta edad, vive tu vida y la segunda, si esta colina esta en mal estado cuando acabe la guerra, te pido que le devuelvas la vida como estaba antes"

(Morrigan)(con unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos)"lo hare, siempre los recordare"(Morrigan abraza a las 2 personas)

(las personas le devuelven el abrazo)

(persona 1)"te extrañaremos"

(persona 2)"más de lo que crees"

(las 2 personas empiezan a desvanecerse)

(persona 2)"esto no será un adiós, solo será un hasta luego"(termina de desvanecerse)

(persona 1)"hazme un favor y no seas tan terca como yo"(termina de desvanecerse)

(Morrigan se queda viendo la puesta de sol)

(Morrigan)"ojala pudiera hacer algo, pero estoy feliz, feliz de que por lo menos pude decirles adiós"(se acuesta en el pasto y cierra los ojos)

POW Narrador

(Rick estaba escribiendo en su diario todo lo que había pasado cuando Morrigan se despierta)

(Rick)"buenos días"

(Morrigan)"buenos días, ¿sabes que día es hoy?"

(Rick)"si, hoy es tu cumple y llega el camión con las otras personas"

(se escucha una voz afuera de la habitacion)

(Luis)"¡VENGAN A COMER!"

(Morrigan)"bueno vamos, tal vez me den mis regalos temprano"

(antes de salir agarran sus consolas, en el pasillo empiezan a hablar un poco)

(Rick)"si el hermano de Alexis puede hacer que esa maquina funcione con tu memoria, vas a tener que dejar de compárame con un lopunny"

(Morrigan)"¿como es que te acuerdas de eso si fue hace años?"

(Rick)"la verdad estoy cansado de que me llames así, son grandes si, llegan hasta los tobillos si, tienen la pelusa no, solo falta que tenga la pelusa rosa o amarilla y literalmente voy a parecerme a un lopunny"

(Morrigan)"verdad, pero hace tiempo que no te digo lopunny por tus orejas sino porque eres un poco dulce conmigo"

(Rick)(se sonroja un poco)"bueno, ¿Qué tienes planeado para tu cumple?"

(Morrigan)"hay un bosque al lado de la mansión, una playa atrás, conoceremos gente que tal vez quiera jugar con nosotros en esa gran consola que hay, tenemos varias opciones para celebrar mi cumpleaños"

(Rick)"verdad, sabes antes de que saliéramos de la sala de juegos, vi que había unos estantes repletos de caratulas de juegos, creo que tendremos con que entretenernos por un buen tiempo"

(Morrigan)"y que haremos con tu misterio, tienes esa hoja de papel, la foto que ya sabemos que tiene algo que ver con esa loba negra y la pista del piercing dorado, que tal si intentamos resolver este misterio"

(Rick)"bueno pero ya te dije lo que casi me hizo ese esqueleto pervertido, no quiero que salgas lastimada"

(Morrigan)"no dejare que un conejito quede sin la protección que una zorra le puede dar"

(Rick)"bueno pero no quiero verte sufrir"

(Morrigan)"más lastimada no puedo estar, si no lo notaste aun siento las balas, golpes y mordidas del juego de ayer"

(Rick)"y se lo dices al que recibió mínimo 12 perdigones de escopeta en la cara"

(los 2 llegan hasta la sala, las luces están apagadas y las ventanas cerradas)

(Rick)"¿hola?"

(Morrigan)"ya se que saltaran para darme una sorpresa y lo siguiente es darme regalos y un pastel"

(los 2 de repente sienten que alguien los agarra por detrás y les pone un tubo de metal en la cabeza)

(Richard)(estaba agarrando a Rick)"te dije que me volverías a ver, pobre de ti que no tienes armas, me pregunto,¿que pasa cuando a un conejo se le dispara por la cabeza?"

(Rick)(temblando de miedo)"lo dices en juego, ¿verdad?"

(Morrigan)(se movía tratando de soltarse)"diablos, los matamos en un juego, ¡EN UN JUEGO NO DE VERDAD!"

(?)(estaba agarrando a Morrigan)"oye cuidado, si te sigues moviendo se me puede dispara el arma por accidente"

(Richard)"ahora enano, últimas palabras"

(Alexis)"no, dejalos tranquilos que hoy es el cumple de Morrigan"

(Morrigan)"si, hoy es mi cumple, por favor no nos maten"

(Richard)(suspiro de fastidio)"se salvaron de que Alexis es su amigo porque si no"

(Richard y ? sueltan a los chicos y prenden las luces)

(se prenden las luces y se puede ver al cuervo y a la zorra de ayer)

(Veruka)"bueno chicos lamento el susto, me llamo Veruka, un gusto conocerlos en persona"

(Veruka tiene una pluma de águila en la oreja, sin la ropa del juego se puede ver el pelaje de color rojo claro pero es blanco por la barriga, el pecho y entre la piernas, lleva un pequeño bolso en la espalda)

(Richard)"yo lamento no disparar cuando tenía la oportunidad, como ya deben saber me llamo Richard, un gusto tenerlos en persona para matarlos"(ese comentario hizo que tanto Rick como Morrigan temblaran del miedo)

(Richard tiene un plumaje todo negro, tiene una cicatriz que le cruza la cara, viste una capucha negra con un pantalón militar negro y botas militares negras)

(Alexis)"bueno niños creo que toca celebrar el cumpleaños de Morrigan"

(Rick mira por un momento a Alexis y ve que tiene sangre en las manos)

(Rick)(con miedo en la voz)"¿Alexis porque tienes sangre en las manos?"

(Alexis)"es que cuando llegaron, traían a un herido de bala, lo encontraron al lado de la carretera a punto de desmayarse, tengo los utensilios para curarlo pero aun así me manche las manos, el pobre necesitaba atención urgente ya que usaron una bala de rifle calibre 5.56 y si no fuera suficiente era explosiva, por suerte para el fue en la pierna, tendrá que usar muletas o ir en sillas de ruedas por una semana pero estará bien"

(Morrigan)"¿sabes quién era?"

(Alexis)"solo se que es un lobo con pelaje azul, tenía un cinturón del cual colgaba una pistola calibre 9mm, solo le quedaba 2 balas, llevaba un bolso el cual tenía una foto, al parecer es de su familia"

(Morrigan)"¿y donde esta su familia?"

(Richard)"no lo sabemos porque estaba completamente solo, revise el arma hace poco y parece que fue usada unas cuantas veces, pero la agarraba de una manera tan pésima que la próxima vez que se use la pistola, terminara por explotar"

(Alexis)"y mi hermano esta buscando por donde lo encontraron"

(hubo un silencio un poco incomodo)

(Veruka)"bueno si hay fiesta díganme donde esta la cocina, si con lo que encuentro en el bosque me hago unos ricos manjares de seguro hare un pastel de cumpleaños para chuparse los dedos"

(Alexis)"yo te muestro y también te ayudare, se cocinar, Richard hazme el favor de poner las decoraciones"

(Richard)"¿me ves cara de que lo voy a hacer?"

(Alexis)"de hecho te veo cara de que se un secreto tuyo que no quieres que nadie sepa, y si no me ayudas se los cuento y hasta les muestro de lo que hablo"

(Richard)(suspiro de fastidio)"donde están las decoraciones"

(Alexis)"al fondo del pasillo derecho"

(Richard se va a buscar las decoraciones)

(Rick)"¿por casualidad saben donde esta mi papa?"

(Alexis)"afuera, les hizo un poco de carne asada y arroz, será mejor que coman si quieren divertirse"

(los chicos comieron y luego fueron a la playa donde estaba Luis tomando unas fotos)

(Rick)"hola papá"

(Luis)"hola hijo, ¿Cómo esta la cumpleañera?"

(Morrigan)"apenas a comenzado el día y que mejor manera de pasarlo que nadar un rato"

(Luis)"bueno los dejo, me entretendré por hay tomando fotos, hay muchas cosas interesantes al rededor de la mansión"

(Rick)*no tienes ni idea*

(Luis se va hacia el bosque)

(Morrigan)"bueno Rick, vas a nadar o no quieres que tus orejas se mojen"

(Rick)"ya tu sabes que estas orejas me hacen de ancla, prefiero quedarme en la arena"

(Morrigan)"okey miedoso"

(Morrigan se lanza al agua y bucea en busca de conchas marinas)

(pasan 5 minutos y Morrigan no sale del agua)

(Rick)*ya se tardo un poco en salir*

(de repente la cadena de burbujas que salían del agua ceso)

(Rick)(alarmado)"¡Morrigan!"

(Rick se lanza al agua y bucea buscando a Morrigan, apenas pasa un minuto y sale al agua por falta de oxigeno)

(Rick)"¿por que diablos no fui con ella?"

(bucea por unos 10 minutos y no encuentra nada)

(Rick)(aguantando las ganas de llorar)"mi mejor amiga, mi única amiga esta"(no puede terminar de hablar porque algo lo jala del pie)

(la cosa lo jala devuelta al agua)

(Rick grita para sus adentros mientras mantiene los ojos cerrados esperando a que termine, algo le hace abrir los ojos)

(Morrigan le había abierto los ojos, estaba bien y tenia una bolsa de plastico en las manos, Morrigan mueve la boca pero Rick no le entiende, los 2 salen a la superficie)

(Morrigan)"dije, porque gritabas"

(Rick)"¿COMO QUE PORQUE GRITABA? PENSABA QUE TE ESTABAS AHOGANDO"

(Morrigan)"se te olvido que yo aguanto la respiración por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?"

(Rick)"pero la aguantaste por mas de 15 minutos"

(Morrigan)"herencia familiar además de práctica, casi siempre se te olvida eso"

(Rick)"verdad, se me olvido que animal era tu padre"

(Morrigan y Rick salen del agua y se sientan en la playa)

(Rick)(ve un momento la posición del sol)"no a pasado el medio día y ya casi me matas del susto 2 veces"

(Morrigan)"bueno si no fuera porque eres fácil de asustar, se te olvido que aguanto la respiración por mucho tiempo y que aún tienes el susto del esqueleto, sería casi imposible asustarte"

(Rick)"bueno a ti también se te olvida que no te entiendo debajo del agua"

(Morrigan)"disculpa es que me acostumbre por mi papa, cuando estábamos en la playa y hacíamos buceo, hablábamos por debajo del agua para saber en donde estábamos, y que te parece lo que encontré"(le muestra la bolsa de plástico, estaba llena de conchas marinas, algunas piedras y baratijas)

(Rick)(revisar la bolsa)"¿que es esto?"(Rick saca de la bolsa una bala 9mm)

(Morrigan)"que raro, no recuerdo haber agarrado una bala"

(Rick)"solo faltaría que mi papa quisiera que aprenda a disparar"

(los 2 se ponen a reír un poco)

(Morrigan)"jajaja verdad, no quiero ser mala pero tu papa a veces te protege demasiado, imagínate que te encuentre con una pistola en la mano, juro por dios que su pelaje rojo se prenderá fuego si o si"

(Rick)"jajaja, me acuerdo que cuando estaba buscando mi consola y por casualidad encontré la pistola de mi papa, juro que tenía los ojos en llamas"

(Morrigan)"okey te reto, una competencia de distancia, el que lance la piedra más lejos gana, el ganador decide que hacemos después"

(Rick)"okey"

(los 2 se quedan hasta medio día lanzado piedras, conchas marinas y otras cosas que Morrigan había encontrado, al final Rick resulto ganador)

(Rick)"y el ganador soy yo"(con aire triunfante)

(Morrigan)"bueno,¿que quieres hacer?, podemos explorar la mansión, ir a ver el bosque, ver si encontramos más pistas sobre la loba fantasma y el piercing dorado, ayudar con la fiesta, jugar en la sala de juegos, seguir nadando y otras cosas"

(Rick)"no se si ver que trama Richard, cuando estaba viendo su ropa, vi que algo se movía"

(Morrigan)"si quieres yo puedo ver que trama, pero no vistes como nos fusilaba en el juego cuando no estábamos pendientes, puedo ir de noche a la puerta de su habitación para ver si oigo algo pero solo será eso"

(Rick)"bueno, por ahora vamos a la sala de juegos a ver si encontramos un juego de los buenos"

(los 2 se ponen de pie y se van caminando a la mansión)

(mientras tanto en la cocina se estaba haciendo el pastel)

(Alexis)(poniendo la cubierta)"vaya, yo pensaba que como vivías en el bosque no cocinarías mucho"

(Veruka)(haciendo el piso 2 del pastel)"bueno no hay mucho que hacer y tengo casi todo lo que necesito a rededor de mi casa, además que mi esposo es algo glotón"

(Alexis)"¿y donde esta tu esposo?"

(Veruka)(se le escapa una lagrima)"no me gusta recodarlo pero si me voy a quedar mejor que lo sepas"

(Alexis)"soy todo oídos"(levanta las orejas)

(Veruka)"el murió en un incendio que se originó no se como, el murió porque estaba atrapado en la casa que estaba en llamas, yo estaba en el lago cuando paso y apenas sentí el olor a quemado, me puse a correr en dirección a mi casa, solo para encontrarla hecha escombros, cuando las llamas se apagaron busque entre los escombros algo que no se hubiera quemado, y encontré a mi marido totalmente calcinado"(con esa ultima frase se puso a llorar)

(Alexis)(le pone una mano en el hombro)"tranquila no fue tu culpa, la vida tiene que continuar y te digo la verdad porque yo pase por lo que tu estas pasando"

(Veruka)(se limpia las lagrimas)"¿que paso con tu esposa?"

(Alexis)"tuve que elegir si salvarla o salvar un pueblo lleno de inocentes, salve a todo el pueblo pero cuando llegue a casa, la encontré con el cuello sangrando lentamente, mi esposa junto con mi hija habían muerto unas 2 horas antes de encontrarlas, no encontré al responsable pero me las pagará aunque sea lo ultimo que haga"

(Veruka)"bueno pero recordar el pasado no creo que vaya a ayudar, además que nos falta el último piso del pastel"

(Alexis)"verdad, por cierto esa pluma te queda bien"

(Veruka)"gracias, es de mi marido, me la dio como un regalo cuando tenia 16 años"

(siguieron cocinando el pastel, mientras en la sala alguien estaba colocando las decoraciones con mucho enojo)

(Richard)*maldito seas Alexis, si no fuera porque tu y yo somos amigos desde bebes ya te habría matado hace años*

(?)"puedes dejar de moverte mucho, resulta algo difícil esconderse cuando te mueves sin parar"

(Richard)"sabes tienes 2 opciones, o aprovechas que te enseñe a volar y te hechas un paseo por todo el terreno de esta mugrienta mansión o me ayudas con las decoraciones, que Alexis y esa zorra de la pluma se van a tardar mucho si quieren hacer un pastel de 3 pisos, así que no creo que te vayan a ver"

(?)"mejor te ayudo, mientras más rápido termines más rápido le puedes preguntar a Alexis en donde esta tu habitación, ese casco que tenías ayer hacia que te movieras sin parar y no me dejaras dormir"

(Richard)"gracias, por fin te decidiste a ayudarme"

(Richard y ? terminaron de poner la decoración, luego Richard le pregunto a Alexis donde estaba la habitación de el, dejo a ? en la habitación)

(Richard)(pasa al lado de una maceta con una planta algo frondosa)"buen intento"(mete la mano y de ella saca a Rick, lo tira al suelo, saca una pistola de su capucha y le apunta en la cara a Rick mientras está en el suelo)

(Rick)(con demasiado miedo en la voz)"no no no no es lo que crees"

(Richard)"GAME OVER"

(se escucha el disparo de una pistola)

continuara...

* * *

**(lucario)¿Rick estará muerto?,¿por que Morrigan no se ahogo y como le hace para hablar debajo del agua?**

**(zoruack)descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo**

**(lucario)dejen sus review con sugerencias, amenazas, consejos, entre otras cosas, si quieren estar al tanto de cuando subo nuevos capítulos póngale favoritos y sin mas que decir adiós lectores del fanfic**


	7. el mar entre las sombras

**(lucario) disculpa lectores no tengo animo para hacer un capitulo, tal vez si me tomo una soda se me ocurra algo(lucario agarra una soda que estaba en la mesa y se la toma)**

**(en la etiqueta de la soda se podía leer claramente" cuidado, puede causar hiperactividad extrema en pokemons")**

**(lucario)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA(abre la laptop y aprieta 1.000 teclas por segundo, en 5 segundos el capitulo esta listo y el teclado echando humo)okey señores y mujeres de fanfic aquí su capitulo hiperactivo, espero que les guste ya que me tarde 5 segundos en hacerlo, y antes de se me olvide los personajes que son aves, las piernas son como las de un ave y las alas las tienen en la espalda, ahora toca responder los reviews(todo eso lo dijo de forma rápida)**

**(ash the pokevenger)no te dare ni un dólar porque no tengo ni uno(lo dice de forma rápida)**

**(Luffy de fuego)leer y veras lo que pasa con Rick(lo dice de forma rápida)**

**(lucario)antes de seguir les aviso que hay algunas palabras fuertes a mi parecer, sin mas que decir voy a subir el capitulo(lo dice de forma lenta)**

**(antes de que lucario pudiera subir el capitulo cae al piso por un bajón de azúcar)**

**(zoruark entra a la habitación al escuchar el estruendo de cuando lucario cae al suelo)**

**(zoruark)¿y a este que le dio?(ve que esta dormido y pone cara maliciosa)esto si será gracioso(sube el capitulo y carga a lucario hasta su cuarto)**

* * *

(suena el disparo de una pistola)

(la pistola de Richard sale volando de su mano)

(Richard)"¿que demonios?"(saca un cuchillo de la capucha y lo lanza hacia Rick, suena otra ves el sonido de un disparo y el cuchillo se desvia)"¿que mierda?"(mueve la cabeza hacia la procedencia de los disparos)

(un águila negra había disparado hacia las armas de Richard)

(Richard)"¿acaso te gusta disparar a mis armas?, me las vas a tener que reparar mala copia de cuervo"

(Sebastian)"no te las voy a reparar porque siempre las usas para matar a un inocente, o eso casi siempre haces ya que o yo o Alexis te detenemos"

(Richard agarra la pistola y el cuchillo que estaban en el suelo, el cuchillo y la pistola tienen una abolladura)

(Richard)"me las vas a pagar tarde o temprano pajarraco"(Richard se da media vuelta y se va por un pasillo de la mansión)

(Sebastian)(pasa una mano por delante de los ojos de Rick)"oye niño despierta"

(Rick esta en shock)

(en eso pasa Morrigan con una pistola de painball y le apunta a Rick)

(Morrigan)"te encontré"(antes de que disparara ve que Sebastian le esta apuntando con su pistola)

(Sebastian)"oye loca cuidado, pensé que le ibas a disparar"(guarda su pistola en una funda que tenia en la cintura)

(Morrigan)"disculpa, es que me encanta jugar al depredador y la presa, y yo soy la depredadora y el la presa, estábamos paseando hasta que entramos una habitación algo grandes parecida a un bosque, por alguna razón los arboles y barricadas improvisadas estaban llenas de pintura y al ver en el fondo había unos armarios que tenían pistolas, rifle y una granada de painball, no pude resistirme, agarre una pistola y vengo correteando a Rick como por 10 minutos"

(Sebastian mira por detrás a Rick, Rick tenia 4 machas de pintura en las orejas y 1 en la pierna derecha)

(Sebastian)"eso explica porque se oculto en la planta, por poco y Richard le dispara"

(Morrigan)"gracias por salvarlo"

(Sebastian)"de nada, pero no creo que se mueva por un tiempo, esta en shock"

(Morrigan)"eso lo arreglo yo"(toma aire)"AYUDA ME QUIEREN MATAR"

(Rick se levanta de golpe)

(Rick)"¡MORRIGAN DONDE ESTAS!"

(Morrigan)"aquí amigo y esto es por darme un susto"

(Morrigan le dispara en la espalda a Rick y le deja una mancha de pintura verde)

(Rick)"auch, eso duele"

(Sebastian)"Morrigan cuidado a que le disparas, esas balas de pintura tienen casi la misma velocidad que una real"

(Morrigan)"lo se, oye que tal si todos jugamos"

(Sebastian)"okey, deja les aviso a los demás"

(pasan unos 30 minutos y todos están reunidos en la sala de painball, la sala era como un sector de un bosque en primavera, había unas barricadas de bolsas de arena y en algunos lugares estaba escondido un cargador de las armas de painball)

(Alexis)"hay solo una forma de ganar y es tomar la bandera del enemigo, si te dan 3 veces o una ves en la cabeza te tienes que tirar al suelo y esperar a que el árbitro, que es Veruka, de la señal que te puedes levantar o que un compañero te levante, como me gusta hacerlo al estilo the last of us solo tienen un cargador con unos cuantos disparos, hay otros escondidos por el área así que busquen bien"(saca un balde con pelotitas rojas y azules)"metan la mano en el balde y agarre una pelota, si les toca una roja son del equipo rojo y si es azul les toca el equipo azul"

(Rick le toco una azul, Alexis le toco una roja, a Luis una roja, Richard una azul, Morrigan azul y Sebastian roja)

(antes de que todos vayan a sus respectivas bases, Alexis le inyecta anestesia en las orejas a Rick para que no sienta dolor si le disparar hay, todos tienen sus armaduras de painball y comienza la partida)

(Richard)"okey malcriados, yo me quedare cerca defendiendo la bandera, ustedes vayan por la bandera enemiga"

(Rick)"okey"

(Morrigan y Rick se alejan un poco de la base, caminan entre los arboles por un rato)

(Morrigan)"ese cascarrabias casi te mata"

(Rick)"y como si no fuera poco nos toca estar en el mismo equipo con el"

(en eso una bala de pintura pasa al lado de la cabeza de Rick)

(Rick se tira al suelo llevándose a Morrigan por delante, los 2 quedan medio abrazados)

(Rick)"perdón"*si esto va a pasar cada vez que juguemos painball, entoces juego aunque todos estén contra mi*(suelta a Morrigan y se cubre con un árbol)

(Morrigan se cubre en una barricada que estaba al lado del árbol)

(los disparos no paraban, Rick dispara unas cuantas veces pero no le daba a nada mientras Morrigan intenta encontrar la procedencia de los disparos)

(Sebastian)"deberían ver lo que tienen detrás"(le dispara a Rick y a Morrigan)

(Morrigan recibe 4 disparos y Rick 2)

(Rick logra cubrirse de los disparos y dispara una vez, le da en la cabeza a Sebastian)

(Rick)"como te quedo el ojo"(levanta a Morrigan)

(Sebastian)"no creas que ganaste, aun te falta encontrar la bandera"

(Morrigan y Rick caminan por un rato tratando de encontrar la bandera cuando se va la luz y todo se queda a oscuras)

(Rick)"¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!"

(se escucha la voz de Alexis)

(Alexis)"¡¿SE QUEMO UN FUSIBLE O QUE?!"

(Sebastian)"¡ALTO AL FUEGO MIENTRAS VUELVE LA LUZ!"

(Morrigan y Rick caminan tratando de encontrar a alguien en la oscuridad)

(Morrigan)(con la pistola de painball en mano)"esto tiene que ser una broma"

(Rick)"no lo creo"(apenas salieron esas palabras el suelo debajo de ellos cedió)

(Rick y Morrigan al unisonó)"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

(gritan hasta que se les acaba el aire, cuando tenían 10 minutos cayendo se ponen a hablar sobre cierta cosa)

(Rick)(con una mejilla toda roja)"me vuelvo a disculpar, pero no quería que te dispararan"

(Morrigan)(con un sonrojo en las mejillas y el seño fruncido)"claro y para eso tenias que lanzarte encima mío y terminar aplastándome una teta"

(Rick)"ya te dije, fue sin querer, lo de tirarme encima tuyo fue para protegerte de las balas pero no tenia planeado lo de caer en uno de tus pechos"*la suerte que tengo o me esta ayudando o me esta fastidiando*

(Morrigan)(se cruza de brasos)"eres un tonto pervertido"

(Rick)"¿por cierto cuanto falta para llegar al fondo?"

(Morrigan)"déjame ver, prepara las orejas"(agarra su pistola que la dejo cayendo al lado suyo y dispara hacia abajo)

(pasa un minuto antes de que Rick escuche el sonido de algo golpeando agua)

(Rick)"la buena noticia es que caeremos en agua, la mala es que con la velocidad que vamos nos sumergiremos mucho"

(Morrigan)"bueno te agarro del brazo y te llevo, solo espero no tener que pasarte aire"

(Rick)(con un sonrojo que por suerte era tapado por el rojo de las cachetadas de Morrigan)"espero que no, y creo que ya estamos por llegar"

(los 2 se ponen en posición de clavadista y llegan al agua, se sumergen lo suficiente como para que cuando Rick saliera del agua necesitara grandes bocanadas de aire)

(Rick)(entre bocanadas de aire)"ya...salimos...del...agua...ahora...que...hacemos"

(Morrigan)"respirar un rato, estas azul"

(se quedan quietos en el agua hasta que Rick vuelve a tener el color de la cara)

(Rick)"mejor nos quitamos esto"

(Morrigan y Rick se quitan las armaduras de painball y dejan que se hundan en el agua)

(Morrigan)"yo me quedo con mi pistola,solo dispara balas de pintura pero es mejor que nada"

(Rick)"la mía se quedo arriba, sin querer la tire cuando el suelo cayo"

(Morrigan)"buenos esto será un poco vergonzoso pero agarrarte de mi cola"

(Rick)(con un poco de duda)"estas segura, no te va a doler"

(Morrigan)"mi papa quería que fuera salvavidas, así que me entreno en llevar personas que se agarren de mi cola, ya no me duele pero si fastidia un poco, pero es eso o tener que esperarte a que me alcances"

(Rick se agarra de la cola de Morrigan)

(Morrigan)(con un poco de acidez en la voz)"si por alguna razón intentas verme la entrepierna, te voy a dejar y no me importa que te ahogues"

(Rick)(con un sonrojo del color de una manzana)"yo no soy un pervertido y somos amigos, puedes confiar en mi"

(Morrigan arrastra a Rick por el agua, van unos 30 minutos que nadan en la oscuridad, Morrigan comienza a jadear del cansancio)

(Morrigan)"suéltate que no aguanto mas"

(Rick)"okey"(suelta la cola de Morrigan)

(Morrigan)"te tocara llevarme, estoy cansada"(se agarra de las orejas de Rick)

(Rick)"gracias a dios que tengo las orejas dormidas por la anestesia"

(Rick apenas logra llevar a Morrigan unos 5 minutos antes de que comenzara a jadear)

(Morrigan)"si salimos vivos de esto, te voy a entrenar personalmente en el bello arte de nadar, no aguantas ni un poco"(suelta las orejas de Rick)

(Rick)"ahora que, no creo poder seguir nadando por mucho"

(Morrigan)"fácil"(se acuesta en el agua y empieza a flotar como si tuviera un flotador)

(Rick)"¿serias tan amable de decirme como lo haces?"

(Morrigan)"solo relájate, si no puedes solo cierra los ojos, eso ayudara"

(Rick cierra los ojos y intenta relajarse sin éxito)

(Rick)"no puedo"

(Morrigan)*mientras mas amigables mas torpes*"piensa en algo que te relaje"

(Rick se acuesta en el agua, cierra los ojos y se pone a pensar, de repente siente que esta flotando en el agua)

(Rick)"Morrigan"

(Morrigan)"¿si?"

(Rick)"no te incomoda el frio del agua"

(Morrigan)"un poco pero nada de que preocuparse"

(se quedan flotando en el agua hasta que se duermen)

(cuando despiertan sienten que están acostados en algo)

(Rick)"¿donde estamos?"(se talla los ojos)

(Morrigan)"una playa creo"

(aun no había luz en ninguna parte, pero a lo lejos se podía ver una casa que era lo único iluminado)

(los 2 caminan hasta estar a un paso de la puerta, la luz que salía de las ventanas hacia que se pudiera presenciar que la arena era negra)

(Rick)"esto me da mala espina"

(Morrigan)"prefieres quedarte afuera en donde no vemos nada o adentro donde tenemos luz"(abre la puerta)

(Morrigan y Rick entran a la casa, de repente algo les golpea la cabeza haciendo que cayeran al suelo noqueados, cuando despiertan están amarrados a unas sillas)

(Rick)"pero que paso"

(esqueleto)"nada, solo venganza bruja"

(Rick)(abre los ojos de golpe)"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

(esqueleto)"cállate perra o juego al doctor con tu amiguita"

(Rick)"que diablos quieres"

(esqueleto)"bueno tu me dejaste una grieta en la quijada, así que te voy poner un reto, si lo completas te salvas de mi castigo, si fallas, bueno deja te lo muestro"

(adelante de Rick aparece una pantalla, cuando la ve se queda helado del miedo)

(se podía ver la mansión toda destruida, todos sus ocupantes estaban muertos en el piso, Alexis, Richard, Luis, Sebastian, todos los que estaban en la mansión habían muerto, en frente de todo, estaba un monstruo, tenia la figura de un conejo, pero el pelaje era totalmente negro, los ojos tenían un fuego que te mataba desde el interior, tenia unas garras en las manos, el monstruo tenia a Morrigan en la mano derecha y su corazón en la izquierda)

(la pantalla desaparece)

(esqueleto)"te gusta lo que ves"

(Rick estaba mudo del miedo al ver esa escena)

(esqueleto)"para que lo sepas ese eres tu, a ti y a tu amiguita les puse una gema un tanto especial, digamos que si se la quitan literalmente se quitan el corazón, si la quieren ver esta en su pecho, mi reto es simple, tienes 2 semanas para descubrir quien es la loba negra y que oculta el cuervo, si fallas, hare que esa gema te consuma, si lo logras te dejo en paz"

(Rick)"estas loco"

(esqueleto)"gracias por el alago hermosa, mientras hablamos tu amiga esta sufriendo"

(Rick)"maldito"(intenta liberarse de la cuerdas pero no puede)

(esqueleto)"tranquila, solo le estoy mostrando como mueren sus padres, una y otra ves"

(Rick)"cuando me libere te voy a matar maldito esqueleto"

(esqueleto)"si es que puedes, yo soy el que manda, así que decide, o ella muere de una vez o haces el reto, a tu elección conejita"

(Rick)*si no lo hago la va a matar y si lo hago puedo fallar y acabar con todos, maldita sea me la juego*"acepto el reto"

(esqueleto)"muy bien, ya sabes 2 semanas para resolver 2 misterios, me importa un diablo como lo intentes, solo descubre los misterios y veras la luz, falla y veraz oscuridad"

(Rick)"ya veras que te voy a vencer"

(esqueleto)"y tengo el derecho de ponerte reglas cuando quiera, y la primera es que nadie debe enterarse de la gema ni del reto"

(Rick)"que hice para merecer esto"

(esqueleto)(señalar la grieta que tiene en la quijada)"esto conejita, bueno cierra los ojos, puede que te duela"

(Rick)"que co"(no puede terminar porque el esqueleto le noquea de un golpe en la cara)

(sueño de Rick)

(Rick estaba corriendo de una sombra)

(Rick)"aléjate de mi"

(sombra)"no puedes escapar de mi"(la sombra agarra a Rick y lo tira al piso)

(Rick se voltea)

(la sombra era una versión negra de Rick, los ojos los tenia rojos, el pelaje totalmente negro y unas garras en las manos)

(sombra)"yo soy tu"

(Rick se para y se queda quieto)

(Rick)"tu no eres yo"

(sombra)"lo soy, siempre estoy a tus pies, siempre estoy contigo"

(Rick)"aléjate de mi loco"

(sombra)"veras que te voy a consumir, yo soy tu y tu eres yo, no hay mucha diferencia pero eso va a cambiar"

(la sombra se adentra en Rick, Rick de repente empieza a parecerse al conejo de la pantalla)

(lo próximo que Rick ve, es el mismo escenario, y tenia a Morrigan y su corazón en las manos)

(Morrigan)"Rick... como pudiste"

(Rick)"Morrigan, por favor no mueras"

(Morrigan)"Rick despierta"

(fuera del sueño)

(Morrigan estaba agitando a Rick)

(Morrigan)"Rick despierta"

(Rick abre los ojos y se sienta)

(Rick)"¿que paso?"

(Morrigan)"el esqueleto me hizo ver como morían mis padres varias veces, y cuando pestañe estaba aquí a tu lado"

(Rick gira la cabeza, estaban en la playa de la mansión)

(Rick)"okey"(se mueve un poco el pelaje del pecho, se podía ver que tenia una gema incrustada en el medio del pecho, tenia un color blanco que parecía como si fuera nieve)

(Morrigan)(con mucho asombro)"que te paso"

(Rick)"acepte un reto del esqueleto, tenemos 2 semanas para saber que oculta Richard y quien es la loba negra, y tu también tienes una gema en el pecho"

(Morrigan se mueve un poco el pelaje del pecho y se podía ver su gema, tenia una textura de un remolino de color rojo y azul)

(Morrigan)"esto será fácil"

(Rick)"no tanto, nadie puede saber del reto ni de las gemas, y debemos cuidarla, el esqueleto me dijo que están conectadas al corazón y si fallamos terminare matándolos a todos"

(los 2 se paran y vuelven a la mansión)

(estaban por un pasillo cuando alguien les agarra por detrás)

(Rick)"estamos cansados de muchas sorpresas"

(Luis)"vas a querer esta ultima sorpresa"

(Luis le pone una venda en los ojos a Morrigan y a Rick)

(los guía por la mansión hasta que parar)

(Luis)"quítense la venda"

(se quitan la venda, tenían en frente un pastel de chocolate de 3 pisos, al lado había unas cuantas cosas)

(Alexis, Sebastian, Luis, Veruka al unisonó)"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MORRIGAN!"

(todos se pasan toda la tarde con algunos juegos de fiesta además de usar la maquina con el juego de pokemon y comiendo pastel hasta que toco abrir los regalos)

(Morrigan)"veamos cual abro primero"(agarra una caja y la abre)

(Morrigan abre todos sus regalos, Alexis y Sebastian le regalaron 2 teléfonos con el mapa de la mansión, Luis le regalo una cámara, Veruka un libro de plantas silvestres y Richard le regalo un cráneo, lo cual no le causo gracia a Alexis)

(Rick)"lamento no tener un regalo"

(Morrigan)"pude experimentar lo que es ser un buizel, no lo habría hecho si no fuera por ti, eso fue el mejor regalo que alguien me a dado en toda mi vida"

(?)"asi que tu eres la niña del cumpleaños"

(Morrigan y Rick se voltean, el que hablo era el lobo azul, todo su pelaje era azul excepto por la zona de la barrila que era de color blanco, usaba unas muletas para moverse)

(Morrigan)"hola, si hoy es mi cumpleaños"

(Moises)"hola, mi nombre es Moises, que bien que por lo menos 2 chicos se salvaron de esta guerra"

(Morrigan)(baja la mirada)"no del todo"

(Moises)"disculpa si te hice recordar algo, ten, mi regalo"(Moises le dio una pistola)

(Morrigan)"vaya, no me lo esperaba"

(Moises)"a mi ya no me sirve, Sebastian la reparo pero no pudo salvar las balas, no tienes que preocuparte de que se dispare"

(Morrigan)"okey, gracias por el regalo"

(Moises)"de nada"

(la fiesta termina, todos se van a sus cuartos y se acuestan)

(en el cuarto de Morrigan y Rick)

(Morrigan)"no puedo creer los regalos que me toco este año"

(Rick)"dime, ¿Cuál te gusto mas?"

(Morrigan)"el tuyo, pero el lobo azul me dio una sorpresa"(le muestra la pistola que el lobo le dio)

(Rick)"vaya, ¿te dijo como se llama?"

(Morrigan)"se llama Moises"

(Rick)"dame un momento la pistola"

(Morrigan le da la pistola a Rick, Rick busca en su bolso y encuentra la bala que había encontrado Morrigan)

(Rick le quita el cargador a la pistola y mete la bala, vuelve a poner el cargador)

(Rick)"okey"(quita un momento el seguro y ve que la bala este en la recamara, le vuelve a poner el seguro)

(Morrigan)"¿que haces?"

(Rick)"como están las cosas, es mejor que lleves esta pistola"

(Morrigan)"pero no se como se usan esas cosas"

(Rick)"Alexis es un militar, si en esta mansión hay un campo de tiro yo te enseño a manejarlas, no he disparado pero a escondidas manoseaba la pistola de mi papa viendo como se usaba"

(Morrigan)"vaya conejito malo"

(Rick)"no es gran cosa"

(Morrigan)"una cosa, ¿que pensaste para que te relajaras, cuando estábamos en el mar que no tenia luz?

(Rick)"estaba pensando en ti, eres mi mejor amiga, siempre me ayudas cuando tenia un problema, eso me relajo"

(Morrigan)(un poco sonrojada)"buenas noches"

(Rick)"buenas noches"

(los 2 se acomodan en sus camas y se duermen)

continuara...

* * *

**(zoruark)bueno lectores hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que hayan disfrutado de las cosas que le pasan a esos 2 mocosos, si alguien pregunta que hice con lucario, pues lo sabra mas adelante y sin mas que decir hasta el próximo capitulo, adiós**


	8. una visita inesperada

**(apenas estaba saliendo el sol cuando nuestro lucario favorito se estaba despertando)**

**(mente de lucario)que rico es dormir, ¿un momento cuando me fui a la cama?(abre los ojos)**

**(lucario se da el susto mas grande de su vida, estaba en la cama de zoruark y la estaba abrazando de una manera que solo los casados hacen, del susto se cae de la cama despertando a zoruark)**

**(zoruark)buenos días lucario, ayer me hiciste sentir maravillosa**

**(lucario)(con pánico)¿Qué paso ayer?**

**(zoruark)tuvimos una noche loca, eso es lo que paso**

**(lucario)(con miedo hasta en los huesos)pero si no recuerdo nada**

**(zoruark)tontito, yo si lo recuerdo, fuiste tan salvaje que me hiciste aullar del placer**

**(lucario sale corriendo de la habitación)**

**(zoruark)jajajajajajajaja como me encanta jugar bromas pesadas, okey lectores basta de ver como hago sufrir a lucario por el momento, para celebrar el primer seguidor de esta historia, pienso subir un capitulo especial extra largo, ahora a responder los reviews**

**(egok)también me gusto tu capitulo mas reciente y recuerda tratar a los personajes con cariño, ya tu sabes porque**

**(ash the pokevenger)me tome la molestia de contestar tu review y gracias, a veces se me olvida como se escribe mi nombre**

**(zoruark)sin mas que decir hora del fanfic(sube el capitulo)**

* * *

jueves 5 de junio del 2017

(todos estaban durmiendo a excepción de cierto cuervo que estaba en el techo, viendo la luna)

POW Richard

(Richard)*primero la perdida de mi familia, luego Alexis aprovechando mi secreto para que no haga lo que quiero, luego la mayoría de nuestros compañeros muertos y ahora 2 carajitos que se salvaron de pura suerte*

(?)"¿Richard que pasa?, siempre estas con un rifle apuntando a lo que sea y ahora estas viendo la luna"(sale de la capucha de Richard y se sienta a su lado)

(Richard)"solo estaba maldiciendo la puta suerte que tiene esos mocosos, se salvaron de una muerte segura pero cuando los agarre intentando espiarme, juro por todos los que cayeron ante mis armas que terminaran muertos"

(?)"recuerda que yo te pegue una mano"

(Richard)"claro tu solo tienes que soplar y todos huyen hacia un lago"

(?)(señala hacia una guadaña que esta al lado de Richard)"y tu solo tiene que usar esa cosa y eres la muerte en persona"

(Richard)"dime algo que no sepa"

(?)"esos muchachos se están enfrentando al esqueleto"

(Richard)"¿como descubriste eso?"

(?)"cuando eres pequeño puedes ir por los conductos de aire sin ser escuchado, no se lo que tienen que hacer pero solo cuentan con 2 semanas para hacerlo"

(Richard)"esos mocosos ya valieron "

(?)"verdad"

POW Narrador

(en otro lugar, para ser precisos en un bosque cerca de una base militar, un mono estaba probando un traje especial)

(búho)"okey, este traje es de gran movilidad y resistencia, quiero ver si sirve, por eso estas aquí, mas adelante hay unos obstáculos y voy a ver si con el traje puesto te puedes mover con gran habilidad"(tenia una bata de laboratorio)

(mono)"pan comido"(su pelaje era blanco, tenia una cicatriz algo grande en el brazo izquierdo y en la pierna derecha, tenia puesto el traje que era de color azul, unas pequeñas partes se elevaban mostrando que había una placa de algún material resistente)

(el mono con gran habilidad pasa los obstáculos como si solo fuera su camino)

(búho)"okey, en la cima de ese árbol que tienes al frente"(señala un árbol que era como un edificio de 7 pisos)"esta una bandera, tráela de vuelta"

(mono)"ya no tengo hambre pero esto es pan comido"(sube el árbol a una gran velocidad y agarra la bandera, luego baja saltando de rama en rama)

(búho)(saca una lista)"del 1 al 10 te molesta usar el traje"

(mono)" para mi es un 0, fue como si no lo tuviera puesto"

(búho)(saca una pistola y le dispara al mono en el pecho)"del 1 al 10 sentiste la bala"

(mono)"un 2, apenas lo sentí"

(búho)"okey por ahora eso es todo, cámbiate y ve al laboratorio, quiero probar una ultima cosa y terminamos por hoy"

(mono)"mas te vale que la paga sea buena, no tengo ni 15 años y ya estoy sintiendo lo que es ser el blanco de una bala"

(el búho y el mono entran en la base y empiezan a hablar por los pasillos)

(búho)"¿como es que te llamas?"

(Hugo)"me llamo Hugo"

(búho)"bueno Hugo, ¿Por qué te arriesgas con estas pruebas?"

(Hugo)"por el dinero"

(búho)"debes tener otra razón, solo mírate, tienes esas cicatrices por 2 experimentos fallidos, te la juegas demasiado para solo tener 13 años"

(Hugo)"soy pobre, mis padres están en deplorables condiciones por esta estúpida guerra y mi primo por sádico no nos ayuda, por eso me arriesgo, ya muchos ha perdido a sus familias y yo no quiero ser parte de eso"

(búho)"bueno tu y yo somos amigos, si todo sale bien en la siguiente prueba te voy a dar un extra"

(Hugo)"gracias"

(los 2 se separan)

(Hugo)*matar,matar y matar, eso es lo único que sabe hacer mi estúpido primo, ¿Por qué no ayuda a su propia familia?*

(Hugo llega a los vestidores y se cambia la armadura por su vestimenta, hugo era de los pocos que estaban acostumbrados a usar ropa, tenia una camisa gris sin mangas y un pantalón algo suelto de color negro, no usa zapatos)

(Hugo agarra el traje, fue directo al laboratorio a dejar el traje y hacer la ultima prueba del día)

(Hugo)(entra en el laboratorio)"okey, ¿donde dejo el traje?"

(búho)"déjalo en esa mesa"(señala una mesa que estaba pegada a la pared)

(Hugo)(deja el traje en la mesa)"dime, ¿que falta para terminar por hoy?"

(búho)"¿conoces esa nueva tecnología que te permite entrar en el juego?"

(Hugo)"si, pero hay pocos de esos cascos y son extremadamente caros"

(búho)"bueno yo modifique uno, seria como un casco de hacker, te permitiría entrar en los sistemas y mucho más con la simple orden de la mente, no estoy seguro si funciona"

(Hugo)"¿hay riesgo de que me vuele la cabeza?"

(búho)"lo máximo que te podría hacer es dejarte en estado vegetativo"(le da el casco a hugo)

(Hugo)"ya quiero irme a la cama así que terminemos con esto"(antes de que pudiera ponerse el casco algo hace explotar el laboratorio, la explosión ocasiona que algo saliera volando hacia la cabeza de hugo, dejándolo inconciente al instante)

(20 minutos después hugo se empezaba a recuperar del golpe)

(Hugo)(recupera la conciencia se da cuenta que el laboratorio esta en llamas)"¿que paso?"

(todo el laboratorio estaba en llamas, la salida estaba bloqueada por el fuego y el cuerpo del científico estaba quemado a un lado del traje)

(Hugo)*con que es resistente a todo, por favor que sea a prueba de fuego*(corre hacia el traje y se lo pone encima de la ropa)

(Hugo corre hacia la salida y cuando la cruza se da cuenta que el traje impidió que se prendiera fuego, pega carrera hacia la salida de la base, apretó el paso cuando recordó que en la mismísima base había explosivos suficientes para hacerla volar por los aires, cuando cruza la salida y salta el alambrado que rodeaba la base, esta explota dejando un profundo cráter)

(Hugo)(jadeando mira hacia arriba y ve un avión enemigo alejándose de la zona)*maldita sea, ¡MIS PADRES!*

(sin perder el tiempo comenzó a corre hacia el pueblo, o lo que quedaba, lo había bombardeado sin fin, pocas casas estaban en pie y todo lo demás en ruinas, tuvo que saltar por escombros y pasar por las casas en ruinas para evitar cráteres que llenaban el pueblo, cuando llego a su casa quedo con la boca abierta, apenas la mitad de su casa estaba en pie, la otra estaba en ruinas)

(Hugo)*no puede ser, no puede ser*(corre hacia su casa)

(con la esperanza de encontrar algo empieza a mover escombros, encontró su bolso, una linterna con 2 pilas de repuesto y una nota de sus padres)

(la nota decía "hijo no te preocupes, volveremos en la mañana, nos llamaron del trabajo, te dejamos la comida hecha en la nevera, con amor y besos, mamá y papá")

(Hugo fue a la cocina que aun estaba en pie y agarro la comida que sus padres le había dejado, después de comer se fue al cuarto de sus padres, ya que el suyo estaba en el lado que ahora era puras ruinas y se quedo dormido, a la mañana siguiente despertó, se quedo en la cocina esperando hasta que dio el medio dia)

(Hugo)*debe ser que ahora están en un refugio*(revisa un periódico que estaba en la calle y encuentra el anuncio del refugio de Alexis)*hora de hacer las maletas*

(Hugo agarro su bolso y guardo todo lo que pensó le iba a ser de utilidad, agarro parte de la comida que tenían, 2 termos de agua, la linterna, unas ropas suyas que estaban entre los escombros y por si las dudas un tubo, con el bolso en la espalda y vistiendo el traje especial se encamino hacia la mansión con la esperanza de ver de nuevo a sus padres)

(mientras tanto en la mansión, cierto conejo y cierta zorra discutían de como completar el reto)

(Morrigan)"y que tal si le amenazo con la pistola para que nos muestre que oculta?"

(Rick)"eso seria suicidio, además tu no sabes dispara eso y apenas tiene una bala"*además que si sobrevives tendrias pasaje directo a la cárcel*

(Morrigan)"bueno que se te ocurre, no podemos trepar hasta su cuarto porque el desgraciado prefirió que fuera en el piso 3, no podemos amenazarle porque ya esta armado hasta el pico y intentar ganarnos su confianza seria como ver sin ojos, imposible"

(Rick)"será mejor que primero descubramos quien es esa loba negra, tengo leves sospechas de quien puede ser"

(Morrigan)"¿dime, quien es?"

(Rick)"podría ser la hermana de Alexis o su mamá, de alguna forma debemos de conseguir que Alexis nos hable sobre ella"

(Morrigan)"tu eres el mas sociable de nosotros"

(Rick)(facepalm)"¿por que siempre tienes la razón cuando se trata de usarme?"

(Morrigan)"porque siempre eres muy amigable y lo se por experiencia"

(Rick y Morrigan recorren la mansión buscando al dueño, para su sorpresa lo encontraron en la pradera poniendo unas cajas y arriba de estas unas botellas, en ese momento al sol le faltaba poco para ocultarse en el horizonte)

(Rick)"¿Alexis que estas haciendo?"

(Alexis)"poniendo unos blancos, ser militar tiene sus ventajas y una de ellas es que puedes quitarle las armas a los enemigos que hayas matado, como no encuentro que hacer voy a disparar un poco, ¿quieres hacer una competencia de tiro al blanco?"

(Rick)"claro, pero no se disparar"

(Alexis saca una pistola de una bolsa de lona que tenia al lado y se la entrega a Rick)

(Alexis)"solo le quitas el seguro y aprietas el gatillo"

(Rick)"si se disparar, solo que nunca he disparado"

(Morrigan)(bostezo)"los dejo solos, quiero ver ese juego llamado OUTLAST"

(Morrigan sale corriendo antes de que Alexis le pudiera decir que ese era un juego de terror de los buenos)

(Alexis)"te recomiendo que cuando vuelva, le des un abrazo, creo que estará mas traumada que ver como una persona es destripada en frente tuyo"*y para rematar eso se ve en el juego al menos 5 veces*

(Rick)(traga saliva)"bueno como te decía, nunca he disparado un arma"

(Alexis)"agarra el arma con firmeza, no debes tener miedo, ponla de forma que tu ojo y la mirilla queden alineados y apunta al blanco, cuando vayas a dispara reten la respiración o te va a doler y como no tiene mucha potencia no te preocupes por el retroceso"

(Rick hace todo lo que Alexis le dice y aprieta el gatillo, lo próximo que se escucha es el sonido del disparo y de una botella rompiéndose)

(Rick)"increíble y eso que fue a la primera"

(Alexis)"impresionante la verdad, yo pensé que ibas a fallar por lo menos 2 centímetros pero le diste justo en el centro, okey hora de la competencia"(saca otra pistola del bolso)

(Rick y Alexis posicionaron las cajas que Alexis había traído y encima de ellas 50 botellas, 25 eran rojas y 25 eran azules)

(Alexis)"la pistola tiene un máximo de 18 balas contando la de la recamara, algunas botellas están alineadas de forma que solo necesites una bala para acabar con varias, tu tienes que disparar a los rojas y yo a las azules, el que destruya más gana"

(Rick)"no te importa que apostemos"

(Alexis)"¿que apostamos?"

(Rick)"si yo gano tienes que hablarme de cierta cosa sin oponerte"

(Alexis)"okey pero si yo gano tienes que ponerte la pelusa rosa de tus orejas y tomarte una foto, y luego subirla a Facebook"

(Rick)"jaja muy chistosito"

(Alexis)"si no fuera por estas orejas que tengo no los habría escuchado cuando pasaban por el pasillo chico lopunny"

(los 2 comienza con la competencia, cuando a Rick le quedaba la ultima bala la puntuación era 20 a 22 a favor de Alexis)

(Alexis)"okey te queda una bala pero debes romper 3 botellas para ganar, ya lo tengo ganado"

(Rick se concentra todo lo que puede, dispara y cierra los ojos al mismo tiempo, se escucha el sonido de botellas rompiéndose, abre lo ojos y para su sorpresa había destruido 3 botellas con su ultimo disparo)

(Alexis)"okey me ganaste, tienes suerte que no soy muy bueno con las armas de una mano, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar?"

(Rick)*si le hablo de la loba me va a descubrir seguro*"me puedes hablar de ese piercing que tienes en la oreja"

(Alexis)"si tanto quieres saber de este piercing entoces no te negare al saberlo, algunos lobos tienen la tradición de ponerse un piercing con una escritura que indica que pertenece a cierta familia, a los casados se les pone uno que tiene las 2 escritoras, la suya y la del esposo o esposa, quitarse el piercing es abandonar la familia o divorcio, pero viendo donde estoy no tengo familia ni cercana ni lejana"

(Rick)"disculpa si te molesto explicarme eso"

(Alexis)"una apuesta es una apuesta, no te preocupes que solo hice lo que me toco por perder, ¿quieres otra ronda?"

(Luis)(con cara de enojado que superaba la del mismísimo diablo)"¡OTRA RONDA MIS HUEVOS, NI UN HIJO MIO SE VA A METER DE MILITAR!"(agarra a Rick de las orejas)

(Alexis hace un movimiento rápido en el brazo de Luis y logra liberar a Rick)

(Rick)"gracias"

(Alexis)"te recomiendo que te pongas detrás de mi"

(Rick se pone detrás de Alexis mientras Luis agarra una escopeta de la bolsa de lona que había traído Alexis)

(Luis)"¡ACASO SE TE DIO LA GANA CONVERTIR A MI HIJO EN UN MILITAR PARA SU ESTUPIDA GUERRA GRAN HIJO DE PERRA!"

(Alexis)"te recomiendo que te tranquilices, no te quiero hacer daño"

(Luis)"¡AGARRATE ESTE DAÑO MAL NACIDO!"

(Luis le dispara en el pecho a Alexis, Alexis cae de rodillas mientras Luis se acerca y le apunta en la cabeza)

(Luis)"ultimas palabras antes de que te muestre de lo que soy capaz por mi hijo"

(Alexis)"solo 2, pelaje endurecido"

(Luis)"¿que?"

(Alexis en un movimiento rápido le pega en la entre pierna a Luis, le saca el arma y con la culata le da un golpe en la cabeza que lo derriba, para la sorpresa de Luis Alexis no tenia ni una herida por el disparo de la escopeta, Alexis le apunta con la escopeta)

(Alexis)"te voy a decir 3 cosas, 1 ten cuidado con tus acciones, si quisiera te habría metido la culata en el cuello y luego de un pisotón te aplasto lo que para ti se llama cabeza, 2 yo le pregunte si quería hacer una competición y el me dijo que si, yo no lo guiare en su camino ya que el es su propio guía y 3 este mundo se volvió loco, si no has oído la radio la gente se esta matando por el alimento y pocos son los que vienen a los refugios pacíficamente, creo que se les llaman cazadores, tu hijo ya sabia como dispara pero no sabe como se debe dispara por eso te recomiendo que le quites la correa y le enseñes a defenderse ya que o lo haces tu o lo hago yo o el aprende por si mismo"

(Rick)"Alexis no le dispares, es solo que el es sobreprotector conmigo"

(Luis)"si disculpa, en serio me enojo cuando lo veo con un arma en la mano, no quiero perderlo"

(Alexis)"entiendo que no quieras perderlo pero debes medirte, si no fuera que en el ejercito te enseñan muchos trucos para sobrevivir estaría muerto y tu en la cárcel por matar a un militar, creo que esos son 20 años de cárcel minimo"

(Rick se pone al lado de Luis mientras esta arrodillado en el suelo por el dolor de su entre pierna)

(Alexis)"bueno para la proxi"(no puede terminar porque de repente un tubo le da de lleno en la cabeza noqueándolo)

(Rick y Luis quedan asustados pensando que era uno de esos cazadores, pero cierto mono de antes le había acomodado el tubo en la cabeza a Alexis)

(Hugo)"por poco y les dispara este desgraciado"

(Rick le apunta con su pistola con la esperanza de asustarlo, ya que no tenia balas)

(Hugo)(levanta las manos)"tranquilo, no soy un cazador como este lobo, además les salve de una muerte segura"

(Luis)(logra pararse)"el no era un cazador, es el militar del refugio, el que salió vivo de una misión suicida"

(Hugo)"mierda yo pensaba que era un cazador, donde esta el tal refugio, hay que ver que no lo haya matado"

(entre los 3 levantan a Alexis y corren hacia la casa, claro Luis agarro la bolsa de lona)

(Hugo)"disculpa si me presente de forma hostil, me llamo Hugo"

(Rick)"Rick y el zorro es mi papá, se llama Luis"

(Luis)"un gusto"

(los 3 entran en la mansión con el cuerpo de Alexis, Veruka y Sebastian los reciben, rápidamente llevan a Alexis a una pequeña enfermería que estaba en la mansión, Veruka se queda revisando a Alexis mientras Sebastian va a buscar a Richard, mientras tanto Luis, Hugo y Rick estaban afuera de la enfermería hablando)

(Luis)"así que las cosas están muy mal afuera"

(Hugo)"no tienes ni idea, tuve que matar a un grandulón que me quería quitar el bolso y el traje que tengo puesto, por suerte esquive sus golpes y le di de lleno en la cabeza, todo esta en decadencia"

(Rick)"¿de donde dices que vienes?"

(Hugo)"de un pueblo que se llama hiervas buenas, los prados son hermosos o antes lo eran"

(Luis)"¿donde esta tu familia?, se nota que eres joven"

(Hugo)"no se, cuando llegue a mi casa estaba una parte en ruinas, entre los escombros encontré una nota de mis padres, decía que habían salido por su trabajo, somos pobres por lo que aceptamos cualquier trabajo que sea legal, este traje es de un experimento, me salvo la vida en el camino, por ahora se que repele el fuego y las balas de calibres bajos"

(Rick)"tienes alguna arma"

(Hugo)(muestra el tubo)"solo este tubo y un cargador de pistola que encontré en un coche de la policía pero sin una pistola no le tengo utilidad, pero como están las cosas cada bala cuenta"

(en eso Veruka llega con Moises y Richard siguiéndoles)

(Hugo)"hola primo, no esperaba verte por aquí"

continuara...

* * *

**(zoruark)¿la loba será familiar de Alexis?¿Hugo es Primo de Moises o de Richard?¿Hugo volverá a ver a sus padres o los vera en la tumba o el mismo morirá y sus padres viviran?**

**(gengar)eso lo sabran en los próximos capítulos**

**(zoruark)¿te quedo claro de que dejes tus bromas?**

**(gengar)si, no volveré a pasarme con mis bromas*solo hare bromas más pesadas que el plomo***

**(zoruark)ojala hayan disfrutado de este capitulo**

**(gengar)dejen sus tan queridos reviews con cualquier cosa que pase por sus cabezas**

**(zoruark)el especial no tiene fecha de salida, pero para dejarlos babeando por el especial les diré que es del pasado de uno de nuestros queridos personajes**

**(gengar)y para no quedarse con todo el crédito, algunos personajes no le pertenecen al escritor, Richard pertenece a egok, hugo a luffy de fuego y Moises es de un amigo mio**

**(gengar y zoruark al unisono)sin mas que decir adiós lectores del fanfic**


	9. mi familia a mi lado por siempre

**(zoruark y gengar estaban sentados en unas sillas afuera de la casa, zoruark tenia un pote de palomitas y gengar una botella de 2 litros de refresco)**

**(zoruark)hola lectores, aquí zoruark y mi amigo gengar disfrutando de una broma**

**(gengar)jajajajaja, lucario cree que zoruark esta embarazada de sus hijos**

**(zoruark)jajajaja y se quería desquitar conmigo a palos, pero como me tiene que tener respeto por estar "embarazada" se esta desquitando con nuestro entrenador**

**(a lo lejos se puede ver a lucario persiguiendo a un chico de cabello negro, tenia puesto una camisa verde, unos short de color marron, una gorra de color verde y unos zapatos deportivos de color blanco y verde)**

**(lucario)¡ven cobarde, solo quiero ver lo que tienes dentro de la cabeza!(le lanza muchas esferas aural mientras lo persigue)**

**(entrenador)¡AYUDA!(corre a toda velocidad)**

**(zoruark)bueno como siempre es hora de responder a los reviews**

**(ash the pokevenger)se pondrá mas interesante con cada capitulo y veras como se resuelve el misterio**

**(zoruark)sin mas que decir hora del fanfic(sube el capitulo)**

* * *

(Hugo)"hola primo, no esperaba verte por aquí"

(Richard)"el sentimiento es mutuo, así que sigues con tus idioteces"

(Hugo)"por lo menos yo lo hice pensando que los estaba defendiendo, no como tu señor me importa una mierda la vida"

(los 2 se miraban con cara de odio)

(Moises)"bueno antes de que se maten, me pueden decir que paso con Alexis"

(Rick)"larga historia, pero Hugo le golpeo con el tubo en la cabeza"

(Hugo)"pensaba que era un cazador"(de la mochila que tiene saca un walkie talkie)

(Luis)"¿estas en un grupo?"

(Hugo)"se podría decir que si, cuando venia para acá encontré a un jaguar, al parecer esta buscando a su hermano por todos los refugios, al final nos hicimos amigos"

(Richard)"claro me creo eso"(sarcasmo)

(hugo se va caminando por el pasillo)

(Luis)"¿en verdad es tu primo?"

(Richard)"si, pero no nos llevamos bien"

(Moises)"por lo menos tu tienes a un primo vivo"(se va por el lado opuesto del pasillo)

(Richard)"ojala no lo tuviera"(se va a su cuarto)

(Luis)"oye hijo, disculpa por agarrarte de las orejas"

(Rick)"tranquilo, pero ya tengo 16, ya no soy un niño"

(Luis)(le revuelve un poco el pelaje de la cabeza)"verdad"

(Rick)"bueno mejor voy a ver como esta Morrigan"

(Rick se va hacia la sala de juegos, cuando entra se queda con la boca abierta, en la pantalla de juego se podía ver que Morrigan estaba al borde del paro cardiaco)

(Rick)¡MORRIGAN!(logra sacar a Morrigan del juego)

(Morrigan estaba temblando demasiado, abraza a Rick)

(Morrigan)(llorando un poco)"no sabes lo que tuve que vivir"(abraza con mas fuerza a Rick)

(Rick)(le devuelve el abrazo)"tranquila ya paso, nada fue real"

(Morrigan se calma un poco, a los 10 minutos se recupera totalmente)

(Morrigan)(se separa de Rick)"voy a tener pesadillas esta noche"

(Rick)(ve la hora que marca la pantalla de la consola)"si quieres jugamos un rato, apenas son las 20:00 PM"

(Morrigan)"bueno, ¿Qué juego jugamos?"

(Rick)"señora, espero que tenga buena puntería"(mete el disco de the last of us en la consola)

(los 2 se quedan jugando por un buen tiempo, cuando llegaron a la parte en donde Joel se encuentra con su hermano deciden parar)

(Rick)(quitándose el casco)"nunca pensé que nos iba a ir muy bien en el modo superviviente"

(Morrigan)(quitándose el casco)"y aun no se como Sebastian modifica estos juegos, me da un poco de rabia en tener que compartir las armas"

(Rick)(ve la hora)"son las 23:00, ¿quieres ver que encontramos esta noche?"

(Morrigan)"tenemos 2 semanas para descubrir 2 cosas, si lo que me dijiste del piercing es cierto entoces tenemos que encontrar a esa loba y ver que tiene escrito su piercing"

(de repente hugo entra en la sala)

(Hugo)"¿me pueden decir exactamente de quien hablar?"

(Rick)(sudando frio)"escuchaste todo lo que dijimos"

(Hugo)"si, quien es esa tal loba"

(Morrigan)"porque te diríamos"

(Hugo)(muestra el tubo)"si es algo que me afecte de cierta manera, quiero saberlo"

(Morrigan)(mete la mano un momento en su pelaje)"y si no queremos decírtelo"

(Hugo)"lo descubriré"

(Morrigan)(de su pelaje saca la pistola que Moises le había regalado)"¿que decías?"

(Hugo)(levanta las manos)"¿de donde mierda se consigue armas de fuego?"

(Rick)(claramente sorprendido por la actitud de Morrigan)*se que es ruda, ¿pero puede serlo hasta el punto de amenazar a alguien de muerte?*

(Morrigan)"mira te recomiendo no meterte en nuestros asuntos, dijiste que el traje repele las balas, pero eso no significa que tu cabeza pueda hacerlo"

(Hugo sale de la sala)

(Rick)(con cara de sorprendido)"no puedo creer que lo amenazaste de muerte"

(Morrigan)(vuelve a meter la pistola en su pelaje)"era eso o el riesgo que descubriera nuestras gemas, no sabemos si harán algo de la nada y si el lo ve, perderemos la apuesta y ya sabes como terminarían las cosas"

(Rick)(suspiro)"verdad, pero tendremos que tener cuidado de que no nos descubra"

(en cierto lugar, cierto mono encontró el diario de Rick)

(Hugo)"veamos que cosas me esconden"(lo lee al derecho y al revés, por suerte para Rick, el no había escrito en su diario lo de la apuesta ni de las gemas)

(volviendo con nuestro protagonistas)

(Rick)"bien, tu busca a la loba y intenta descubrir que tiene escrito su piercing, yo voy a ver el de Alexis"

(Morrigan)"¿y por que no mejor al revés?"

(Rick)"porque tu eres buena escondiéndote y caminando sin hacer ruido, por ende tu eres la indicada"

(Morrigan)(facepalm)"¿aprendiste de la maestra verdad?"

(Rick)"si"

(los 2 se separan, Rick fue directo a la enfermería y al entrar encontró a Alexis acostado en una de las camillas)

(Rick)*esto será fácil, simplemente es acercarse y ver lo que tiene escrito*

(Rick se acerca lo suficiente para ver lo que decía el piercing)

(Rick)*velas*(antes de que pudiera terminar, unos de sus respiros llega a la cara de Alexis)

(Alexis)(de un salto le pega una patada en la barriga a Rick sacándole el aire, le hace una llave de lucha libre con sus propias extremidades y le apunta con una pistola)"dime tu nombre para ponerlo en la próxima lapida"

(Rick)"¡SOY YO, RICK!"

(Alexis)(prende las luces)"mierda, creo que me pase un poco"(libera a Rick de la llave)

(Rick)(recuperando la respiración)"¿un poco?, me hiciste una llave de lucha libre y por poco me mandas a la tumba"

(Alexis)"no tienes derecho a quejarte, ¿Por qué estabas a mi lado?"

(Rick)*mierda, piensa, piensa*"me preocupe por ti"

(Alexis)"a bueno, tranquilo que estoy bien, eso no fue nada aunque me agarro por sorpresa"

(Rick)(con cara de dolor)"pero yo no, si que sabes lastimar"

(Alexis)"bueno cuando pasas 20 años caminando entre balas aprendes ciertas cosas"

(Rick)"¿20 años?"

(Alexis)"como me ganaste te voy a decir 2 cosas"(camina hacia un gabinete y saca una pastilla color azul)

(Rick)"dime por favor"

(Alexis)(le da la pastilla a Rick)"el gobierno oculta cosas para no provocar pánico, esta guerra no lleva meses, tiene 20 años"

(Rick)"¡en verdad esta guerra tiene 20 años!"

(Alexis)"al principio fue en las fronteras, ahora es por todo el país, no se quien es el responsable pero hay que acabar con el, creo que miles o incluso millones de personas han muerto por esta guerra"

(Rick)(baja la cabeza)"lo se, de los 20 de mi clase, solo quedamos 4"

(Alexis)"ahora la segunda, has amigos, todos somos buenos en algo y los amigos nos ayudamos mutuamente, un ejemplo es esa pastilla casera, Veruka la hizo con unas plantas que estaban afuera, me curo el dolor de cabeza en un segundo"

(Rick se traga la pastilla, en menos de un segundo deja de sentir el dolor de los golpes de Alexis)

(Alexis)"si no te importa me gustaría seguir durmiendo, creo que tu también deberías hacer lo mismo"

(Rick)"verdad"

(Rick sale de la enfermería, se puede escuchar que Alexis le puso seguro a la puerta)

(Rick)*¿velas?, ¿el apedillo de Alexis es velas?, solo falta que su segundo apellido sea barco*

(mientras tanto Morrigan exploraba la mansión)

(Morrigan)(con el celular en la mano)*con este mapa de la mansión es mas fácil ver donde estoy*

(de repente se corta la luz)

(Morrigan)"esto tiene que ser una broma"

(la pantalla de el celular no se veía bien en la oscuridad)

(Morrigan)"ojala me alumbraran un poco"(lo dice en vez de pensarlo)

(una luz aparece detrás de Morrigan permitiéndole ver la pantalla del celular)

(Morrigan)"gracias Rick"

(ve la pantalla del celular, el mapa mostraba que Rick estaba a 4 pasillos de su posición, con mucho miedo se voltea, detrás de ella estaba un dragón que soplaba una ligera llamarada, con la luz del fuego se podía ver que era de color negro con las escamas del pecho grises, los ojos los tenia de un color morado, era lo suficientemente grande para tapar todo el pasillo detrás de el)

(dragón)"¿me puedes decir con que se come mejor a una zorra?"

(Morrigan al solo escuchar que ella era la comida salió corriendo, el dragón la seguía de cerca mientras le lanzaba llamaradas)

(Morrigan)"¡AAAAAAAAAAA!"(nota de autor: si en fanficion se pudiera poner notas de sonido, ese grito te rompería las bocinas de tu computadora en un 2 por 3)

(dragón)"ven acá pequeña, solo voy a saborear tus órganos"

(Morrigan logra perderlo, se mete en una habitación y cierra la puerta rápidamente)

(Morrigan)(con las orejas pegadas a la puerta)*no se puede poner peor*

(se escucha los pasos del dragón acercarse a la puerta, Morrigan se asusta demasiado cuando la rejilla de un conducto de aire que estaba encima de ella se desprende, al mira arriba se da cuenta que fue Hugo quien tiro la rejilla)

(Hugo)"agarra la rejilla y salta"(saca una mano fuera del conducto)

(Morrigan agarra la rejilla del piso y salta, logra agarrar la mano de Hugo, este logra subir a Morrigan dentro de los conductos y pone de nuevo la rejilla donde estaba, justo en el momento en que el dragón entro en la habitación, Hugo y Morrigan se mueve por los conductos un rato hasta estar seguros de que estaban lejos del dragón)

(Hugo)"bien, te salve la vida, me debes una así que explica, quien diablos es esa loba y como diablos hay un dragón"

(Morrigan)"bueno, la loba no sabemos muy bien quien es, Rick se la encontró, queremos saber quien es por eso nos la pasamos los 2 juntos, no quería que nos siguieras porque no sabia si podías hacerle frente a las cosas que pasan por esta mansión"

(Hugo)"si me voy a quedar, tendre que enfrentar a todo lo que ponga en mi camino, si quieres los ayudo con eso de la loba"

(Morrigan iba a decirle que no pero Hugo le gano)

(Hugo)"y no me digas que no, mientras mas seamos mas rápido resolverán el misterio, además que estoy aburrido, a mi no me gustan mucho los videojuegos"

(Morrigan)"bueno, puedes ayudar pero recuerda que no me hago responsable si algo te pasa"

(Hugo)"con este traje que tengo no creo que me pase algo"

(apenas dijo eso, el conducto en donde estaban no aguanto mas el peso de los 2 y termino por romperse, los 2 caen encima de una mesa haciéndola pedazos)

(Hugo cae de espalda y Morrigan cae de frente)

(Hugo)(con cara de dolor)"retiro lo dicho, auch"

(Morrigan)(con cara de estar sufriendo)"díselo a la que se machuco las tetas, auch"

(Hugo)"por favor que el dragón no nos haya escuchado"

(en alguna parte)

(el dragón estaba dormido con algo entre las patas)

(Rick)*y me salvo por que al parecer aparento ser un osito de felpa*

(a lo lejos se podía ver a la loba, mirándolo fijamente)

(Rick)*y para seguir rematando tengo a la loba cerca*(intenta liberarse de el agarre del dragón)

(de repente su gema empieza a brillar un poco, pero no se da cuenta)

(Rick)*ojala pudiera deslizarme por entre sus patas*

(sin que se cuenta al rededor de las patas del dragón se forma una capa de hielo, Rick sigue quejándose sin darse cuenta que ya estaba libre)

(Rick)*esto me pasa por curioso, por seguir a un dragón el cual no debería de existir, por tonto ahora estoy atrapado*(se da cuenta de que se libero)

(Rick sin perder el tiempo se aleja del dragón)

(Rick)*gracias al cielo que Alexis y Sebastian hicieron estos celulares*(revisa el mapa del celular, estaba debajo de la mansión)

(dragón)"hola chiquillo, que tal si te invito a mi barriga"(le lanza una llamarada de fuego)

(Rick)(se lanza al suelo)"no gracias"

(el dragón le lanza varias llamaradas de fuego a Rick pero logra esquivarla hasta que de repente se encontró pegado a la pared sin ningún lugar donde cubrirse)

(dragón)"hora de comer"(lanza una llamara de fuego hacia Rick)

(Rick)"NOOOOOOOO"(se cubre con los brazos)

(devuelta con Hugo y Morrigan)

(Morrigan estaba en una esquina toda sudada, temblaba como si tuviera un terremoto dentro de ella)

(Morrigan)"AYUDAAAAA"

**(FLASH BACK)**

(Hugo y Morrigan estaban de pie)

(Morrigan)"terminamos en la biblioteca"

(Hugo)"y que bien que terminamos en el piso 2 de la biblioteca en ves del 1"

(se escuchan unos pasos detrás de ellos)

(Hugo saca su tubo y Morrigan saca su pistola)

(Hugo)"¿de donde diablos sacaste esa pistola, si no vi que la tuvieras?"

(Morrigan)"te lo cuento luego, ¿tienes el cargador que encontrare?"

(Hugo)"si"(le da el cargador)

(de entre las sombras salen unas extrañas criaturas, eran como zombis, tenia la dentadura con dientes afilados)

(2 criaturas se lanza sobre Hugo y 4 sobre Morrigan)

**(pelea de Hugo)**

(Hugo)"hora de la acción"

(una criatura se lanza sobre Hugo, Hugo logra esquivarla y darle un golpe con el tubo, la otra logra darle un golpe en el pecho, Hugo la contraataca dándole un golpe en el cuello, logra esquivar el ataque de las 2 criaturas a la vez pero se cae de espalda por un pedazo de la mesa, las criaturas se lanzan sobre el, Hugo logra mantenerlas alejadas con los pies y le golpea la cabeza de una de ellas, para su suerte el golpe destrozo la cabeza de la criatura pero para su mala suerte el tubo también, la otra criatura logra arañarle la pierna antes de que pudiera agarra el pedazo de la mesa con que se había tropezado y se lo clava en la cabeza)

(Hugo)"como sienten eso"

**(pelea de Morrigan)**

(Morrigan corre con las criaturas detrás de ella, mata a una de ellas con la bala que tenia, cuando iba a poner el otro cargador una criatura le da un golpe en la muñeca lanzando el cargador lejos de ella, esquiva el ataque de 2 de las criaturas pero la otra logra agarra a Morrigan y la lanza contra el piso, cuando iba a morder el cuello de Morrigan, ella logra clávale el cuchillo que encontró en el cuello dándole la muerte, suelta el cuchillo y corre hacia el cargador, llegar hasta donde estaba el cargador, lo agarra y recarga la pistola, libera una ráfaga de 4 balas hacia una de las criaturas, cuando iba a matar a la otra, se escucho el grandioso sonido de cuando no tienes balas en el arma, la criatura le da un puñetazo que la manda a una caída de un piso, rebota al golpearse con el piso y choca con una pared causando un gran estruendo, cuando levanta la vista ve a la criatura, se acercaba lentamente para matarla)

(Morrigan)(intenta moverse pero la caída le rompió una pierna)"aaaa"

(la criatura salta hacia Morrigan con la boca abierta, mostrando cada diente que deseaba desgarrar carne)

**(FIN DEL ****FLASH BACK)**

(Morrigan)"AYUDAAAAA"(cierra los ojos)

(de repente Morrigan no siente nada por un momento, no siente absolutamente nada, cuando abre los ojos, nota que esta en una pradera, al lado estaba un lago y a lo lejos se podía ver una casa)

(Morrigan)"¿donde estoy?"

(Morrigan se levanta, no sentía el dolor de su pierna, apenas da el primer paso, un búho con una larga barba blanca se le aparece en frente)

(búho)"hola"

(Morrigan)(con miedo)"hola"

(búho)"al parecer no tuviste mucha suerte"

(Morrigan)"antes que nada, ¿me puedes decir como te llamas y donde estoy?"

(búho)"mi nombre no importa y estas en el paso"

(Morrigan)"¿porque de repente estoy aquí?"

(búho)"estas muerta"

(Morrigan)(con una combinación de miedo y asombro)"como diablos puedo estar muerta"

(búho)"no lo estas del todo si estas en el paso, aquí tu decides si quieres volver a la vida o ir al mundo de los muertos, antes de que tomes esa decisión vamos a ver un momento tu vida"

(el búho camina hacia la casa y Morrigan le sigue, en un momento el búho se detiene y delante de el aparece una burbuja)

(búho)"mira"(le muestra la burbuja a Morrigan)

(Morrigan se queda sorprendida, en la burbuja se podía ver cuando apenas tenia 10 años, se podía ver que ella estaba con la cabeza abajo y las orejas bajas, un grupo de niños y niñas de toda clase de animales a su alrededor diciéndole cosas)

(Morrigan)(con voz deprimente)"me acuerdo, fue mi primer día de escuela, todos se burlaban porque yo era una cruza"

(búho)"todos somos como somos pero siempre hay alguien que critica y alguien que lo sigue sin ver"

(la burbuja cambia de escena, se podía ver a un pequeño conejo que se acerco a ella y le saludo, sin hacerle nada ni decirle nada malo)

(Morrigan)(se alegra un poco)"ese fue el día en que conocí a Rick, fue el único que me acepto como soy"

(la burbuja mostro una ultima escena, se podía ver a Rick todo lastimado en el suelo, a lo lejos un grupo de chicos que se alejaban de el mientras Morrigan lo ayudaba a pararse)

(Morrigan)"esos brutos, simplemente por ser diferente me querían golpear pero Rick me defendió, incluso cuando eran mas que el"

(búho)"los amigos nos ayudamos mutuamente, en las buenas y en las malas"

(la burbuja desaparece, el búho y Morrigan siguen caminando hasta que otra burbuja aparece)

(búho)"no se si quieres ver"(le muestra la burbuja)

(se puede ver que ella esta delante de una tumba, en la tumba se podía leer 2 nombres)

(Morrigan)"¿algún día me dejaran de recordad que mis padres están muertos?"

(búho)"si no recuerdo mal tu mama se llama Linda y tu padre se llama Marcus"

(la burbuja cambia de escena, una figura borrosa estaba delante de ella, estaban dentro del agua, hablando)

(Morrigan)"siempre recordare esas conversaciones, ni yo se como puedo hablar bajo el agua y aun mas entender lo que dice"

(búho)"todos somos especiales a nuestra manera"

(por ultimo la burbuja mostro cuando ella apenas era una bebe recién nacida)

(Morrigan)"fui inocente, nunca me manche las manos de sangre hasta ahora, pero lo hice en defensa propia"

(búho)"solo hay 2 días importantes en la vida de cualquiera, el día en que naces y el día en que descubres porque naciste"

(la burbuja desaparece y llegan hasta la casa, tenia la puerta abierta, dentro de la casa se podía ver a sus padres y otros seres queridos que murieron)

(Morrigan iba a entrar pero el búho la detiene)

(búho)(señala la casa)"ese es el camino al mundo de los muertos, veras a todos los que dejaron el mundo, a todos tus seres queridos, podras volver al mundo de los vivos pero solo como un alma en pena"(señala el camino por donde caminaron, el cual se hizo mas corto)"ese es el camino a la vida, volver a ver a los que están en vida, disfrutar de lo que se te otorgo, ser madre, envejecer con tu media naranja y con la mente llena de recuerdos de tus aventuras, decide que camino tomaras"(suelta a Morrigan)

(Morrigan se quedo pensando)

(Morrigan)(ve la puerta de la casa)*podre volver a ver a todos, a todos los que murieron por esta estúpida guerra, veré de nuevo a mis padres*(voltea la cabeza y ve el camino de tierra que llevaba hasta una cascada)*o volver con los que siguen con vida, seguir con el misterio, ver de nuevo a Rick y tener la gran aventura que se llama la vida*

(Morrigan camina hacia la cabaña, toma la perilla, pero en ves de entrar cierra la puerta)

(Morrigan)"me gustaría ver a mis padres pero cumpliré con lo que prometí"

(búho)"es tu elección, y veo que la tomaste, disfruta tu vida"

(Morrigan)"gracias"

(corre por el camino y llega hasta el borde de la cascada, sin miedo salta, se da vuelta en el aire y ve que estaba en una clase de isla flotante en el cielo, cuando pasa las nubes se da cuenta que es trasparente y que se va a estrellar con el techo de la mansión, cuando llego hasta el techo lo atravesó sin hacerle daño y entro en su cuerpo)

(Morrigan respira hondo y se da cuenta que estaba en el mismo lugar, volvió a sentir el dolor de su pierna rota y ve el cuerpo de la criatura a un lado muerto, levanta la mirada y ve a 2 fantasma, Morrigan se asombro demasiado porque esos 2 fantasma eran de las personas que pensó nunca volvería a ver)

(Morrigan)(con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos)"mamá,papá"

(los 2 fantasmas a la ves)"si"

(en una cueva cerca de la mansión)

(Rick)*¿Cómo sigo vivo?*

continuara...

* * *

**(gengar)y aquí se termina el capitulo de hoy**

**(zoruark)¿Rick encerío estará vivo?,¿porque hay un dragón en la mansión?,¿quien será ese amigo de Hugo?**

**(gengar)lo descubrirán en el próximo capitulo**

**(zoruark)y(gira un momento la cabeza)QUE MIERDA**

**(se podía ver al entrenador corre como loco de un helicóptero que le apuntaba, en la cabina estaba lucario manejando el helicóptero)**

**(gengar)(con cara de asombro)mierda hay que ayudar al entrenador o ya valió**

**(zoruark)(agarra a una lopunny que pasaba por hay)mira a la cámara y despídete de los lectores que tengo que evitar que lucario haga una locura**

**(zoruark y gengar salen corriendo para evitar la locura de lucario, la lopunny se queda con cara de "que es lo que acaba de pasar")**

**(lopunny)okey lectores del fanfic, ojala hayan disfrutado del capitulo, dejen sus reviews con todo lo dulce que pase por sus lindas cabecitas y otras cositas, sin mas que decir adiós lectores del fanfic**


	10. un poder oculto

**(gengar)hola lectores del fanfic, aquí gengar y la nueva compañera de equipo, lopunny**

**(lopunny)gracias gengar, ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano?**

**(gengar)zoruark tiene una cámara oculta al lado de la oreja y por este aparatito se puede ver la imagen**

**(gengar prende la pantalla del aparatito, se puede ver que zoruark estaba acostada en su cama, al lado de ella estaba lucario con un traje de sirvienta)**

**(lucario)¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que ser tu sirviente y usar eso?**

**(zoruark)eres mi sirviente hasta que aparezca el huevo y tienes que llevar ese traje hasta que el entrenador se tranquilice**

**(lucario)a veces me pregunto porque soy tu amigo, siempre me metes en problemas, además que ahora de alguna manera soy tu esposo**

**(zoruark)bueno por lo menos ya no estarás solo**

**(lucario)help me**

**(volviendo con gengar)**

**(gengar)jajajajajajajajajaja**

**(lopunny)pobrecito, deberían decirle la verdad**

**(gengar)deja que lo descubra por si mismo y antes de que se me olvide tenemos que responder los reviews**

**(Egok)se va a hacer el especial de carnaval y sobre lo de poner porno, no estoy seguro ya que TODA mi familia sabe de este fanfic, posible lo haga pero me tendré que enfrentar a mi mamá armada con su chancla y en la dificultad ultra mega recontra infinitamente imposible, no estoy exagerando **

**(ash the pokevenger)gracias, pensaba que mis capítulos empeoraban pero ahora veo que es todo lo contrario**

**(Luffy de fuego)como me lo pediste amablemente te deje entrar a mi fanfic y el próximo fanfic no creo que sea de pokemon ya que cierto juego de misterio me encanto tanto que quiero hacer mi propia historia basada en el juego**

**(gengar)como dicen por hay, hora del fanfic(sube el capitulo)**

* * *

viernes 6 de junio del 2017

(Morrigan estaba abrazando a 2 fantasma, los cuales eran sus padres)

(Linda)"siempre estuvimos a tu lado"

(Marcus)"además que solo fue un hasta luego"

(Linda era una zorra, su pelaje era casi el mismo que el de Morrigan, ya que el pelaje desde la muñeca hasta el final de los dedos era de color negro y el rojo era mas intenso, tiene un collar de perlas marinas muy bellas)

(Marcus era una nutria, su pelaje era marrón un poco claro, el pelaje por debajo del hocico hasta el pecho era de color crema, al lado del hombro tenia un tatuaje de unas olas)

(Morrigan)"no saben lo que he tenido que vivir"

(Marcus)"lo vimos, cuando vimos a ese esqueleto torturarte, quería volver como fuera y reventarle la jeta"

(Linda)"sentimos no poder estar a tu lado pero se que podrás vencer a ese podrido esqueleto"

(Morrigan)"pero como pudieron acabar con esa cosa"

(Marcus)"no podemos hacer nada con las personas con vida pero podemos mover objetos"

(Linda)"no te íbamos a dejar morir, aunque creo que actuamos un poco tarde"

(Morrigan se mira la pierna, estaba sangrando, sin que lo notara su gema empezó a brillar)

(Morrigan)"vaya con la alegría de volver a verlos se me olvido lo de mi pierna"

(Marcus)"también nos alegra que puedas vernos pero que le pasa a tu pecho"

(Morrigan)"ese esqueleto no se que hizo pero ahora tengo una gema incrustada a mi pecho, la gema esta unida al corazón por lo que tendré que acostumbrarme a tener que cuidarla pero no se porque brilla"

(Linda)"tu pierna también brilla"

(Morrigan)"¿que?"

(en la pierna donde estaba la herida empezó a brillar, el brillo era de un color azul claro, cuando su pierna dejo de brillar se noto que ya no estaba la herida, como si la caída nunca hubiera pasado)

(Morrigan)(con cara de sorprendida)"¿como hice eso?"

(Marcus)"no se pero ya esta amaneciendo, por alguna razón en esta mansión se puede ver a las almas por la noche"

(Linda)"aunque no nos veas estaremos a tu lado"

(cuando la luz de la luna fue remplazada por la luz del sol, Marcus y Linda se volvieron totalmente invisibles)

(Morrigan)*bueno tengo que encontrar a Hugo y a Rick*

(Morrigan recorre la biblioteca buscando a Hugo, al final lo encontró, estaba revisando uno de los cuerpos de las criaturas)

(Morrigan)"que bien que sobreviviste"

(Hugo)"dilo por ti, eran 4, por lo que oír apenas pudiste disparar 5 veces y escuche el estruendo, ¿enserio estas bien?"

(Morrigan)"te doy la versión corta, con la bala que tenia en el arma mate a uno, luego mate a otro que me agarro pero le clave un cuchillo que encontré en un cadáver de un militar, luego puse el cargador que encontraste y le disparo al tercero 4 veces, cuando iba a matar al ultimo me sonó el maldito sonido de cuando no hay balas en el arma, me metió un golpe que me mando al piso de abajo, cuando me iba a saltar sobre mi, lo esquive y le pise la cabeza"

(Hugo)"tienes suerte, apenas se nota que te golpeaste y eso que caíste un piso, una de esas criaturas me araño la pierna y siento que me arde"(revisa los dientes de la criatura, parecía un tiburón ya que detrás de los dientes de adelante había muchos mas)

(Morrigan)(bostezo)"¿porque revisas a esas criaturas?"

(Hugo)"para ver que son, si no viste corren muy rápido y si con un golpe te mando a volar es que son muy fuertes, no se como pueden serlo ya que son muy delgados"

(cuando la luz del día toco a la criatura, esta se desintegro dejando un humo negro)

(Hugo)"bueno yo me voy a dormir"

(Morrigan suelta un bostezo que casi igualaba el de un hipopótamo)

(Morrigan)*el sabe cuidarse, cuando despierte lo buscare*

(Hugo)"antes de que se me olvide, ¿de donde sacaste esa arma y como la tienes en el pelaje?"

(Morrigan)"la pistola me la dio Moises en mi cumpleaños y Sebastian me hiso una funda especial, es tal ligera que se puede ocultas en el pelaje y en ella se puede meter cualquier arma pequeña"

(Hugo)"y yo pensando que hacías magia"

(Hugo y Morrigan van a su cuarto y se duermen)

(mientras pasaba todo eso, Rick estaba sorprendido por 2 cosas, 1 por sobrevivir a una muerte segura por parte de ese dragón y 2 como lo había hecho, enfrente de el estaba un muro de hielo que apenas se había derretido al ser impactado por la llamarada, cuando se miro las manos noto que de estas salía un humito que indicaba que estaban a más de bajo cero)

(Rick)(con cara de sorprendido)*¿como diablos pude hacerlo?*

(dragón)"¿con que quieres pelea conejito?, te voy a dar lo tuyo"(le da un golpe al muro de hielo haciéndolo pedazos)

(Rick de una vez junto sus manos y de estos salió un rayo de hielo que congelo la cabeza del dragón, el dragón derrite el hielo aguantando una llamarada y cuando se derritió la lanzo sobre Rick, este se quemo un poco ya que no pudo hacer el muro de hielo a tiempo, la pelea siguió por un rato, Rick ya estaba mal herido, una parte del cuerpo la tenia quemada, el pecho y el estomago tenían unos rasguños algo profundos y en las extremidades se notaba el morado por los golpes contra las piedras mientras que el dragón apenas tenia unas quemaduras por hielo)

(Rick)*no voy a morir*(aguanta una esfera de hielo que aumentaba poco a poco)

(dragón)"veamos si de esta sales vivo"(aguanta una llamarada que empezaba a aumentar de temperatura poco a poco)

(los 2 lazan su ataque al mismo tiempo, cuando parecía que la llamara iba a ganar, Rick lanza una segunda esfera de hielo que llego hasta el dragón, una explosión derribo a Rick y lo desoriento unos minutos, cuando recupera la conciencia, se queda sorprendido, el dragón estaba totalmente congelado, el había ganado)

(Rick)(suspiro)"te gane desgraciado"

(se acerca al dragón, nota que al rededor del cuello tenia un collar que parecía de perro y en este había una placa con algo escrito)

(Rick)(lee la placa)*¡este desgraciado tiene dueño y para rematar tiene nombre!, ¿Qué clase de nombre es iyid?*

(Rick encuentra la salida de la cueva, cuando sale se encuentra en el bosque, apenas da 5 pasos cuando cae de rodillas por el cansancio de usar sus nuevos poderes y por las heridas que le hizo del dragón, antes de desmayarse ve a un jaguar con el pelaje blanco, vio que sus manchas que eran amarillas cambiaron a azules cuando lo vio)

(Rick)*genial. ya estoy alucinando*(se desmaya)

(mientras tanto en la mansión, Luis y Veruka estaban hablando de sus viejas vidas)

(Veruka)"¿y que le paso?"

(Luis)"al final me llego la carta, murió por que el avión se estrello, la carta decía que de los 70 que estaban en el avión solo sobrevivieron 13, mi esposa sobrevivio al impacto pero su pie quedo atrapado en un pedazo de metal que no le dejo nadar con facilidad, la pobre murió ahogada"

(Veruka)"no puedo creer que pasaste por eso"

(Luis)"al final me quede cuidando a Rick yo solo, ganaba poco con las fotos ya que no encontraba cosas interesantes hasta que en un bar me contracto un militar como espía, como tu sabes los zorros somos buenos para pasar desapercibido, aunque no me guste tengo las manos llenas de sangre, tuve que matar a unos guardias y tome las fotos de lo que me pidieron, cuando iba a escapar sonó la alarma y toda la base se percato de mi presencia, por poco muero pero los que me contractaron me rescataron en un helicóptero, cuando me di cuenta que me dieron 2.000 dólares, les pregunte si tenían algún trabajo, al final termine gastando una parte del dinero en equipo para espiar y armas pero siempre le deje una buena parte a mi hijo, como pensé que me iban a quitar todo si venia, lo deje todo en la casa, la pistola que tengo es una que Morrigan encontró, pero bueno que me cuentas"

(Veruka)"bueno yo no soy de las que se complican, mi esposo pensaba igual por lo que decidimos vivir en el bosque, el y yo construimos una casa en medio del bosque y nos quedamos a vivir por un buen tiempo, el sabia pescar y hacer varias herramientas mientras yo tengo un don de saber que cosas son comestibles en la naturaleza, no se porque pero se que efectos puede tener alguien a comer algo, no me gusta comer carne ya que no me gusta matar, todo iba bien hasta que hubo un incendio en el bosque, yo estaba en el rio y mi esposo en la casa la cual se estaba quemando, cuando me percate del humo me puse a correr como loca a la casa, me quede con cara de sorpresa al ver como la casa se incendiaba sin tener rastro de mi esposo, apenas se apago el fuego busque entre los escombros y se me rompió el corazón, el cuerpo de mi amor estaba totalmente quemado, abrase su cuerpo quemado y me percate que el había protegido nuestro álbum de fotos, solo me queda 2 cosas que me recuerdan a el"

(Luis)"¿te importa decirme que recuerdos son?"

(Veruka)"el álbum y"(lo siguiente lo susurro tan bajo que Luis no pudo oírlo)

(Luis)"disculpa no escuche"

(Veruka)(se arma con un poco de valor)"estoy embarazada"

(Luis)(totalmente sorprendido)"pero no se te nota"

(Veruka)"apenas tengo 3 meses de embarazo, por eso no se nota"

(Luis)"¿tienes idea de que animal es el bebe?"

(Veruka)"no, como te dije no me gusta hacerme el lio por lo que no fui a un hospital además de que no tengo dinero, pero aun no entiendo, si tu eres un zorro y tu esposa también, ¿por que tu hijo Rick es un conejo?"

(Luis)"es una historia algo larga, todo comenzó"

**(FLASH BACK)**

(se podía ver a Luis apenas con 16 años, tenia la cámara en la mano tomando fotos de la naturaleza)

(Luis)(con un lista en la mano)*solo me falta tomar foto de 2 clases de flores raras y algo inusual*

(recorre el bosque, encuentra las 2 clases de flores raras y les toma una foto, solo le faltaba algo inusual, algo que no se vea a menudo en el bosque)

(Luis)(algo cansado)*tengo 2 días, no creo que importe que descanse por hoy*

(Luis intentaba encontrar el camino al pueblo pero no lo encontraba, ya era de tarde cuando escucho un llanto, movió sus orejas buscando la procedencia del llanto, después de unos minutos de búsqueda descubrió que el llanto provenía de un árbol hueco, al revisar el árbol descubrió que dentro del hueco se encontraba una manta que cubría algo que se movía, al mover la manta se quedo con la boca abierta, era un pequeño conejito, Luis sin dudarlo lo agarra y lo mese hasta que se duerme)

(Luis)*¿Dónde estarán sus padres?*

(cuando llego la noche logro encontrar el camino a su casa, el vivía solo desde hace un tiempo, por suerte antes de que sus padres murieran le habían pagado toda la secundaria por lo que solo tenia que preocuparse por la comida y otras cosas)

(Luis)(deja al bebé en el sofá)*¿Cómo pudieron abandonarlo?*

(Luis se acuesta al lado del conejito, cuando despierta va a la secundaria, claro le pidió a un vecino que le cuidara el bebe, el profesor que era un panda le pregunto si había completado la tarea de fotografía, Luis le mostro las fotos pero el profesor pensó que era una mentira, pero al ver que no mostraba ni una señal que era una mentira le pidió ver al bebe, una compañera había escuchado el cuento y pidió si podía acompañarlos, los 2 aceptaron y al terminar las clases los 3 fueron a buscar al bebe, ya en la casa Luis fue a la casa del vecino y le agradeció que le haya cuidado al bebe)

(Luis)"aquí esta"(les muestra el bebe que había encontrado en el bosque)

(profesor)"no se porque dejaron a un conejito abandonado en el bosque, además es muy raro encontrar uno por aquí, por las zonas por donde habitan son nevadas y la más próxima esta como a 20 ciudades de distancia"

(compañera)"pobrecito, como alguien pudo abandonarlo así como si nada"

(Luis)"no se, escuche su llanto y lo encontré"

(compañera)"¿es chico o chica?"

(Luis)"déjame ver"

(Luis reviso un momento al bebe y el resulta fue un palito)

(Luis)"es chico"

(profesor)(con cara de impactado)"te voy a dar una nota extra por la tarea, encontrar a un conejo por aquí es inusual pero que sea un chico es demasiado raro, por estadísticas de cada 10 conejos solo 2 son machos"

(Luis)"increíble"

(profesor)"¿pero que harás con el pequeño?"

(Luis)"no creo que dejarlo en un orfanato sea una opción, seria molestado por ser muy diferente, creo que no me queda de otra que ser su padre"

(compañera)"¿estas seguro?"

(Luis)"tuve que valerme por mi mismo desde los 12, creo que podre ser su padre"

(compañera)"¿puedo ayudarte?, no quiero decir que no puedes pero si te ayudo tendrás tiempo para la tarea"

(Luis)"por mi no hay problema"

(profesor)"okey, para animarles les daré una tarea especial, si cuando se gradúen el bebe esta en perfecta salud les sumare 5 puntos a su nota final"

(compañera y Luis al unisonó)"okey profesor"

(cuando se hizo de noche el profesor se fue a su casa, Luis se quedo hablando con su compañera de clase)

(Luis)"¿como te llamas?"

(Victoria)"me llamo Victoria y por lo que escuche te llamas Luis"

(Luis)"si"

(cuando se miraron a los ojos, hicieron clic)

**(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)**

(Luis)"paso el tiempo y nos graduamos, terminamos casados y bueno, a mi esposa victoria le faltaba un mes para dar a luz cuando ocurrió el accidente"

(Veruka)"nunca pensé que pasaste por todo eso"

(mientras hablaban empezaron a caminar, ya era de tarde y terminaron sentados arriba de una roca en el bosque)

(Luis)"las cosas pasan, termine cuidando a Rick yo solo"

(iban a seguir hablando pero un jaguar corría a 4 patas hacia ellos, el jaguar tenia el pelaje gris y las manchas de color azul, apenas los ve se para en 2 patas)

(jaguar)"necesito su ayuda, encontré a un chico por el bosque, intente ayudarlo pero esta gravemente herido"

(Luis)"si es alguna trampa ten por seguro que te mato"

(de repente las manchas del jaguar cambiaron de azules a rojas)

(jaguar)"si te estuviera mintiendo ya te habría matado, o vienes y me ayudas o un chico se muere"

(Veruka)"¿tus manchas cambiaron de color?"

(jaguar)"si me ayudan les digo"

(Luis)"okey te ayudamos"

(los 3 recorrieron un poco el bosque hasta que encontraron al amigo, adivinen quien se quedo con la boca mas abierta que un hipopótamo)

(Luis)"¡RICK!"

(Rick estaba peor que cuando salió de la cueva)

(Veruka)(totalmente sorprendida)"¿que le paso?"

(jaguar)(sus manchas cambiaron a un color morado)"no se, solo lo encontré así"

(Veruka)"hay que llevarlo a la mansión"

(entre los 3 cargaron a Rick, en el camino Veruka rompió el silencio)

(Veruka)"¿porque tus manchas cambian de color?"

(Tony)"bueno antes que nada mi nombre es Tony, sobre las manchas no se, desde que me clave un extraño cristal en el pecho mis manchas cambian de color, además que mi pelaje cambia de color como vaya pasando el día, es blanco cuando es de día y negro de noche, al amanecer y al atardecer se pone de tono gris"

(Luis)"¡¿ESO IMPORTA AHORA?!,¡ACELEREN EL MALDITO PASO!"

(aceleran el paso hasta que llegan, Alexis y Veruka revisan a Rick, tenia quemaduras de tercer grado además que algunos rasguños eran graves, sus heridas tenían alguna sustancia que estaba intoxicando a Rick, Alexis y Veruka logran estabilizarlo, Alexis apenas sale se encuentra a casi todos los que estaban en la mansión delante de el)

(todos le dispararon las preguntas a la ves)

(Sebastian)"¿que le paso?"

(Moises)"¿esta bien?"

(Hugo)"¿esta grave?"

(Morrigan)(con lagrimas en los ojos)"¡¿quien fue el desgraciado que le hiso esto?!"

(Luis)(con desesperación en la voz)"¡¿ESTA VIVO!?"

(Alexis)"no se, si, un poco, no se quien le hizo eso, si esta vivo y contrólate"

(todos hicieron una visita a Rick que estaba como en un hospital, al final Morrigan pudo verlo se quedo con el un buen tiempo)(nota de autor: desde esta parte me quedo un poco cursi, por favor no me hechen cosa por esto)

(Morrigan)(con un poco de lagrimas en los ojos)"has pasado por peores cosas, tienes que salir adelante por esto"

(Morrigan recuerda que tiene sus poderes de curación)

(Morrigan)(agarra la mano de Rick)"te puedo curar"

(de repente ella siente que la mano de Rick se pone muy fría, cuando separa su mano de la de el, nota que en su mano había unas figuras de hielo que escribían algo)

(escritura de Rick)"no me cures, si me curas como si nada sospecharan y pregunta por un tal iyid, es el nombre de un dragón que hay por la mansión, tiene dueño"

(Morrigan recuerda al dragón que la iba a matar, tal ves no era uno de los misterios que tenia que resolver pero tenia que ver quien era el dueño de ese dragón y hacerlo pagar)

(Morrigan)"que te mejores, me voy a encargar de algo"

(Morrigan sale de la enfermería y encuentra a Alexis)

(Morrigan)"Alexis"

(Alexis)"¿que pasa?"

(Morrigan)"conoces a alguien llamado iyid"

(Alexis intento quedarse calmado pero Morrigan noto que se sorprendió)

(Alexis)"disculpa pero no conozco a nadie que se llame iyid"

(Alexis disimuladamente se fue, Morrigan camino por un rato en la mansión cuando encontró a Richard hablando muy feliz con un jaguar)

(Richard)"pensaba que habías muerto Tony"

(Tony)"y yo pensaba que no te volvería a ver hermano"

(Morrigan se esconde detrás de un muro)

(Tony)"oye y como esta tu mascota"

(Richard)"ya te digo"

(Richard en un movimiento rápido agarra a Morrigan de la cola y la lanza al frente de Tony)

(Richard)"que haces espiándonos"

(Morrigan)*mierda que le digo*"solo quería agradecerle a Tony de cuidar de Rick pero me sorprendí tanto al verte feliz"

(Richard)(con el ceño fruncido)"como no estarlo, el es mi hermano Tony, pensaba que había muerto"

(Morrigan)"¿que le paso para que pensaras que estaba muerto?"

(Tony)"¿quieres la versión corta o la larga?"

(Morrigan)"tengo tiempo, mejor la versión larga"

(Tony)"okey, yo quería hacer mi vida, pero nunca me espere estar atrapado, veraz yo soy arqueólogo"

continuara...

* * *

**(lopunny)okey lectores aquí se termina el capitulo de hoy**

**(gengar)dejen sus reviews que salvan capítulos con todo lo que quieran**

**(lopunny)y que alguien le diga a zoruark y a gengar que dejen a paz al pobre lucario**

**(gengar)no desperdicien el tiempo en cosas que no van a pasar**

**(lopunny y gengar al unisonó)sin mas que decir adiós lectores del fanfic**


	11. mundo de sueños

**(zoruark estaba en una cama de hospital, con la clásica bata)**

**(zoruark)hola lectores, si preguntan por que estoy así, es porque a lucario se le ocurrio ver si era un zorua o un riolu, me sigo riendo por la idiotez de ese perro, solo espero poder convencer al doctor para que no le diga que no estoy embarazada**

**(en eso entra un lucario con el pelaje normal, tenia la clásica vestimenta de doctor)**

**(lucario)revisamos las pruebas y no se puede ver el huevo**

**(zoruark)bueno doctor es que(es interrumpida por el doctor)**

**(lucario)tranquila, esto pasa algunas veces, solo hay que hacer un pequeño corte cerca de la bolsa maternal y meter una micro cámara**

**(lucario se aleja un poco hasta unos gabinetes)**

**(lucario)solo hay 2 problemas, no tenemos anestesia ni equipo de cirugía, tendrá que aguantarse el dolor**

**(zoruark)¿pero si no tiene equipo de cirugía como puedes hacer el corte?**

**(lucario)con esto**

**(lucario saca del gabinete una motosierra y la prende, del susto zoruark se desmaya)**

**(lucario)(limpiándose la pintura de bayas, al final su pelaje blanco podía ser reconocido)jajajajajajaja, okey lectores creo que es hora de leer los reviews**

**(ash the pokevenger)gracias por decirme sobre la broma, ahora se lo pensara 2 veces antes de meterse conmigo****, también me gusta ver tus reviews cada ves que termino un capitulo, me hace pensar que todas las veces que me rompo la cabeza por pensar en que sigue después de cada capitulo vale la pena y aquí la actualización**

**(Luffy de fuego)esto no se ha acabado, esto apenas empieza**

**(lucario)no se a subido capítulos por que me dio un bloqueo de escritor, todo el trabajo se lo dedico a la novia del entrenador, se llama annarella, sin mas que decir es hora del especial fanfic**

* * *

**(FLASH BACK)**

(se podía ver a Tony dentro de una cueva, al lado tenia varias cosas de arqueólogo, al otro lado estaban varios compañeros)

(arqueólogo 1)"no encontraremos nada por este sector"

(Tony)"no recuerdas que la ultima ves que dejamos un sector cuando yo sentía que había algo, resulto que hay había amatistas y rubís en una tumba abandonada"

(arqueólogo 2)"verdad, por tontos otros arqueólogos se quedaron con eso"

(arqueólogo 1)"no me lo recuerdes, pero podemos descansar por hoy, ya son las 7:30 PM, tenemos 9 horas excavando"

(Tony)"si quieren vayan a descansar, yo me quedare un rato más"

(todos se fueron mientras que Tony seguía excavando, cuando marcaron las 10:00 PM encontró una gema de lo mas extraña, esta cambiaba de color)

(Tony)"wow, con esta extraña gema ya me consigo un puesto como arqueólogo reconocido"

(de repente los postes que sostenían el techo de la cueva se rompen)

(Tony)(abre los ojos de golpe)"tiene que ser la broma del siglo"

(Tony sale corriendo hacia la salida con la gema en las manos, cuando iba a llegar un muro de piedras cae sobre la salida bloqueándola, con la velocidad que tenia no pudo parar a tiempo y choco contra la pared de piedra, al chocar se clava la gema en el pecho tan profundo que llego a enterrarse en el corazón)

(Tony)(muy débil por el sangrado)*ojala me encuentren*

(Tony cae al suelo desmayándose, mientras estaba desmayado el esqueleto lo ve)(nota de autor: Tony no sabe nada del esqueleto, puse las partes donde aparece el esqueleto para explicar como es sobrevivió a clavarse la gema)

(esqueleto)"no lo puedo creer, este maldito loco se mato por una simple gema que cambia de color"

(el esqueleto revisa un momento a Tony y descubre que aun sigue vivo)

(esqueleto)(hace una risa maliciosa)"creo que fastidiarle la vida no estaría mal"

(el esqueleto hace que la gema se una a su cuerpo de tal forma que solo se pueda ver si se mueve el pelaje del pecho, cuando la gema termino de unirse a su cuerpo, el pelaje de Tony cambio de color, su pelaje amarillo se volvió negro y las manchas se pusieron de un tono entre azul y morado)

(esqueleto)"suerte imbécil, casi toda la gente aborrece a los que son diferentes, veamos si se acostumbran a tu cambios de pelaje"

(el esqueleto se va, a la mañana siguiente Tony se despierta)

(Tony)(poniendo su mano en su cabeza)"que dolor de cabeza, maldita pared"

(siente un dolor en el pecho, se mueve un poco el pelaje y se percata que se clavo la gema en el pecho además que su pelaje había cambiado de color)

(Tony)(al borde del paro cardiaco intenta mantener el control)"okey, solo tengo que salir de esta cueva y ir a un hospital para que me quiten esta gema"

**(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)**

(Tony)"todos mis compañeros pensaron que estaba muerto por lo que desmontaron el campamento y se fueron, como era costumbre cada quien se llevaba su equipo cuando terminaba la jornada, tuve que usar unas piedras para romper la pared que se había hecho con el derrumbe, no era la manera más efectiva pero ya estoy fuera"

(Morrigan)"¿cuanto tiempo te tomo salir de esa cueva?"

(Tony)"aunque no lo creas, me tomo 2 años salir, las raciones que yo tenia me duraron un poco pero a la final tuve que valerme de un lago subterraneo, por suerte me mantuve en forma con eso de hacer una salida de la cueva y eso me salvo la vida, con esto de la guerra hay varias personas que quieren matar por placer, me encontré con Hugo cuando estaba buscando a Richard, el y yo terminamos siendo amigos y nos vinimos aquí porque nuestros objetivos eran casi los mismos, yo buscaba a mi hermano y el a sus padres"

(Richard)"cuando me llego la carta de que supuestamente había muerto, mi animo cayo hasta lo mas bajo de mi ser, antes me controlaba pero eso me pego tan fuerte que salió mi mal carácter"

(Morrigan)"pensaba que tu eras así"

(de repente aparece Alexis)

(Alexis)"si ese cuervo siempre tuviera ese carácter, no me tendría de mejor amigo"

(Richard)"no se te olvide que también somos rivales"

(Alexis)"verdad, aunque yo fui el que se arriesgo para salvar a varios reclutas"

(Richard)"te tengo que recordad que al maldito que interrogaste se guardo la sorpresita de que tenían a muchos tanques dentro de la fiesta"

(Morrigan)"no los quiero interrumpir pero, ¿Cómo diablos pueden tener tanques dentro de una fiesta?"

(Alexis)"la fiesta era dentro de una mansión, mas o menos como esta, nosotros les decimos tanques a unos soldados especiales"

(Richard)"son elefantes con un traje tan fuerte que parecen un tanque, suelen llevar escopetas de las pesadas, lo único bueno es que caminan lento por el peso"(nota de autor: los que hayan jugado payday2 sabrán lo difícil que es matar a esos tanques con patas)

(Alexis)"incluso un disparo de mi rifle en la cabeza no les hacia nada, tanto su traje como el casco protege todo el cuerpo evitando todo daño, incluso las explosiones de las granadas no les hace gran cosa"

(Richard)"y este mal agradecido piensa que soy un cobarde por quedarme disparando mientras el ayudaba a los heridos"

(Alexis)"era mejor que me ayudaras, no se te olviden que de los 18 soldados que se unieron a la misión por decisión propia, solo 4 sobrevivieron"

(Richard)"claro y tu hubieras muerto si hubiera dejado a los tanques avanzar"

(Tony se acerca a Morrigan y le susurra)

(Tony)"vámonos, si se algo de mi hermano es que cuando discute con Alexis, tardan horas en parar"

(los 2 chicos se alejan de los 2 militares, cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos empiezan a hablar un poco)

(Morrigan)"¿sabes donde vas a dormir?"

(Tony)"no, ¿pero que paso con ese conejo?"

(Morrigan)"se llama Rick, el pobre esta hospitalizado, no se que le paso pero como ya debiste de ver, tiene quemaduras graves y muchos cortes profundos además que en sus heridas había algo toxico, si no fuera porque lo encontraste ya estaría muerto"

(Morrigan se quedo hablando con Tony hasta que se hizo de noche, cuando todos se fueron a la cama, Hugo y Morrigan salieron de su habitación para encontrar las respuestas a los misterios)

(Hugo)(caminando por el pasillo con Morrigan al lado)"pobre de Rick"

(Morrigan)"verdad, creo que el dragón fue el que lastimo a Rick"

(Hugo)"pensaba lo mismo, que suerte que solo salió herido en vez de muerto"

(Morrigan)"esta mansión es un misterio enorme, si no fuera suficiente tener que descubrir varias cosas como la procedencia de esas criaturas o quien es esa loba fantasma ahora también descubrir quien es el dueño de ese dragón"

(Hugo)"¿esa lagartija súper desarrollada tiene dueño?"

(Morrigan)"si, aun que no lo creas Rick me lo dijo, el dragón se llama iyid y creo que Alexis es el dueño"

(Hugo)"¿que te hace pensar eso?"

(Morrigan)"cuando le pregunte por iyid, se sorprendió"

(Hugo)"vaya, Alexis debe ser mal entrenador si ese dragón dejo a Rick al borde de la muerte"

(de repente la loba se les aparece)

(Morrigan suelta un grito ahogado mientras que Hugo se sobresalta por la repentina aparición)

(los 2 intentaron moverse pero algo les tenia los pies pegados al piso, la loba se acercaba a ellos con cara tranquila)

(Morrigan)(con la loba a un pie de distancia intenta leer el piercing que tiene)*Velasco y*(en eso la loba se aleja para acercarse un poco más a Hugo)

(Hugo)(siente que la loba lo olfatea un poco)"disculpa señorita pero no estoy interesado"

(la loba le mira la cara a ambos, luego les toca la frente, tanto Morrigan como Hugo caen al suelo desmayados, cuando abren los ojos se encuentran otra ves en sus camas)

(Morrigan)(se levanta de su cama)"que nos paso"

(Hugo)(se levanta de su cama)"ni idea pero ahora veo doble"

(Morrigan)"¿como?"

(Morrigan se voltea hacia su cama, ella aun seguía acostada con los ojos cerrados)

(Morrigan)"no puede ser"(se acerca a su cuerpo y se da cuenta que respira)

(Hugo hace lo mismo con su cuerpo, también respiraba)

(Hugo)"esto se pone más extraño cada día"

(Morrigan)"díselo a la que tiene 5 días en esta mansión"

(de repente se oye el sonido de que alguien estaba talando un árbol)

(Morrigan)"bueno si no estamos en nuestros cuerpo, creo que somos como fantasmas"

(Hugo)"veamos"

(los 2 cruzan la pared, siguen el sonido hasta que de repente entran en un bello bosque)

(Hugo)"cuando sea de día le voy a preguntar a Alexis como diablos metió un bosque dentro de la mansión"

(caminan un poco hasta que encuentran a Veruka caminando con un cesto lleno de peces)

(Morrigan)"¿oye Veruka que haces aquí?"

(Veruka sigue caminando, como si Morrigan no estuviera hay)

(Morrigan)(se acerca a Veruka)"oye préstame atención"(cuando intenta tocarla, la traspasa)

(Hugo)"creo que tienes razón, somos como fantasmas"

(los 2 siguen a Veruka, al final llegan hasta una casa en medio del bosque)

(Veruka)"¿amor estas en casa?"

(nadie le responde)

(Morrigan y Hugo podían ver como un águila con el plumaje blanco y azul se acercaba detrás de Veruka sin que ella se diera cuenta)

(águila)(abrasa por detrás a Veruka)"si estoy en casa"

(Veruka)"que bien porque te tengo un regalito"

(Veruka se da media vuelta y le da un beso en el pico al águila, el águila también le devuelve el beso)

(Morrigan se quedo mirando eso con ternura mientras que Hugo mostraba señales de querer devolver todas las comidas de ese día y las de ayer)

(de repente la escena desaparece y los 2 chicos se encuentran en el cuarto de Veruka a su lado)

(Morrigan)"¿todo fue un sueño?"

(Hugo)"okey, esa loba fantasma no se que nos hizo pero podemos entrar en los sueños de los demás"

(Morrigan)"genial, desde que llegue me preguntaba que soñarían Alexis y Richard"

(Hugo)"mejor veamos el de Alexis primero"

(los 2 van al cuarto de Alexis pero cuando están en frente de el, podían ver una extraña línea que cruzaba la pared)

(Hugo)(va un momento para ver a donde va la línea y vuelve)"esa línea esta conectada con Richard"

(Morrigan)"¿esa loba hizo esto?"

(Hugo)"no lo creo, conozco esto, es algo inusual pero a veces las personas que tienen vínculos fuertes pueden llegar a soñar la misma cosa"(nota de autor: aunque no lo crean a mi me paso con mis 3 mejores amigos, todos nos vimos en el sueño pero cosas pasaban por lo que no pudimos hablar entre nosotros hasta que fue de día en la vida real)

(Morrigan)"como sea, veamos que están soñando"

(los 2 entran en el sueño, estaban en una clase de vació, no encontraban rastro de Alexis ni de Richard)

(Hugo)"¿esto es lo que están soñando?"

(Morrigan)"al parecer"

(de repente aparecen los 2)

(Alexis)"no bajes el paso, no tendré piedad"(mete sus manos en su pelaje y saca unas dagas)

(Richard)"tranquilo, te daré un boleto sin retorno al fondo del infierno"(de repente en su mano aparece una guadaña)

(los 2 empiezan a pelear de forma salvaje, Richard atacaba a Alexis con la guadaña y el se defendía con las dagas, Alexis esquiva un ataque de la guadaña y intenta herirlo con las dagas pero Richard salta hacia atrás, Richard saca unas pistolas de su capucha y le dispara a Alexis, Alexis desviaba las balas con las dagas y incluso hace que 2 balas le dieran a las pistolas dañándolas, los 2 empiezan a bloquear y atacar al otro a una velocidad que igualaba a la de cierto erizo azul, los 2 se aciertan un golpe de la empuñadura del arma del otro, Richard hace un salto y ataca con un tajo vertical pero Alexis lo bloquea con las 2 dagas y le da una patada que lo manda para atrás)

(Morrigan)"¿esto es lo que suelen soñar?, si que son rivales"

(Hugo)"rivales de corazón al parecer, están peleando a muerte"

(Richard)"llego el tren directo al infierno"(clava su guadaña en la tierra)

(la tierra que estaba en frente de la guadaña se abre, Alexis se quito del medio pero Morrigan y Hugo no se dieron cuenta a tiempo por lo que al caer en la grieta salieron del sueño)

(Hugo cae de espalda y Morrigan de frente, Morrigan cae sobre Hugo y por la caída terminan uniendo sus labios)

(Morrigan)(se separa de Hugo con un sonrojo mas fuerte que el rojo de su pelaje)"esto nunca paso, okey"

(Hugo)(con un sonrojo que igualaba el de Morrigan)"gracias a dios que no fue real de alguna manera"

(los 2 se paran, estaban en el cuarto de Alexis y podían ver como Alexis se agitaba)

(Morrigan)"no me quiero imaginar como pelearían en mortal kombat"

(Hugo)"bueno que tal si vemos los sueños de Moises"

(Morrigan)"prefiero aprovechar esto de que somos fantasmas, de una ves podre ver que oculta Richard"

(Hugo)"okey"

(Hugo se va al cuarto de Moises mientras que Morrigan va al cuarto de Richard)

(Morrigan)"veamos que escondes pedazo de carbón"

(Morrigan se puso a revisar el cuarto de Richard en busca de lo que escondía)

(Morrigan)(abre un armario)"por lo menos este tiene cosas con las que defenderse"(el armario era mas bien un pequeño alijo de armas)

(Morrigan se fija que hay varios cargadores de la pistola que ella tenia)

(Morrigan)"no notara que le faltan 2"

(Morrigan agarra 2 cargadores, pone uno en la pistola que tenia y el otro al lado de la funda que ella tenia)

(Morrigan termina de revisar todo pero no encuentra nada)

(Morrigan)"ese esqueleto es un mentiroso, tu solo escondes este pequeño alijo de armas pero eso no es gran cosa"

(en eso el esqueleto se le aparece por detrás)

(esqueleto)(con vos macabra)"¿con que soy un mentiroso?"

(Morrigan pega un grito al escuchar al esqueleto, luego se da la vuelta para verlo)

(Morrigan)"este pajarraco no escondía nada"

(esqueleto)"¿sabes?, me molesta cuando me dicen mentiroso, yo lo se todo y Rick un poco, creo que se me olvido decirte que le deje salir de su cuerpo para que siguiera investigando pero yo sabia que pasaría lo del beso, acaso no notaste como alguien estaba detrás de ti, viendo como su "novia" besaba a otro"(risa macabra)

(Morrigan)"maldito"(le lanza un puñetazo pero lo atraviesa, el esqueleto le agarre del cuello y la levanta del suelo)

(esqueleto)"se te olvida que tengo el derecho de cambiar las reglas cuando me plazca, pues te tengo 2 nuevas, si quiero puedo sabotear sus investigaciones y la otra es que se me olvido que ustedes comenzaron a investigar desde el primer día que llegaron por lo que ahora tendrán menos tiempo, ahora si no te importa voy a divertirme"

(el esqueleto suelta a Morrigan y desaparece)

(Morrigan)*tengo que arreglar las cosas con Rick*

(Morrigan sale del cuarto y se pone a buscar a Rick, al final encuentra a Hugo con la cara toda roja)

(Morrigan)"¿que te paso?"

(Hugo)"digamos que ese Moises es todo un pervertido"

(Morrigan)"bueno eso no importa, no se como pero Rick pudo salir de su cuerpo y nos vio cuando sin querer nos besamos"

(Hugo)(facepalm)"tenia que ser"

(Morrigan)"ayúdame a encontrarlo, es mi único amigo y no lo quiero perder"

(Hugo)"okey te voy a ayudar porque me caes bien"

(los 2 van por el pasillo pero termina encontrando a más criaturas de las que encontraron anoche, eran 5 en total)

(Morrigan saca su pistola y les dispara 10 veces, cuando le iba a dispara a la ultima Hugo se pone delante de ella)

(Hugo)"permíteme acabar con este, quiero desahogarme del dolor que estoy sufriendo por ese maldito rasguño)

(Morrigan)"okey"

(Hugo corre hacia la criatura, cuando esta le lanzo un golpe Hugo lo esquiva saltando hacia una pared, salta desde la pared hasta la criatura y le propina un fuerte golpe, la criatura intento morderle pero Hugo logro evitar la mordida, la criatura termino por darse un golpe contra la pared, Hugo aprovecho eso y le agarra la cabeza para estrellarla contra la pared varias veces hasta que no había nada para agarrar)

(Hugo)"gracias por dejarme esa criatura"

(Morrigan)"de nada"

(recorren la mansión buscando Rick pero de repente Hugo cae al suelo desmayado)

(Morrigan)"Hugo despierta"(sacude a Hugo)

(Morrigan intento de todo para despertar a Hugo, incluso le dio una bofetada que le dejo la marca pero no sirvió de nada)

(Morrigan)"Hugo que te pasa"

(Morrigan revisa a Hugo y nota que el rasguño que le hizo la criatura había empeorado hasta tal grado que la piel al rededor de la herida estaba muerta)

(Morrigan)(pone una mano en la herida y usa su poder pero no funciona)"vamos Hugo, no te puedes dejar vencer por eso"

(Hugo abre los ojos de golpe, los tenia totalmente negros, se abalanza sobre Morrigan y intenta morderle el cuello pero Morrigan lo empuja con una patada y sale corriendo, Hugo en nada la persigue pero en 4 patas)

(Morrigan saca la pistola pero la guarda cuando recuerda que las balas no podrían herirle por el traje, cuando Hugo iba a saltar sobre Morrigan una lámpara que estaba por el pasillo se eleva y le da en la cabeza a Hugo noqueándolo)

(Morrigan)(entre respiros)"gracias...por...ayúdame"

(en frente de ella aparecen sus padres)

(Marcus)"de nada"

(Linda)"¿que le pasa a tu amigo?, antes era mas amable contigo"

(Morrigan)"creo que esas criaturas que nos atacaron le hicieron esto a Hugo, una de esas criaturas araño la pierna de Hugo cuando nos atacaron la primera ves y ahora esta peor"

(Marcus)"ojala se salve, oímos cuando dijo que sus padres estaban desaparecidos"

(Linda)"por cierto, ¿Qué paso, no que estabas enamorada de Rick?"

(Morrigan se sonroja hasta el máximo)"si es por el beso, fue un accidente y el esqueleto hizo que lo viera"

(Marcus)(apretando los dientes)"ese malnacido"

(el esqueleto se les aparece en frente con cara de pocos amigos)

(esqueleto)"disculpe señor pero aquí yo soy el que manda y si quiero puedo matar a Morrigan, además que yo solo le deje salir de su cuerpo y el fue al cuarto de Alexis"

(Morrigan)(con furia)"pero tu sabias que iba a pasar eso"

(esqueleto)"¿y que?, yo no soy el culpable de que te besaras con este mono"

(Morrigan)"yo NUNCA lo besaría y que demonios le hiciste"

(esqueleto)"simplemente fue contagiado por esas criaturas, me acuerdo del ultimo, apenas duro una semana hasta que fue consumido por el virus"

(mientras pasaba todo eso, Luis paseaba por el bosque)

(Luis)*creo que hice bien en traerlos aquí, no les pasara nada*

(Luis empieza a escuchar una melodía que lo deja sorprendido, era una melodía de lo más bella, sin darse cuenta empieza a caminar hacia la procedencia de la bella música, cuando se da cuenta estaba detrás de unos arboles que le daban la cara a una figura que no se podía ver claramente, esta figura tocaba una flauta, producia una bella melodía que hacia que Luis perdiera el conocimiento por centrarse en escucharla, de repente la figura saca otra flauta y cuando empieza a hacer música Luis literalmente pierde el conocimiento, lo siguiente que ve cuando lo recupera, es que estaba en el piso con un pie sobre su cuello, al mirar arriba puede ver a la figura siendo tapada por un suéter, esta estaba sosteniendo una flauta de metal y la tenia en una posición donde podía aplastarle la cabeza)

(?)"al parecer el zorro quería cobrarse otra victima, esta vez no"(sonaba una voz femenina)

(Luis)"disculpa si pensaste que te iba a matar, es que escuche una dulce melodía y al seguirla me atrajo hacia ti"

(?)(lo ve un momento)"okey, disculpa por casi reventarte la cabeza"

(la figura quita su pie del cuello de Luis, cuando Luis se para puede ver que la figura era un cuervo, o cuerva en este caso)

(Gabriela)"me llamo Gabriela, un gusto en conocerte"

(Luis)"el gusto es mío"

(Gabriela tenia el plumaje de un marrón oscuro con las puntas de color amarillo, vestia una blusa blanca debajo de su sueter marrón)

(Gabriela)"¿así que te atrajo mi música?"

(Luis)"si, admitiéndolo eres una gran flautista"

(Gabriela)"gracias, por suerte las batallas no son por los bosques, por lo que puedo tocar tranquila"

(Luis)"¿vives por los bosques?"

(Gabriela)"si, desde que murió mi familia"

(Luis)"déjame adivinar, militares"

(Gabriela)"dicen que están ayudando pero solo empeoran todo"

(Luis)"si quieres puedes venir conmigo, estoy en un refugio donde el militar es muy amigable"

(Gabriela)"okey, no muestras indicios de que mientes por lo que confiare en tu palabra"

(volviendo con nuestro protagonistas, Morrigan perseguía a Rick, Rick no quería ni verla a la cara, tenia el corazón roto)

(Morrigan)"¡RICK, NO ES LO QUE PARECE!"(corriendo a toda velocidad)

(Rick)"¡QUE TE ALEJES!"(corriendo a toda velocidad)

(Morrigan persigue a Rick por toda la mansión, por suerte ella corría a mas velocidad que Rick pero cuando estaba a punto de poder atraparlo, Rick hace un muro de hielo detrás de el cortándole el paso a Morrigan)

(Morrigan)(golpeando el muro)"¡RICK ESCUCHAME, FUE UN ACCIDENTE!"

(Rick)(con unas lagrimas en la cara)¡YO LO VI, SI HUBIERA SIDO UN ACCIDENTE TE HUBIERAS QUITADO DE UNA VEZ PERO TE QUEDASTE PEGADO A EL, AHORA CUANDO VEAS EL BRAZALETE, PODRAS VER COMO ME TRAICIONASTE, YO TE AMABA PERO ME CAMBIASTE POR UN MONO QUE APENAS CONOCES!"(en eso se da cuenta que le dijo que el estaba enamorado e ella)

(Morrigan)(comienzan a salir lagrimas por sus ojos)"Rick, yo"(es interrumpida por Rick)

(Rick)(con una voz que mostraba mucho odio)"si me vas a decir que me amas, puedes pensártelo 2 veces, ya no te amo, ya no somos amigos"

(Rick se aleja, Morrigan logra romper el muro de hielo pero se tarda mucho, busca a Rick hasta que se encuentra perdida en un pasillo oscuro)

(Morrigan)(con miedo)"¿Rick donde estas?"

(de repente 2 ojos rojos aparecen en medio de la oscuridad, Morrigan empieza a caminar para atrás pero siente un muro muy frio detrás de ella, cuando los ojos estaban a un tramo de ella, Morrigan siente como algo le agarra del cuello y la eleva)

(Morrigan logra ver un momento la cara de la cosa en la oscuridad, era Rick pero diferente, su pelaje era negro y cuando sintió que le apretaban el cuello noto que le habían crecido unas pequeñas garras, las cuales se estaban clavando en su cuello)

(Morrigan)(intentando hablar)"Rick...piensa...yo"

(Rick monstruo)"buenas noches"

(se escucha el sonido de un cuello rompiéndose)

(continuara)

* * *

**(lucario)okey lectores hasta aquí el capitulo, disculpa la tardanza pero como dije todo el equipo tuvo un bloqueo de escritor que nos duro un buen tiempo, hablando de eso los últimos integrantes del equipo llegaran para el próximo capitulo**

**(en eso lopunny entra en la sala)**

**(lopunny)(abre los ojos al ver la motosierra y a zoruark inconsiente)¿lucario que hiciste?**

**(lucario)venganza, tranquila que esta bien, o por ahora ya que me las va a pagar, puedes despedir el capitulo por mi, quiero ver que tanto resiste el estomago de zoruark al horror**

**(lopunny)porfavor no le hagas nada malo(le pone ojitos dulces además de usar Encanto que la hace ver mas dulce)**

**(lucario)(con un sonrojo que se le podía ver a través del pelaje)bueno, pero si se vuelve a pasar no me importa que me cueste la vida, me las pagara**

**(lucario sale de la sala)**

**(lopunny)okey lectores, dejen sus tan bonitos reviews, si quieren dejar una pregunta a algún personaje o al escritor, son libres de hacerlo y sin mas que decir adiós lectores del fanfic**

**(todos los personajes del fanfic)¡Y FELIZ DIA DE LOS ENAMORADOS!**


	12. ¿soy el lider?

**(el entrenador y sus pokemones estaban en el prado afuera de la casa)**

**(entrenador)okey chicos, conozcan al resto del equipo(al decir eso lanza 3 pokeballs)**

**(de las pokeballs salen una luxray, un floatzel y una pidgeot)**

**(floatzel)(se acerca rápidamente a lopunny)hola chiquita, que haces aquí tan solita(floatzel tenia el flotador de un color azul y las aletas de color amarillo, es un chico)**

**(luxray)(usa carga y luego usa chispa sobre floatzel dejándolo paralizado)nunca cambias(luxray tenia la estrella de su cola de un color azul oscuro, es una chica)**

**(pidgeot)(con una voz muy timida)hola, ojala nos llevemos bien(pidgeot tenia las plumas de la cabeza de un tono más blanco, es una chica)**

**(el entrenador se aleja un poco)**

**(entrenador)jeje, hola lectores del fanfic, hoy me encargare yo por que mis pokemones están conociendo a mi viejo equipo, si preguntan por que tengo 2 equipos, es que vengo de otra región y no me pude llevar a mi equipo, pero por lo menos ya me los mandaron, okey es momento de contestar los reviews**

**(ash the pokevenger)bueno Tony tiene de hermano a un militar, ya te imaginas que le entreno hasta que supiera hacer lo suficiente para sobrevivir por si mismo, y sobre lo de entrar en los sueños, eso lo saque de mis experiencias, lo que me paso fue hace 3 años pero me dejo tan imprecionado que aun lo recuerdo, recuerdo cada detalle del sueño y se me ocurrio hacer que pudieran entrar en los sueños**

**(ANTIALPHAS H)yo creo en la teoría de la evolución pero debes en cuando le rezo a dios un momento, y también tengo mi mala experiencia con los cristianos ya que uno me hizo un "fuego a cañon" tan fuerte que me volo un diente y eso que me había quedado callado toda la misa y nisiquiera me había movido, tranquilo que no me quitare de lector, a mi me encanta leer y tus historias son buenas, si te hechas un paseo por mi perfil puedes ver que e leído muchas historias de todas las clases, y amén**

**(luffy de fuego)vaya eres el primero que se molesto en revisar las pistas que dejo por el fanfic, no te voy a revelar nada pero te diré que tanto como te acercas te alejas de la verdad**

**(entrenador)doy aviso de que las vacaciones para ya valieron por lo que se subirá capítulos con menos frecuencia,sin más que decir es hora de borrar el fanfic, JAJAJA mentira es hora del fanfic**

* * *

sábado 7 de junio del 2017

(seguía siendo de noche, Luis y Gabriela caminaban hacia la mansión, para romper el hielo Luis le pregunta a Gabriela)

(Luis)"¿donde aprendiste a tocar la flauta?"

(Gabriela)"es una tradición familiar, tengo un don para tocar la flauta, incluso mi música puede hacer que la gente pierda la conciencia y someterla a voluntad"

(Luis)"eso explica porque de un momento para otro estaba en el suelo y tu a punto de volarme la cabeza"

(Gabriela)"es un truco que aprendí de mi papá, incluso me enseño a hacer una flauta si la que tengo se rompe"

(Luis)"¿y porque tienes 3 flautas?"

(Gabriela)"la primera la uso cuando quiero tocar música, la segunda la uso cuando quiero usar la música adormecedora y la de metal la uso cuando quiero ponerme a prueba o para defenderme"

(Luis)"porcierto, ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

(Gabriela)"29, y tu?"

(Luis)"32"

(Gabriela)"¿me puedes hablar del refugio?"

(Luis)"es una gran mansión, somos 10 en total y no hemos visto la mansión entera, por lo que yo se hay una sala de juegos, la cocina, muchas habitaciones, un pequeño taller, una armería que requiere una tarjeta para ingresar, en resumen hay casi de todo, el militar se llama Alexis y es buen tipo, soporto cuando yo explote de furia, es que encontré a mi hijo con una pistola en la mano y eso me hizo perder la razón, muchos militares y civiles han muerto y no quiero que mi hijo sea otra de las victimas, cuando lleguemos te lo voy a presentar junto a los demás"

(en eso empieza a nevar)

(Luis)"¿como puede nevar si es verano?"

(Gabriela)"por eso tengo el suéter, el clima se a vuelto loco en toda la región, estaba en otro bosque pero me tuve que mover ya que había lluvia todo el día y toda la noche"

(Luis empieza a temblar)

(Luis)"será mejor que volvamos, que suerte que empaque un poco de ropa aunque no acostumbro usarla"

(Gabriela)"no entiendo porque a muchos no les gusta usar ropa"

(Luis)"se pone algo incomoda, además que el pelaje o plumaje es lo suficientemente denso para tapar las zonas íntimas por lo que no es necesario usarla"

(de repente un tigre salta desde un árbol y cae encima de Gabriela, intenta darle con un bate en la cabeza pero se detiene cuando es impactado por 3 balas de pistola, cae al suelo como una piedra)

(Luis)(ayudando a Gabriela a pararse)"¿estas bien?"

(Gabriela)"un poco, creo que me rompí una ala"

(Luis revisa un momento al tigre, este vestía como si fuera un criminal, tenia el bate, una navaja y un walkie talkie)

(Luis)"vámonos, si tiene un walkie talkie no debe de estar solo"

(los 2 salen corriendo hacia la mansión)

(volviendo con Morrigan)

(Hugo entra al cuarto y ve a Morrigan que seguía dormida, ve un reloj que estaba en el pasillo y se da cuenta que ya era medio día por lo que decide despertarla)

(Hugo)(sacude a Morrigan)"despierta Morrigan"

(Morrigan despierta sudando frio)

(Morrigan)(contiendo las ganas de llorar)"el...el"

(Hugo)"¿el que?"

(Morrigan)"Rick intento matarme"

(Hugo)"¿estas de broma?"

(Morrigan no contiene más las lagrimas y se pega al pecho de Hugo)

(Hugo)(tratando de tranquilizar a Morrigan)"tranquila, tranquila, todo esta bien"

(Morrigan)(entre llanto)"perdí a mi único amigo, es lo ultimo que quería que me pasara"

(Hugo)"yo soy tu amigo"

(Morrigan iba a agradecerle pero luego recuerda el pequeño inconveniente que tuvo con el)

(Morrigan)(limpiándose las lagrimas)"un momento, ¿no que te habías convertido en una de esas criaturas"

(Hugo)"cuando desperté estaba en la enfermería, Rick me encontró con una fiebre alta, le aviso a Alexis y este me suministro una clase de analgésico, ya no siento el dolor que me provocaba la herida"

(Morrigan)"¿Rick te comento algo?"

(Hugo)"que te dejara claro que no te le acerques, y que si nos encontraba besándonos de nuevo iba a hacer algo de lo que se iba a arrepentir"

(Morrigan)*cuando descubra como vencerte esqueleto de mierda, voy a bailar sobre tus huesos hasta hacerlos polvo*"un simple accidente y esto pasa"

(Hugo)"cosas de la vida"

(Morrigan)"ojala pueda arreglar las cosas con Rick"

(Hugo)"tal ves pero creo que es mejor que lo dejemos solo por unos días, cuando este calmado podremos explicarle lo que paso"

(los 2 sale de la habitación, apenas salen se encuentran a Tony hablando con Sebastian)

(Tony)"aun no puedo creer que te allá pasado eso"

(Sebastian)"yo no miento, pero mantenlo en secreto, no quiero que nadie se preocupe por eso"

(en eso notan la presencia de Morrigan y Hugo)

(Sebastian y Tony)"buenos días"

(Hugo y Morrigan)"buenos días"

(Sebastian)"oye Morrigan, Rick ya se recupero"

(Morrigan)"lo se, Hugo me lo dijo apenas desperté"

(Sebastian)"no se porque pidió que lo moviéramos de habitación"

(Morrigan)"tuvimos un mal entendido, cuando se calme arreglare las cosas con el"

(en eso llega Luis con Gabriela)

(Sebastian)"hola Luis, ¿Quién es ella?"

(Luis)"cuando estemos todos se los digo"

(Sebastian)"ok, quédense en el comedor, yo buscare a los demás"

(después de 10 minutos todos estaban en el comedor)

(Luis)"ella es Gabriela, caminaba por el bosque cuando la encontré"

(Alexis)"que suerte que la encontraste, no quiero imaginármela afuera con esta nevada"

(Rick)(alejándose disimuladamente de Morrigan)"¿como es que de un día para otro allá una nevada?"

(Gabriela)"el clima a estado cambiado por todo el país. antes estaba en otro bosque pero me mude al que esta cerca porque llovía sin parar"

(de repente todos menos Rick y Alexis empiezan a temblar por el frio)

(Veruka)(castañeando)"cococomo puededede bajar la tempepetaruta así de la nananada"

(Sebastian)"no lo se pero el que tiene ropa que se la ponga"

(en nada todos se iban a sus cuartos para ponerse ropa más calida, los únicos que quedaban eran Alexis, Rick, Hugo, Luis y Gabriela)

(Alexis)"hola, soy Alexis, el militar de este refugio"

(Gabriela)"un gusto conocerlo"

(Luis)(señala a Rick)"el es mi hijo, se llama Rick

(Gabriela)"un gusto conocerte"

(Rick)"el gusto es mío"

(Hugo)"yo soy Hugo, es bueno ver caras nuevas por aquí"

(Gabriela)"igualmente"

(Alexis)"ya te digo donde vas a"(de repente se escucha una voz)

(Luis revisa un momento su bolso y saca el walkie talkie del criminal)

(Walkie Talkie)"¿Ramon como vas con el espionaje?, estamos cerca de tu posición, prepárate, vamos a asaltar el refugio que esta cerca esta tarde, apenas hay un militar por lo que será fácil acabar con el, cambio y corto"

(Luis)"tiene que ser una broma"

(Alexis)"tranquilo, por lo que escuchaba de fondo deben ser como 15, eso es pan comida"

(Rick)"¡15!,¿estas seguro de que puedes contra 15?"

(Alexis)"si, pero Richard de seguro no se perdería esto"

(Richard entra en el comedor)

(Richard)"cuando tienes razón, la tienes"

(Alexis)"no nos esperen despiertos, pero si pueden esperar que los 2 estemos medio bañados de sangre"

(Alexis y Richard salen del comedor)

(Hugo)(temblando como si estuviera en un terremoto)"¿Rick como diablos soportas este frio?"

(Rick)(ocultando su odio)"es algo que tenemos los conejos"

(Gabriela mira a Rick por un momento)

(Luis)"bueno, ¿Gabriela no te importaría tocar para mi?"

(Gabriela)"claro que no, vamos afuera"

(Luis y Gabriela salen del comedor dejando solos a Hugo y a Rick)

(Hugo)"Rick te tengo algo que de"(es interrumpido por Rick)

(Rick)"no te me acerques, desde que tu llegaste ella te presta más atención a ti y ahora ustedes se besaron, desde ahora prefiero investigar solo"

(Hugo)"solo nos hicimos amigos, además todo fue un maldito accidente"

(Rick)"¿accidente?, me creo esa mierda, ustedes estuvieron pegados un buen rato, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos"

(Hugo)"es la verdad"

(Rick)"mira mejor cállate y déjame investigar"

(Rick sale del comedor)

(Hugo)"¿porque tengo el presentimiento de que si no arreglo las cosas con el terminare muerto?"

(mientras pasaba eso, Alexis hablaba con Richard)

(Alexis)"son 15 en total, tomando en cuenta que deben ser cazadores de seguro tendrán armas de fuego"

(Richard)"ya hemos matados a demasiados, solo es usar una granada anti armas y atacarlos cuerpo a cuerpo"

(Alexis)"no se nos olvide hacerlos sufrir por intentar matarnos"

(Richard)"y matando al ultimo de una forma lenta y dolorosa"

(Alexis)"pero no se te olvide dejar a uno vivo para interrogarlo, tenemos que saber si son más"

(Richard)"intentare recordarlo"

(después de 10 minutos ya tenían todo lo que iban a necesitar)

(Alexis)"¿listo?"

(Richard)"si, esos desgraciados van a desear no haber nacido"

(los 2 se dirigen a la entrada principal de la mansión cuando se cruzan con Rick)

(Rick)"¿ya van a salir?"

(Alexis)"si y tu te quedas a cargo mientras no este"

(Rick)(totalmente sorprendido)"¡un momento me quieres decir que soy el líder!"

(Alexis)"si, aun estoy asombrado por tu puntería y tu papá me dijo que tu siempre defendías a Morrigan incluso cuando estabas en clara desventaja, además que puede pasar si solo saldremos por unas horas"

(Rick)(recordando)*hice todo eso y así me pago, la única amiga que tenia y me apuñala por la espalda*"bueno yo me encargo mientras no estén"

(Alexis)"ten esto"(se quita la bandana y se la entrega a Rick)"no estuve a bajas temperaturas por un año para nada, cuídamela mientras no estoy"

(Rick)"okey, tranquilo que no le pasara nada"

(Rick se pone la bandana al rededor del cuello)

(Richard)"solo no hagas ninguna idiotez mientras no estamos"

(Rick)(con sarcasmo)"gracias por el alago"

(Alexis y Richard se van por donde Luis les había indicado que encontró al criminal)

(Rick)*será mejor que les diga a los demás*

(Rick camina por la mansión cuando se encuentra a Moises con Veruka hablando)

(Veruka)"y eso fue lo que paso"

(Moises)"pobre de tu esposo, nunca me imagine que el había hecho eso por ti"

(Veruka)"pensé que lo había perdido en ese momento, pero al final me recordó"

(los 2 se dan cuenta de que estaba Rick a su lado, abren los ojos como platos cuando se dan cuenta de que tenia la badana de Alexis)

(Moises)"¡Rick que haces con eso!"

(Rick)"Alexis me lo dio, fui a despedirme de el, antes de que se fuera me dijo que yo estaba a cargo mientras el no estaba y por alguna razón me dio su badana"

(Veruka)"espero que este bien"

(de repente una paloma que había entrado en la mansión le quita la pluma que tenia en la cabeza a Veruka)(Nota de autor: ya por fin me dio la gana de poner animales, porque sea un mundo donde allá animales humanoides no significa que no los allá normales)

(Veruka)"¡MI PLUMA!"

(Veruka sale corriendo a toda velocidad intentando alcanzar a la ave)

(Moises)"espero que logre recuperar su pluma"

(Rick)"si en un segundo paso de estar quieta a igualar la velocidad de la que yo como helado, de seguro va a alcanzar a la paloma"

(Moises)"ojala lo logre"

(mientras tanto Alexis y Richard estaban caminando por el bosque, el bosque empezaba a cambiar lo verde por lo blanco)

(Richard)"pensé que nunca te separabas de esa badana"

(Alexis)"solo lo hice para aprovechar mi pelaje, recuerda que tenemos que dejar a uno vivo para interrogarle"

(Richard)"¿hacemos una muerte rápida o lenta al ultimo en pie?"

(Alexis)"por hoy tu te encargas de uno y yo de otro, ya sabes como es"

(Richard)"si"

(caminan hasta que encuentran el cadáver del criminal)

(Alexis)"¿estas listo?"

(Richard)"si, los vamos a matar sin que se den cuenta"

(a los 10 minutos todo estaba listo, al rato llega el grupo de criminales, eran 15 como Alexis había dicho)

(criminal 1)"por fin llegamos Ramon, preparado"

(el Tigre estaba parado, saca de su espalda una granada y la lanza en medio del grupo, cuando la granada se activa todas sus armas de fuego son atraídas y luego explota acabando con ellas)

(criminal 2)(sacando una navaja)"¿que mierda Ramon?"

(de repente en medio del grupo salta Alexis de la nieve, rápidamente saca 2 dagas y se las clava a 2 criminales en la cabeza)

(el grupo se divide para atacar a el tigre y a Alexis)

(pelea de Alexis vs 7 criminales)

(Alexis saca sus dagas de las cabezas de los criminales que mato, rápidamente uno intenta apuñalarle con una lanza improvisada pero Alexis la esquiva rápidamente, otro intenta darle un batazo pero Alexis agarra el bate y lo empuja haciendo que el tipo se noqueara al ser impactado por la empuñadura en la cara, 2 intentan agarrarle por la espalda pero Alexis aprovecha la lanza que se había clavado en el suelo y empuja a uno para que fuera atravesado por ella, agarra al otro del cuello y lo usa de escudo cuando otro intenta clavarle un cuchillo en el cuello, suelta al cadáver del tipo y le clava ambas dagas en el pecho al que intento acuchillarle, de una patada las saca y lanza una de ellas directo al corazón de uno de los criminales, el penúltimo intenta romperle el cráneo con un martillo pero Alexis de una rápida movida le quita el martillo y con el le da en toda la parte intima y luego le da en la cabeza, al final solo quedaba uno en pie, un perro)

(Alexis)"adiós inferior"

(Alexis le lanza la otra daga, la daga se clava en su pie haciéndolo gritar de dolor, apenas se voltea ve a Alexis detrás de el con toda la mandíbula abierta, en nada Alexis de un mordisco le arranca un buen pedazo del cuello, el perro cae de rodillas con la mirada perdida, Alexis le agarra la cabeza y la estrella contra un árbol haciéndola pedazos)

(pelea de Richard vs 6 criminales)

(Richard se arranca el disfraz de piel que hizo con el cadáver del tigre y saca una guadaña, 2 intentar córtale el cuello pero Richard bloquea con la guadaña y agarra a uno del cuello, rápidamente le rompe el cuello y lo lanza contra el otro haciéndolo caer el suelo, Richard le clava toda la guadaña en la cabeza, antes de los 4 que quedaban se recuperaran de la sorpresa, Richard con la guadaña decapita a 3, dejando al ultimo solo, un gavilán)

(Richard)"hora de volar al infierno"

(Richard agarra al gavilán mientras saca sus alas y sube mucha altura, cuando el gavilán había recuperado la conciencia Richard lo lanza hacia bajo y antes de que el gavilán pudiera extender sus alas se las cortar con la guadaña, mientras el gavilán caía Richard le desmembraba con la guadaña, cuando el gavilán toco suelo termino de despedazarse dejando un cráter más grande que una cama, Richard termina por caer al suelo pero lentamente ya que uso sus alas para reducir la velocidad)

(Richard)"hace tiempo que no hacíamos esto"

(Alexis)"verdad, si un grupo que intenta atacarnos viene por aquí, sabrá que nosotros no vamos con juegos"

(Richard)"¿dejaste a uno vivo?, porque yo mate a todos lo que me atacaron"

(Alexis)"si deje a uno vivo, es el que tiene el bate"

(Richard saca unas cuerdas de su traje y le amarra los pies y las manos)

(Richard y Alexis cargan al criminal y caminan a la mansión)

(Alexis)"este desgraciado no sabe lo que le espera"

(Alexis había termina con casi todo el pelaje de sus brazos y pecho cubierto de sangre y de su hocico salía un poco de sangre del tipo al que le había arrancado el cuello y la ropa negra de Richard era de un color rojo por la sangre del cadáver y de los que mato , además de que tenia un poco de carne por al rededor del pecho y la espalda)

(volviendo a la mansión, Luis estaba escuchando a Gabriela tocar su flauta por la playa cuando de repente el walkie talkie suena)

(walkie talkie)"Ramon diles a los otros que ya estamos cerca, cuando el sol este por ponerse debemos de llegar a esa mansión, ustedes atacaran por el este y nosotros por el oeste por lo que ustedes se quedan con esa mitad y nosotros con la otra, preparen las armas por que hoy nos divertiremos"

(tanto Luis como Gabriela abren los ojos, de repente una paloma choca con Luis)

(Gabriela)"vaya Louis no sabia que me habías seguido"

(la paloma se posa en su hombro, Gabriela se da cuenta de la pluma de águila que tenia en el pico y la toma, en eso llega Veruka totalmente cansada)

(Veruka)(entre respiros profundos)"gracias...por...atraparla"

(Gabriela)"¿atraparlo?, déjame adivinar esta pluma es tuya"(le muestra la pluma de águila que tenia la paloma)

(Veruka)"si"(agarra la pluma y se la coloca al lado de la oreja)"gracias, pensé que la había perdido"

(Gabriela)"de nada"

(Luis)"chicas no quiero ser malo pero no escucharon?, hay un segundo grupo de cazadores y nos van a atacar"

(Gabriela)"todo estaba tranquilo y pasa esto"(saca un papelito de un bolsillo de su sueter con un lápiz, escribe en el papelito y se lo da a la paloma)"dáselo a los que estén por la mansión"

(la paloma sale volando y entra en la mansión)

(Gabriela)"nos veremos aquí en 10 minutos, busquen a los demás"

(los 3 se separan para buscar a los otros habitantes de la mansión)

(con Moisés)

(Moisés estaba por el pasillo, andado con las muletas)

(Moisés)*ojala las hubiera salvado, era lo único que me importaba y ahora las perdí*(antes de que pudiera seguir pensando se encuentra con Veruka)

(Veruka)"Moisés tenemos un problema, vamos a la playa"

(Moisés)"okey"

(Veruka sale corriendo pero se devuelve cuando nota que Moises apenas había avanzado un poco)

(Moisés)"intento avanzar lo mas rápido que puedo"

(Veruka agarra su brazo derecho y hace que la rodee por el cuello)

(Veruka)"apóyate de mi"

(Moisés le mira la cara y se sonroja un poco)

(Moisés)"okey"

(con Sebastian)

(Sebastian estaba en el taller que había en la mansión)

(Sebastian)(soldando un aparato que el había creado)*cada vez tengo que arreglarlo menos seguido, por fin estoy limitando la cantidad que uso*

(de repente una paloma entra en el taller mostrándole el papelito)

(Sebastian)(agarra el papelito y lo lee)"okey vamos"

(antes de salir oculta el aparato y corre a playa con la paloma detrás de el)

(con Tony y Hugo)

(los 2 estaban en el comedor)

(Hugo)"¿como se siente tener esa gema en tu cuerpo?"

(Tony)"es algo difícil de explicar, siento que forma parte de mi, como si hubiera nacido con ella"(en este momento tenia el pelaje de un color gris claro y las manchas de color morado)

(Hugo)"me pregunto que se sentiría si yo tuviera uno"

(Tony)"mejor reza que nunca lo descubras"

(en eso llega Gabriela)

(Gabriela)"chicos tenemos un problema, síganme que todos los demás nos esperan en la playa"

(Tony y Hugo al unisonó)"okey"

(los 3 corren en dirección a la playa)

(con Morrigan y Rick)

(Rick estaba por un pasillo con Morrigan insistiendo en que le prestara atención)

(Morrigan)"Rick fue un accidente, te lo llevo diciendo como 2 horas"

(Rick)"si fuera un accidente te hubieras despegado de el al instante, se quedaron pegados como 10 segundos"

(Morrigan)"no se que viste pero fue el maldito esqueleto el que hizo esto"

(Rick)"invéntate una excusa mejor"

(en eso aparece Luis)

(Luis)"tenemos que ir a la playa con los demás, tenemos un problema"

(Rick)"okey"

(Morrigan)*maldita sea, tengo tantos problemas por ese esqueleto que ahora me llegan solos*

(en unos 10 minutos todos estaban en la playa claramente preocupados)(nota de autor: todos llevan ropa pero por flojera invéntense la ropa que tengan puesta cada personaje)

(todos preguntaban a la vez cual era el problema)

(Gabriela)(con una vena en la frente hinchada toca una nota muy aguda para calla a todos)"¿se pueden quedar callados?"

(Rick)(con una cara que mostraba que estaba sufriendo)"¿tenias que tocar una nota así de aguda?"

(Moisés)"bueno, ¿cual es el problema?"

(Luis)"tenemos a un segundo grupo de cazadores, nos van a atacar por el oeste al atardecer y Alexis ni Richard han vuelto"

(Tony)"¿que vamos a hacer?"

(Hugo)"tenemos que sobrevivir como sea, no tenemos armas de fuego por que la armería funciona con una tarjeta y la tiene Richard"

(Luis)(saca su pistola)"tengo la mía pero apenas me quedan 7 balas"

(Morrigan)(mete su mano en su pelaje y saca su pistola)"yo tengo la mía y Luis vas a necesitar esto"(le da a Luis un cargador)

(Gabriela)"¿bueno que hacemos?, no podemos esperar a que vengan"

(Veruka)"Alexis dejo a Rick a cargo, creo que el es el nuevo militar del refugio"

(todos se voltean para verlo)

(Rick)(con una gota de sudor recorriendo su frente)"bueno, esto es lo que haremos"

* * *

**(entrenador)bueno lectores hasta aquí el capitulo, ojalan lo hayan disfrutado tanto como nosotros disfrutamos escribirlo y leer sus reviews**

**(en eso pidgeot le toca el hombro con una ala)**

**(pidgeot)(con voz tímida)entrenador tenemos un problemita**

**(entrenador)déjame adivinar**

**(el entrenador se voltea a donde estaba su equipo, todos estaban en K.O menos luxray que estaba golpeando a floatzel, luxray tenia los ojos completamente rojos y amenazaba con usar su ataque más poderoso contra floatzel)**

**(entrenador)(facepalm)despídete de los lectores mientras arreglo esto**

**(el entrenador se va)**

**(pidgeot)(con un sonrojo de vergüenza que iguala al de un tomate y la voz mas tímida de lo normal)dejen sus reviews con lo que quieran y sí quieren dejar una pequeña idea de lo que puede decir Rick, pueden hacerlo, sin más que decir adiós lectores del fanfic**


	13. la hora señalada

**(se puede ver al entrenador sentado en una banca, de la nada aparece un chico)**

**(chico)hola amigo, ¿que haces en México?**

**(entrenador)floatzel volvió a molestar a luxray, pero esta vez se paso y ya sabes como es ella, mi equipo los esta buscando para detener a luxray**

**(chico)okey, ¿y que estas haciendo?**

**(entrenador)ver a lucario**

**(el entrenador apunta a donde esta lucario, lucario estaba encima de un toro enojado y estaba a segundos de ser lanzado a gran velocidad)**

**(lucario)¡¿COMO DIABLOS TERMINE ENCIMA DE UN TORO!?**

**(el toro de un movimiento hace que lucario literalmente vuele por los aires)**

**(entrenador)(suspiro)ahora falta buscar a lucario, ojala no caiga muy lejos**

**(mientras tanto floatzel estaba haciendo la maratón de su vida)**

**(floatzel)¡YA TE DIJE, NO SABIA QUE ESTABA ESO EN LA FOTO****!**

**(luxray)(con los ojos inyentados en sangre)¡CUANDO TE ALCANZE TE VOY A DESTRIPAR Y USARE TUS HUESOS PARA LIMPIAR MIS DIENTES!**

**(floatzel)¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!**

**(y como si alguien lo hubiera escuchado, lucario cae del cielo impactando con luxray, los 2 terminan con los ojos en espiral)**

**(floatzel)(entre respiros)okey...lectores...del fanfic...aquí el...nuevo capitulo del fanfic, por la escuela el...****entrenador ocupa la computadora mucho tiempo y...no podemos escribir por lo que nos tardamos...un poco más de lo habitual, bueno hora de responder los reviews**

**(Rotsuke) pregunta 1:como ves el que inicio esto esta debilitado pero no haremos nada de porno por razones personales, pregunta 2:(****zoruack ****apenas escucha la pregunta va corriendo a donde esta floatzel)(zoruack)¡mira bicho mugriento, yo amar a este perro sarnoso, preferiría que un Onix me quiera hacer suya!(apenas termina de decir eso agarra a luxray y a lucario y se los lleva a donde estaba el entrenador), pregunta 3: no le pasare a Rick esta pregunta por que no queremos tener cargos por muerte de personaje segundario en el fanfic, y menos el de un buen chico, pregunta 4: gengar dijo que se iba por razones personales, no se cuando vuelve pero bueno(nota de autor: lo se, me quedo horrible pero no se me ocurria de otra manera)**

**(ash the pokevenger) gracias, pensé que la batalla me había quedado como lo que hacemos en la baño pero ya veo que me equivoque**

**(Luffy de fuego Estelar)quien sabe, tal vez si o tal vez no, veremos si tienes razón tarde o temprano**

**(floatzel)okey, como dicen los perdedores que tengo como compañeros, es hora del fanfic**

* * *

(en la playa que ya estaba cubierta por la nieve, estaban todos mirando a Rick, esperando sus ordenes)

(Rick)"tenemos que armarnos y organizarnos, Hugo, Moises y Morrigan, intenten encontrar una manera de entrar a la armería, vamos a necesitar armas de calidad si queremos salir vivos, papá y Gabriela, como ya sabemos donde van atacar, intenten sabotear su equipo o robarlo, Sebastian, Veruka, Tony y yo vamos a ver que podemos encontrar que nos sirvan de armas"

(todos)"okey"

(Rick)"nos veremos en la mansión cuando falte una hora para el atardecer"

(todos se separan)

(con Moises)

(Moises estaba delante de la puerta de la armería, con un destornillador y un clic intentaba abrirla)

(Moises)*solo tengo que recordar como le hacia para entrar a mi casa*

(con Morrigan)

(Morrigan caminaba por el pasillo)

(Morrigan)*espero que a Richard no le importe que tome prestadas sus armas*

(cuando se encuentra en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Richard, la abre y entra a la habitación, estaba decorada de una forma macabra y apenas da un paso dentro de la habitación, en nada llamaradas salen de los paredes

(Morrigan)(esquivando las llamaradas)"¿¡Richard esta loco de remate o que!?"

(Morrigan logra llegar hasta el armario donde estaban las armas de Richard, de un disparo romper la cerradura del armario)

(Morrigan)*no es mucho pero va a servir*

(en una bolsa de lona que estaba en el armario mete 1 escopeta táctica, 8 cartuchos de escopeta, 4 cargadores de pistola y 1 mira laser)

(carga la bolsa de lona y sale de la habitación que empezaba a aumentar de temperatura por las llamaradas)

(con Hugo)

(Hugo estaba por los conductos que estaban por la armería, el único inconveniente que tenia para llegar a ella era una pared de rayos laser que le bloqueabas el paso)

(Hugo)*por lo menos los cazadores tampoco llegaran a la armería*

(apenas se devuelve se encuentra con un dragón negro con los ojos morados que bloqueaba por completo la salida de Hugo)

(dragón)"me pregunto como sabe la carne de mono cuando se achicharra"

(Hugo)*de todos los refugios que había por la zona, ¿Por qué elegí este?*"mierda"

(Hugo avanzaba por los conductos con el dragón siguiéndole, el dragón avanzaba más rápido mientras que Hugo tenia problemas por su tamaño, cuando el dragón le iba a lanzar una llamarada, Hugo se desliza por un conducto que estaba de forma diagonal para abajo, en una curva inesperada se golpea la cabeza con tanta fuerza que termina noqueado)

(con Sebastián y Veruka)

(Sebastián y Veruka estaban en el taller, Sebastián hacia armas caseras mientras que Veruka le daba los materiales que le pedía)

(Veruka)"¿donde aprendiste a hacer armas?"

(Sebastián)(acomodando un pequeño tanque de gas a un prototipo de pistola)"cuando tienes 15 años trabajando como ingeniero de armas para el ejercito, aprendes a hacer cosas mortales con cualquier cosa que encuentres"

(Veruka)"es seguro usar esto"(agarra lo que parece ser una pistola)

(Sebastián)(poniéndole un pequeño C4 a un cuchillo)"si sabes usarlo es seguro, si no sabes como dispara es mejor que sueltes la pistola"

(Veruka)(pone la pistola en la mesa)"pero que haremos, no quiero pelear y menos matar"

(Sebastián)"lo se, ninguna madre quiere arriesgar a su bebe ni manchar sus manos de sangre, tu te quedaras en el tejado mientras los otros acaban con los cazadores"

(Veruka)(con las orejas caídas)"ojala pudiera ser de ayuda"

(Sebastián)"estas siendo de ayuda, tardaría más en hacer las armas si estuviera solo, porcierto me puedes pasar unas piezas de metal"

(Veruka)(agarra unas piezas de metal y se las entrega a Sebastian)"gracias, eso me hizo sentir mejor, ojala esta guerra termine antes de que de a luz"

(Sebastián)(moldeando las piezas de metal)"ojala, muchos soldados han sacrificados sus vidas por mantener a los civiles a salvo, pero también están los que se aprovechan de sus armas, por cierto solo por curiosidad, ¿Cómo vas a llamar a tu bebe?"

(Veruka)"si es niña se llamara Clementina y si es niño lo llamare lee"(el que allá jugado the walking dead sabrá quienes son, por lee)

(Sebastián)(haciendo una armadura pesada con las piezas de metal moldeadas)"son bonitos nombres"

(Veruka)"gracias"

(con Luis y Gabriela)

(los 2 estaban caminando por el bosque, andando con sigilo por si se encontraban a los cazadores de sorpresa, después de un rato de aburrimiento Luis decide romper el silencio)

(Luis)"¿donde conseguiste a tu paloma?"

(Gabriela)"es mi mejor amigo, se llama Louis, hace 2 años lo encontré con las alas rotas, decidí cuidarlo hasta que se curo, pensé que se iba a ir pero se quedo conmigo, es como un hermano para mi ya que siempre me ayuda"

(Louis que estaba volando se posa en la cabeza de Gabriela)

(Luis)"son pocas las veces que veo un animal salvaje, y menos los que terminan siendo un amigo"

(Gabriela)"verdad, en todo el tiempo que tengo en el bosque apenas vi algunos animales salvajes"

(Luis)"me pregunto como éramos antes del accidente"

(Gabriela)"nadie lo sabe con mucha certeza, apenas se encuentra información de lo que paso, pero cambiando de tema, ¿donde esta tu familia?"(nota de autor: Luffy de fuego, encerio amigo, eres un buen detective, me sorprende que alguien pueda resolver misterios cuando apenas están a mitad de camino, aquí te dejo otro misterio para tu diversión y la mía)

(Luis)"es algo largo de contar"

(Gabriela)"a mi y a Louis nos encantaría escucharla, verdad Louis"

(Louis mueve la cabeza de arriba a abajo, en señal a aprobación)

(Luis)"bueno, yo era un chico muy inquieto, siempre me la pasaba bien, aun sabiendo que solo tenia a una persona como familiar, a mi papá, su nombre era Adam"

**(FLASH BACK)**

(se puede ver a Luis con 12 años y al lado de este estaba un zorro mayor que el)

(el zorro tenia un pelaje similar al de Luis, pero su hocico era más largo, tenia una cicatriz al lado de la ceja derecha y su pelaje tenia el color y la textura muy similar al de la lava, además tenia una cámara colgando de su cuello, los 2 estaban en un bosque, explorando la naturaleza)

(Luis)"papá, ¿a donde me llevas?"

(Adam)"estaba tomando fotos por el bosque cuando encontré algo interesante"

(Luis)(con cara de emoción)"¿que es?"

(Adam)"no lo se pero cuando saque unas fotos y se las entregue a mi jefe, me dará una buena paga, te aseguro que veras el nombre de Adam en el periódico"

(Luis)"ya quiero ver que encontraste"

(pasa el tiempo y al final llegan al lugar, era un laboratorio muy deteriorado, era más o menos del tamaño de una casa y amenazaba con derrumbarse en cualquier momento)

(Luis)"papá, ¿es seguro entrar?"

(Adam)"si, yo mismo lo comprobé, la columna principal sigue en buen estado por lo que podemos entrar"

(los 2 entrar en el laboratorio, era todo un desorden, había papeles regados en el piso, las mesas y cajones tenían manchas de moho muy grandes y las ventanas estaban rotas y los vidrios regados hacia afuera)

(Luis)(temblando un poco)"este lugar da miedo"

(Adam)"no hay nada que temer, solo no toques demasiado"

(Adam camina hacia un escritorio y se pone a revisar los papeles que encontraba, mientras tanto Luis estaba revisando todos los cajones por curiosidad, cuando abrió un cajón, encontró una pequeña caja en buen estado, la tomo y fue a donde estaba su papá)

(Luis)"papá, mira lo que encontré"(le muestra la caja)

(Adam)"déjame ver"

(Adam toma la caja y la abre, dentro de ella había un monto de trozos de papel, parecían ser un documento)

(Adam)"gracias hijo, si logro reamar esto, tendré mi paga de seguro"

(Luis)"papa, no te importa que me divierta por el bosque"

(Adam)"si me importa, no te quiero perder de vista"

(Luis)(un poco triste)"bueno"

(ya era de tarde, Luis terminaba de revisar lo ultimo que no había visto mientras que su padre rearmaba los papeles, Luis podía escuchar como su papá le tomaba fotos al documento cada vez que lograba rearmarlo un poco, de repente el techo del edificio se derrumba)

(Adam)"¡HIJO VAMONOS DE AQUI!"

(Luis y Adam corren a la salida, pero antes de que Adam pudiera cruzar la puerta, un pedazo del techo cae sobre su espalda, Adam cae al suelo y el pedazo del techo lo aplastaba, Luis se dio cuenta de eso y se acerco rápidamente a su padre para intentar liberarlo)

(Adam)(tosiendo sangre)"Luis, vete"

(Luis)(con lagrimas en los ojos)"¡NO, ME PROMETISTE QUE NUNCA ME ABANDONARIAS DESDE QUE MURIO MAMÁ!"

(Adam)"por favor, vive tu vida, llego mi momento pero tu vida no acaba aquí"

(Luis)(con el alma en mil pedazos)"porfavor no me dejes"

(Adam)"lo lamento"

(en ese momento Adam abraza a Luis, Luis le devuelve el abrazo, en eso Adam se da cuenta de un escombro que les iba a caer en la cabeza, rápidamente le da su bolso y cámara a Luis y lo empuja alejándolo, el escombro le dio muerte a Adam)

(Luis se para rápidamente y siguiendo lo que le dijo su padre salió del laboratorio)

(Luis)(corriendo en dirección a la casa de su vecina)*por favor que este vivo, por favor que este vivo*

**(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)**

(Luis)"entonces llegue a la casa de mi vecina, a los 20 minutos los amigos de mi papá sabían lo que había pasado y los lleve al laboratorio, removieron los escombros para descubrir el cuerpo de mi padre, un pedazo del techo le había quebrado el cuello y tenia una severa fractura en la cabeza, por lo menos murió rápido o eso es lo que me dijeron sus amigos"

(Gabriela)"pobre de tu padre, ¿pero viste las fotos que el tomo cuando el laboratorio aun no se había derrumbado?"

(Luis)"no, nunca me separo de mi cámara ya que es lo único que tengo para recordarlo, veamos que había fotografiado"

(Luis agarra la cámara y pone el álbum de fotos, al llegar a las fotos que tomo su padre, vio la ultima que había tomado ese día, el documento tenia una pequeña parte de arriba y la de abajo arreglada)

(el documento decía, ex-erim-nto numero -4, su-tos de pru-a: A-,RE,- y -V, 19/10/30-)(lo demás esta borroso hasta la parte de la conclusión)(informe del doctor Roberto torres: los su-tos muest- an-alía- inesper-as al -ro, no sab-os - c-as pueden p-r si s-m-s este -nto al -do, p-r lo -e exter-re-os a l- sujetos y destru-s el -ro, los -tos de pr- son - entre -s -5 y 2- años, h- obtenido -ñas hab-da-s que les - par- -a-ar por lo -e hay que -r precavi- a la - de -ta-los, re- - -ori-les y des-brí que - -mi-as están mu-as por l- que -die - ex-ra, p-r- de t-as m-ras s- les -rá a los sujetos - interro- m-al, pe- en -alidad trata- de des-brir si ti-n -migos o fa-res -janos, hay - h-er como - -ca hu-an e-do, -sé que habí-os -ado en - cie-ia del -po -u-no p-o veo -e a-o de -rear al- que p-ía a-ar -on - -o, -í qu- mi -sión es -abar con - su-os de -eba sin -r r-ros de - e-cia, des- el -ro y - -s qu- se hicieron - el p-so de creación)(en donde debería estar el nombre del doctor, están escritas otras palabras en sangre)(**NO MORIREMOS**)(nota de autor:el - es una o varias letra borrosas, a ver quien descubre lo que dice)

(Gabriela)"esto debe ser la locura más grande que he visto"

(Luis)"¿que habrá querido decir?"

(en eso a lo lejos descubren un pequeño campamento, al acercarse podían escuchar lo que decía un grupo que estaba en frente de una fogata)

(1 zorro)"Ramon no ha contestado el walkie talkie, creo que lo mataron"

(1 león)"pobre, ¿como se lo explicamos a lisa?"

(1 zorra)"bueno, ya solo quedamos 22, 25 contando a los niños"

(2 león)"¿pero están seguros de llevarlos a atacar ese refugio?, quien sabe si el militar de ese refugio tiene un grupo de tropas entrenada"

(1 zorro)"tranquilo, el plan esta perfecto, usamos a los niños para que saquen a los militares con la excusa de que necesitan ayuda, llevan a los militares a la trampa, y los matamos, rápidamente tomaremos el refugio a la fuerza, tendremos que matar a los que estén refugiados por si acaso alguno intenta matarnos o alertar a los militares"

(de repente un elefante que tenia una armadura pesada de metal se acerca)

(1 elefante)"solo díganme a que le tengo que disparar y acabare con todos"

(Luis y Gabriela estaban al borde de la impresión)

(Gabriela)(susurrando)"¡25!, estamos fritos"

(Luis)(susurrando)"tenemos que nivelar las cosas, ya sabemos el plan por lo que podemos usar a los niños de rehenes para que se lo piensen 2 veces, pero por precaución hay que robar sus armas"

(Gabriela)"okey, Louis distráelos"

(Louis mueve la cabeza de arriba para abajo, alza el vuelo y entra en el campamento, en nada un perrito, una leona joven y un pequeño zorro salen a ver a Louis con curiosidad)

(Luis rápidamente entra a escondidas en el campamento aprovechando que los adultos estaban distraídos viendo a los niños jugar con louis, agarra una bolsa de lona que estaba en la entrada de una de las tiendas, antes de que alguien lo viera, sale del campamento y le dice a Gabriela que era hora de irse, Gabriela rápidamente llama a Louis con una señal de la mano y este sale del campamento, los Luis y Gabriela tuvieron que correr porque los niños trataban de alcanzar a Louis)

(Luis)(recuperando el aire)"por lo menos sabemos su plan y les robe una bolsa de lona, de seguro tendrá cosas útiles"

(Gabriela)"pobres niños, no les quiero hacer nada pero también tenemos niños"

(Luis)"ojala las cosas no fueran así, pero somos ellos o nosotros"

(los 2 vuelven a la mansión, en ese momento ya faltaba poco para el atardecer)

(con Rick y Tony)

(se puede ver a los 2 chicos revisando cada estante, cajón, armario y habitación de la mansión de busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera serviles)

(Rick)(revisando un cajón de un cuarto)"ropa, ropa, papeles, más ropa, a que bien, más ropa"(con sarcasmo)

(Tony)(revisando debajo de una cama)"deben de tener algo escondido, ¿pero donde?"

(Rick)"tenemos como 5 horas buscando y no encontramos nada, los demás ya tienen que tener algo con lo que defenderse y nosotros aquí como tontos"

(Tony al mover un cuadro que estaba en la pared, encuentra una caja fuerte que estaba escondida)

(Tony)"¿que decías?"

(Tony prueba varias combinaciones pero ninguna da resultado)

(Tony)"ya es casi la hora de reunirnos con los demás"

(Rick)"ve, en 5 minutos te alcanzó"

(Tony sale de la habitación dejando a Rick solo)

(Rick)*veamos si funciona*

(Rick pone su mano en la caja fuerte, de poco a poco el metal se congela hasta llegar a bajo cero)

(Rick)(de un puñetazo rompe la caja fuerte dejando su contenido a la vista)*fue fácil*

(en la caja fuerte había un casco militar y una granada cegadora)

(ya todos estaban en el salón, faltaban 1 hora para que atardeciera por lo que Rick no tarda en hablar)

(Rick)(con el casco de militar puesto)"¿que lograron encontrar?"

(Moisés)"trate de desactivar la cerradura de la armería pero no lo logre"

(Morrigan)"pues yo por poco y salgo frita pero miren lo que encontré"(deja la bolsa de lona con lo que encontró en el armario de Richard)

(Sebastián)"fabrique armas cuerpo a cuerpo y una pistola casera, si se nos acaban las balas tendremos que defendernos con lo que tengamos"(deja un mazo con pinchos de metal, un bate con una sierra circular incrustada de forma que paresca un paraguas, una armadura de torso completo de metal, el cuchillo con el pequeño c4 pegado y la pistola casera con lo que parecía ser 2 de sus cargadores)

(Gabriela)"Luis y yo descubrimos que usaran a unos niños para sacarnos y flanquearnos, además les quitamos una bolsa de lona"

(Luis saca todo lo que tenia la bolsa de lona, la bolsa contenía una escopeta con 24 cartuchos, un rifle de cerrojo con una lente zoom 30X con 2 cargadores de 10 balas y un chaleco antibalas)

(Rick)"Tony encontró una caja fuerte escondida detrás de un cuadro y yo logre abrirla, tenia este casco que tengo puesto y algo que nos vendrá bien"(cuando termina de decir eso muestra la granada cegadora)

(Morrigan gira un momento la cabeza tratando de ver a Hugo, pero no estaba)

(Morrigan)"¿falta Hugo?"

(Moisés)"el me hablo que iba a intentar algo, creo que intenta encontrar a Alexis y a Richard para avisarles de los cazadores"

(Rick)"bueno mientras llegan tenemos que prepararnos, este será el plan"

(mientras Rick explicaba su plan, Hugo se recuperaba del golpe)

(Hugo)(intentando moverse)*maldita sea, ojala el dragón no me allá seguido*

(Hugo abre los ojos como platos cuando se da cuenta de donde esta, estaba entre cadáveres)

(Hugo)(aterrorizado)"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUI!"

(Hugo literalmente nada entre muertos, cuando se estaba cansando, algo que había agarrado lo estaba sacando)

(Hugo)*gracias a dios*

(cuando la cabeza de Hugo sale, se da cuenta de quien era su salvador, o mejor dicho asesino ya que era nada más ni nada menos que el esqueleto)

(esqueleto)"miren a quien tenemos aquí, es el monito que estaba ayudando con el juego de mis peones"

(Hugo)(aguantando las ganas de gritar a los 4 vientos)"¿uequeque jujujuego?

(esqueleto)"sabes, si tanto quieres jugar, debes cumplir los requisitos"

(Hugo)"ya valí, ¿verdad?"

(esqueleto)"tal vez"

(el esqueleto lo saca de entre los cadáveres y lo lanza hacia una mesa de cirugía, cuando Hugo cae sobre la mesa de cirugía, unas manos huesudas salen del suelo agarrándolo de los brazos y piernas inmovilizándolo por completo)

(Hugo)(tratando de liberarse)"¡SUELTAME!"

(el esqueleto se le acerca)

(esqueleto)"porque lo haría, no que querías jugar con la zorrita y su amiga la conejita"

(Hugo)"un momento, ¿conoces a Morrigan y a Rick?"

(esqueleto)"más que eso, me hicieron un arreglito que me dejo con ganas de arrancarles las tripas lentamente"(mientras dice eso le muestra la grieta que tiene en la quijada)

(Hugo)(con miedo)"¿que me vas a hacer?"

(esqueleto)"no se, tal ves podría usar tu piel para alimentar a mi mascota, divertirme viéndote pasar por mi hospital estilo SAW o incluso hacerte otro peón"

(Hugo)(traga saliva)"¿peón?"

(esqueleto)"si ya se, te hago sufrir rápidamente para meterte en mi hospital, tranquilo, traeré a tus amigos para que se diviertan"

(el esqueleto hace aparecer una gema en su mano, esta era azul con unas pequeñas zonas blancas que tenían puntitos negros)

(esqueleto)"ahora es la parte que disfruto, y lo mejor es que no estarás dormido"

(Hugo empieza a agitarse, tratando de liberarse mientras que el esqueleto se acercaba lentamente a el)

(esqueleto)"por lo que veo estas sano, creo que tendrás un pequeño chance de salir vivo de esto"

(el esqueleto hace aparecer unnas manos huesudas, estas agarran el torso de Hugo, haciendo que este no pudiera moverse completamente)

(esqueleto)(toca el traje haciéndolo desaparecer)"tranquilo, te lo devolveré cuando entres a mi hospital, no quiero que mueras muy rápido por todos los locos que deje hay adentro"

(el esqueleto pone en posición la gema, hace aparecer un martillo en su mano y de una le da a la gema como si fuera un clavo, no se hicieron esperar los gritos de sufrimiento)

(Hugo)"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, MALDITO HIJO DE MIERDA, DUELE MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

(esqueleto)"deberías lavarte la boca, que bien que se como hacerte callar"(le da otro martillazo a la gema)

(el esqueleto sigue así por 10 minutos, ya había destruido la caja torácica y estaba a un martillazo de llegar al corazón de Hugo)

(esqueleto)(un poco manchado por la sangre de Hugo)"¿listo para verle le cara a la muerte?"

(Hugo)(cansado y adolorido, además de estar a segundos de desmayarse)"no"

(esqueleto)"que mal por que lo tienes en frente, si ves a cierta loba negra, dile que no tardara en llegar"

(el esqueleto da el ultimo martillazo, la gema atraviesa el corazón de Hugo, haciendo que este se desmaye del dolor, después de 3 minutos la gema regenera el pecho de Hugo incluyendo la caja torácica, ya solo la cabeza de la gema se podía ver)

(esqueleto)(revisa el pulso de Hugo, seguía vivo)"eres un desafortunado, esto es nada comparado con lo que vivirás en mi reformatorio para los de mente fuerte"

(las manos huesudas desaparecen, el esqueleto levanta en cuerpo de Hugo y lo lanza hacia un portal negro que había aparecido, cuando Hugo entra por el portal este desaparece)

(esqueleto)"1 de 4, veamos como salen de esta entrometidas"

* * *

**(floatzel)bueno lectores, hasta aquí el fanfic, dejen sus Reviews con todo lo que quieran, ya sea bueno o malo, voy a avisar que tal ves este mes y el siguiente no se pueda trabajar en el fanfic por la escuela del entrenador, quien diría que literalmente tiene que usar la computadora para cada trabajo que le mandan, bueno como ya no se me ocurre nada y todo el equipo termino perdiéndose, les diré adiós lectores del fanfic**

* * *

**(BONUS)**

(se puede ver a Alexis sentado en medio del bosque)

(Alexis)(totalmente relajado)*es lo que necesitaba, un pequeño respiro*

(las orejas de Alexis se mueven hacia un arbusto que se movía)

(Alexis rápidamente se para, del arbusto salen 2 lobas, una tenia el pelaje marrón y la otra de color amarillo)

(Alexis)"¿no me dejan en paz?"

(la loba de pelaje marrón saca un bate y la del pelaje amarillo saca unas tijeras)

(Alexis)"mierda"

(Alexis sale corriendo con las 2 lobas detrás de el)

(lobas)"¡VEN AQUI MAL NACIDO QUE TE VAMOS A CASTRAR!"


	14. la gota que derramo el vaso

**(se puede ver a ****pidgeot sentada en el techo de la casa)**

**(pidgeot)(con los nervios a mil)hohola lectores del fanfic, espero que tengan ganas de ver este capitulo por que(es interrumpida por ****zoruark que sale de la casa abriendo la puerta de golpe)**

**(zoruark)(con enojo)maldito lucario, maldita anyelik, maldito quinto lugar, maldita yo, ¡MALDITO TODO EL PINCHE MUNDO!**

**(pidgeot baja del techo y entra en la casa, al entrar encuentra a lucario en el piso riéndose a todo pulmón)**

**(pidgeot)(con algo de pena)¿Qué le pasa a zoruark?**

**(lucario deja de reir y se para)**

**(lucario)lo que pasa es que estábamos viendo un top de pokemons sexys, y la tal anyelik dijo que solo los zoruark machos son sexys pero se quedan en el quinto puesto, pero que los lucario somos tan sexys que osganearmos a cualquier chica, jaja soy tan sexy que estoy en el segundo puesto**

**(pidgeot)(con el rostro más rojo que las manzanas)¿sexy?**

**(lucario)si, al parecer los lucario somos muy sexys, pero dime, ¿yo te paresco sexy?**

**(pidgeot tenia la cabeza hecha un desastre por semejante pregunta además de estar más sonrojada que el que color de la sangre, de la manzana y del fuego conbinados)**

**(lucario)(se da cuenta de lo que dijo)disculpa por preguntarte eso**

**(pidgeot)tranquilo, es que para mi eres más bonito que sexy**

**(lucario)gracias, la verdad si fuera demasiado sexy, de seguro una lectora me rapta y me hace quien sabe que, bueno chao pidgeot**

**(lucario se va, dejando a pidgeot tan roja que incluso su plumaje se había puesto rojo)**

**(pidgeot)(colorada a más no poder)okey hora de contestar los reviews**

**(Rotsuke)la verdad ese jueguito es fácil de pasar, solo tienes que aprenderte el ritmo de la música y debes en cuando alterarlo**

**(ash the pokevenger)disculpa pokevenger pero hasta yo lo digo, ¿oro?, todo el equipo se tiro al piso por reírse tanto, sin ofender claro,****tranquilo que ya estamos como a mitad de camino por lo que pronto veras el final de la guerra**

**(Danxart1) jaja si que fue una buena broma, por cierto tu fanfic poke love me parecio uno de los mejores fanfics cortos que e leído**

**(pidgeot)(ya con el color de su plumaje original)okey, es hora del fanfic**

* * *

(todos estaban en sus posiciones, Moisés seria el francotirador y el que protegería a Veruka, los 2 estaban en el techo de la mansión)

(Moisés)(apuntando con el rifle de cerrojo al lugar donde iban a aparecer los cazadores)"esto no será fácil"

(Veruka)(recostada en la pared al lado de Moisés)"a lo que hemos llegado por esta guerra, ya no son los militares los que matan, ahora también son las otras personas, ojala ninguno muera"

(Moisés)(deja de mirar por el lente del rifle para ver a Veruka)"somos una comunidad, ten por seguro que todos saldremos vivos de esta, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de los cazadores"

(Veruka)(a 3 pasos de entrar en la depresión)"solo deseo que esto acabe, el amigo de mi esposo se sacrifico para salvarnos de unos militares, aceptaría que todo volviera a ser como cuando era niña en vez de seguir soportando esta miseria"

(Moisés)"¿como eran las cosas cuando eras niña?"

(Veruka)"era horrible y cuando pensé que mejoraba empeoro, pero al final todo fue hacia arriba hasta que murió mi esposo, te contare todo cuando termine el ataque"

(Moisés)"okey, creo que seria mejor que tuvieras estos puestos"(saca de su bolso unos tapa oídos y se los entrega a Veruka)

(Veruka)(agarra los tapa oídos)"¿para que quieres que tenga esto puesto?"

(Moisés)"el estrés es malo cuando estas embarazada y creo que el sonidos de disparos no te ayudaran en nada, cuando todo termine yo te los quito, ¿estamos de acuerdo?"

(Veruka)"sí, pero por favor no los hagas sufrir"(se pone los tapa oídos)

(Moisés)(vuelve a ver por el lente del rifle)*tratare de hacerlo*

(Rick, Luis, Sebastian y Gabriela se estaban preparando para atacar de frente, los 4 estaban en la sala esperando a los niños)

(Luis)(acomodándose el chaleco de metal)"¿recuerdas lo que acordamos?"

(Rick)(fingiendo que lanza el cuchillo con el c4)"ya se, yo simplemente me quedo a vigilar a los chicos para que no intenten nada, ya me lo explicaste muchas veces"

(Luis)(recargando la escopeta táctica)"para que no se te olvide, no quiero que nadie muera y menos tu"

(Gabriela)(poniendo un cargador a la pistola casera)"Luis ya déjalo, no tienes que preocuparte tanto, te he escuchado hablar con Alexis sobre que Rick aun no puede defenderse pero Alexis lo defiende diciendo que el si sabe cuidarse solo, deberías de darle una oportunidad"

(Luis)(suspira mientras abraza a Rick)"solo prométeme que no te meterás en un enfrentamiento"

(Rick)(le devuelve el abrazo)"tranquilo papá, estaré bien"

(Gabriela)*me esta dando el presentimiento de que uno de nosotros morirá, ojala este equivocada*

(Sebastian)(con el bate sierra en la mano y la granada cegadora colgando de un cinturón que tiene puesto)"no quiero arruinar este momento pero faltan aproximadamente 5 minutos para que comience el ataque, así que prepárense para lo peor y esperen lo mejor"

(Luis y Rick terminan el abrazo)

(Luis)"solo no hagas reír a los niños con tus orejas de lopunny okey"

(Rick)(rojo de la vergüenza)"¡PAPÁ!"

(Luis)"tranquilo que es una broma"

(y por ultimo Tony y Morrigan, a los 2 les tocaba esconderse arriba de los arboles del bosque y cuando el ataque comenzara, atacar a los cazadores por la espalda)

(los 2 estaban sentados en la rama de un gran árbol a 5 metros del suelo, hablando en voz baja para no ser descubiertos cuando pasaran los cazadores)

(Tony)(sacando unos cartuchos de escopeta del chaleco antibalas que tiene puesto)"¿segura que podrás con 2 pistolas a la vez?"

(Morrigan)(apuntando con la mira laser de una de las pistolas)"creo, nunca imagine que seria buena con las pistolas y eso que tengo como 3 días desde que dispare una por primera ves"

(Tony)(recargando la escopeta que tiene)"ojala no dispares a uno de nosotros, ya sabes que tenemos que tener cuidado a que le disparamos por que será fuego cruzado"

(Morrigan)"pero tendremos ventaja ya que no tendrán donde cubrirse, recuerda que somos 8 vs 22 cazadores"

(Tony)(dejando la escopeta en su regazo)"esta será la primera vez que matare a alguien"

(Morrigan)"la mía también"*sin contar a las criaturas*

(Tony)"oye y que le pasa a Rick, Richard me decía que ustedes eran tan pegajosos que simplemente no se podían separar, ¿Qué paso que ahora el te evita?"

(Morrigan)(algo deprimida)"es que me tropecé y caí sobre Hugo, pero como si no fuera suficiente nos besamos accidentalmente y el nos vio, ahora cree que yo amo a Hugo pero no lo estoy, desde emtoces ya no me quiere ver la cara"

(Tony)"se le pasara, creo que después del ataque se calmara, solo espero que nadie muera"

(Morrigan)"pero aunque no quiera, esta la posibilidad de que no lo logremos, como sabes somos 8 contra 22, nos superan en numero y posiblemente en armas"

(Tony)"pero sabemos cual es su plan y tenemos el nuestro, solo recuerda hacer valer cada bala"

(Morrigan)"tratare, pero esto será desagradable en muchos sentidos"

(Tony)"como dice mi hermano, uno se acostumbra"

(se quedaron hablando por 10 minutos antes de que oyeran pasos que se acercaban, los 2 se callan y a los 5 minutos podían ver a los cazadores pasar debajo de sus pies, estaban platicando)

(paloma)"¿como pase de ser un cartero a ser un asesino?"(nota de autor: el que pregunte, ¿las palomas son salvajes o evolucionadas?, les dire que ambas, solo que hay pocos animales salvajes por lo que es estraño verlos)

(perro)"por sobrevivir, ya sabes que incluso las mujeres se unieron al ataque"

(leona)"además que nosotros no te obligamos a estar con nosotros, pero estas más seguro en un grupo que solo"

(elefante)"y tu sabes perfectamente que los militares tienen demasiados refugios, no creo que les moleste que tomemos uno de ellos"

(paloma)"lo se, solo que no quiero acabar con la vida de nadie"

(perro)"son ellos o nosotros, yo no pienso a quedarme con la cola entre las patas viendo como los militares se aprovechan de sus armas para hacernos lo que ellos quieran"

(el grupo de cazadores avanza, dejando a Morrigan con varias dudas)

(Morrigan)"son personas inocentes"

(Tony)"pero acabaran con la vida de mi hermano y la de los demás"

(Morrigan)"pero"(es interrumpida por Tony)

(Tony)"tu lo escuchaste, somos ellos o nosotros, si nos quedamos de brazos cruzados vamos a terminar con la cabeza vacía"

(Morrigan)(suspira)"ojala todo salga bien"

(Tony)"tranquila, todo saldrá bien, ¿estas lista?"

(Morrigan)"si"

(Tony)(bombea la escopeta)"okey, dile a los demás que el plan comienza"

(Morrigan)(saca un walkie talkie)"el plan comenzó, prepárense"

(todos estaban listo, los cazadores mandaron a los niños para sacar a los supuestos militares)

(niño perro)(tocando la puerta con prisa)"ayuda"

(joven leona)(fingiendo preocupación en la voz)"necesitamos ayuda, nuestros padres están en peligro"

(joven zorro)"porfavor, necesitamos ayuda"

(cuando se abre la puerta, se encuentran con Luis y Gabriela apuntándoles con sus armas)

(Gabriela)"tranquilos, ustedes nos ayudaran a impedir que sus padres nos maten"

(Luis)"entren con las manos arriba"

(los niños asustados les hacen caso, Luis les amarra las manos y los pies y los deja con Rick)

(mientras tanto con los cazadores)

(paloma)"ya se están tardando"

(leona)(ve que los niños entran en la mansión)"algo me huele mal"

(Louis aparece volando en frente de la leona y le deja un papelito, rápidamente vuelve a la mansión)

(el papelito decía "sabemos que nos quieren matar, buen intento pero acaban de firmar su defunción")

(los cazadores corre a la mansión para rescatar a los niños, pero son recibidos con uno de sus miembros siendo atravesado por una bala de rifle, intentan volver al bosque pero Morrigan y Tony masacran a unos con sus armas, los cazadores logran entrar por una ventana a la mansión después de perder a 7 de sus miembros)

(miembro de los cazadores)"separémonos y matemos a estos malditos soldados"

(los cazadores se separan en equipos 5 de 3 miembros)

(primer equipo vs Tony)

(Tony había vuelto a la mansión, buscando a sus compañeros se encuentra con un grupo de cazadores, Tony dispara la escopeta y logra matar a uno pero la leona le dispara en el pie, Tony cae de espalda soltando la escopeta)

(leona)"ustedes acabaron con mi familia, es hora de devolverles el favor"(le apunta con la pistola a Tony)

(antes de que pudiera disparar, la leona es atravesada por la cola del dragón que había salido de un conductos, Tony ve como el dragón despedaza a la leona y a su compañero, cuando el dragón termina, se da vuelta y se acerca lentamente a tony)

(Tony)"ayuda"

(segundo grupo vs Sebastián)

(el segundo grupo de cazadores estaba andando por los pasillos con las armas arriba)

(león)(apuntando con un rifle)"¿como diablos pudieron emboscarnos?"

(paloma)(apuntando con una pistola se pone a recordar)"la paloma que nos dio el papelito es la misma que entro en el campamento, con razón nos faltaba unas armas y conocían que los niños eran un cebo para sacarlos del refugio"

(zorra)(apuntando con una pistola)"tenemos que rescatar a los niños, quien sabe las cosas que le están haciendo"

(mientras tanto con Rick)

(los 3 niños se estaban riendo de las orejas de Rick)

(Rick)(aguantando el enojo)"si no fuera porque no quiero ser un deshonor para mi padre ya los habría matado"

(leona)"jajajajaja claro cadete orejas largas jajajaja"

(Rick)*puta vida, un verano inolvidable mis pelotas, ojala olvide esta vergüenza*

(volviendo con los cazadores)

(zorra)"ojala estén bien"

(de la nada en frente de ellos aparece la granada cegadora activa, al explotar deja aturdidos a los 3 cazadores, mientras estaban aturdidos podían sentir como alguien les quitaba las armas, al recuperar la visión pueden ver a Sebastián quien los estaba apuntando con el rifle del león)

(Sebastián)(con el dedo en el gatillo)"fue fácil quitárselas, a la próxima póngales correa para que sea más difícil"

(zorra)"ahora nos vas a matar, verdad"

(paloma)(rogando)"por favor no nos mates, por favor no quiero morir"

(Sebastián)"tranquilos, no los matare, eso lo hablare luego con mis compañeros"

(Sebastián amarra de manos a los 3 y los encierra en una habitación con llave, la habitación no tenia ventanas ni acceso a los conductos)

(león)(recostado de la pared)"podría ser peor, por lo menos no estamos muertos"

(paloma)*adiós mundo cruel*

(tercer grupo vs Gabriela)

(Gabriela estaba oculta en una habitación a oscuras. en un rato Louis llega a donde esta Gabriela y se oculta en su plumaje, en nada entra un grupo de cazadores buscando a Louis para matarlo, rápidamente Gabriela saca su flauta y toca la melodía hipnotizadora, todo el grupo quedo hipnotizado)

(Gabriela)*fue fácil, podrían darme un reto mejor*

(antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, uno de los cazadores saca un machete y intenta darle un tajo pero Gabriela logra esquivarlo. Gabriela nota que el que no estaba hipnotiza tenia audífonos, saca su flauta de metal y intenta golpear la cabeza del cazador pero este bloquea con el machete y contraataca. Gabriela usa su flauta para bloquear su ataque pero el machete deja la flauta a la mitad. el cazador le da una patada que la tira hacia la pared. Gabriela termina adolorida y recostada en el piso, al ver a un lado se da cuenta que a su flauta especial se le había roto la punta. el cazador salta sobre Gabriela para clavarle el machete pero Gabriela lo para en el aire con los pies. antes de que el cazador pudiera hacer algo con su machete, Gabriela agarra la flauta que se le había roto y le clava en la cabeza la punta de la flauta. al final el que se resistió a la hipnosis estaba en el piso con la flauta en la cabeza totalmente muerto)

(Gabriela)"maldito, me costo hacerlas"

(antes de que los otros 2 salieran de la hipnosis. Gabriela saca la pistola casera y les apunta, cuando los cazadores están libres de la hipnosis se dan cuenta de que sus armas estaban en el piso y que Gabriela les estaba apuntando)

(Gabriela)"será mejor que no me den problemas, delante mio"

(Gabriela lleva a los cazadores hacia otra habitación sin ventanas ni conductos de aire y hay los encierra)

(cuarto grupo vs Morrigan y Moisés)

(Morrigan estaba en los pasillos buscando a uno de sus compañeros cuando escucha disparos en el techo)

(Morrigan)*mierda, Moisés debe de estar en problemas*

(Morrigan corre al techo, al llegar se encuentra con los cazadores dándole la espalda. los cazadores le estaban disparando a Moisés y Veruka, estos 2 se estaban cubriendo con una mesa que habían subido por si pasaba eso. Moisés disparaba a ciegas porque los 3 cazadores tenían las armas apuntando a la mesa. Morrigan golpea con el pie el piso, uno de los cazadores va a donde se produjo el ruido para ver que lo había hecho. cuando iba a volver con sus amigos, Morrigan le saca el machete que tenia en la espalda y se lo clava en el pecho, el cazador le mete un puñetazo en el pecho sacándole el aire, Morrigan recupera el aire rápidamente y le saca el machete y le quita la quijada de un tajo antes de que el cazador pudiera pedir ayuda, el cazador termina muerto por la perdida de sangre)

(Morrigan)*ojala te encuentres con ese esqueleto mal nacido*

(Morrigan sube y al estar en el techo una bala de rifle le pasa por un lado de la cabeza, al fijarse se da cuenta que otro de los cazadores estaba muerto, pero al ultimo que era un elefante estaba sin ningún rasguño. Moisés le disparaba en la cabeza mientras este le respondía, el elefante tenia el casco de un tanque. Morrigan se sube a su espalda y le quita el casco pero el elefante la agarra por la cola y la tira al suelo, antes de que el elefante pudiera matar a Morrigan, es recibido por una bala entre los ojos)

(Morrigan)(parándose y corriendo a donde esta Moisés y Veruka)"¿están bien?"

(Moisés)"si, gracias por la ayuda"

(Morrigan)"¿como esta Veruka?"

(Moisés)"no sabe que esos cazadores me atacaron ya que le puse un paño en los ojos y tiene unos tapa oídos puesto"

(Morrigan)"mejor que se quede en su cuarto hasta que limpiemos el desastre"

(Moisés)"verdad, no creo que aguante ver cadáveres y sangre por toda la mansión"

(quinto grupo vs Luis y Rick)

(Luis estaba esperando a un grupo de cazadores detrás de una puerta. al escuchar unos pasos aproximándose, abre la puerta y abre fuego sobre los cazadores. 2 de ellos murieron pero para la desgracia de Luis el ultimo era un elefante con una armadura más fuerte que la de el. los 2 se rellenaban a escopetazos hasta que la armadura de Luis no resistió más y termina con los abdominales, el estomago y los intestinos abiertos por 2 disparos de la escopeta del elefante. Luis estaba boca arriba revolcándose de dolor mientras se acercaba el elefante a darle el golpe final)

(elefante)(bombea su escopeta)"estas perdido, mándale un saludo a mis compañeros que murieron por tus disparos hijo de perra"

(antes de que el elefante pudiera matarlo, Rick le clava por detrás el cuchillo con el C4 y se aleja rápidamente. el elefante se saca el cuchillo pero explota. el brazo del elefante es despedazo en al explosión, la armadura le protegió el cuerpo de la explosión pero esta la empujo hacia la pared aturdiéndolo. Rick aprovecho ese momento para ir hacia su padre)

(Rick)"!PAPA¡"

(Luis)"lo lamento, se repitió la historia"

(Rick)(con mucha preocupación)"vas a estar bien, por favor no te mueras"

(Luis)"estoy destrozado, no tengo otra salida"

(Rick)(sin querer aceptar la realidad)"debe a ver algo que pueda hacer"

(Luis)"si, puedes ahorrarme el sufrimiento"

(Luis señala la escopeta del elefante)

(Rick)"!NO¡, deber a ver otra opción"

(Luis)"no tengo salvación, lo mejor es que deje de sufrir"

(Rick llorando va a donde esta la escopeta, la agarra y vuelve a donde esta Luis)

(Rick)(con lagrimas en los ojos apunta a la cabeza de Luis)"gracias por ser mi padre, nunca te olvidare"

(Luis)(con unas lagrimas en los ojos)"gracias por ser mi hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti, te voy a extrañar"

(Luis al terminar de decir eso cierra los ojos. Rick dispara la escopeta, la cabeza de Luis dejo de existir después del disparo)

(elefante)(recuperando la conciencia)"donde estoy"

(Rick sin hacer ningún movimiento hace 2 paredes de hielo cerrando las salidas del pasillo)

(elefante)(abriendo los ojos)"!quien eres¡"

(Rick empezaba a cambiar de color de pelaje a uno oscuro y los ojos que eran de color azul cambiaron a unos negros que desgarraban el alma desde adentro, unas garras empezaron a crecer hasta que alcanzaron el tamaño del antebrazo)

(elefante)(viendo como Rick se acercaba lentamente)"¿que eres?"(con miedo en la voz)

(Rick)(con una voz escalofriante)"tu peor pesadilla"

(Rick empezó a desgarrar al elefante con las garras, la armadura de metal que tenia no era nada contra las garras de Rick, antes de que pasaran 5 minutos el cuerpo del elefante ya no era reconocible)

(Rick)(volviendo a su estado normal)*maldita suerte, ahora estoy solo*

(Rick hace desaparecer el muro de hielo, antes de irse del pasillo agarra la cámara de Luis)

(al final todos estaban en la playa, ya era de noche, tenian a los 5 adultos atados de manos junto a los 3 niños)

(Gabriela)(acostando a los rehenes en la arena/nieve)"¿como les fue?"

(Tony)"me fue bien, no tuve problemas para eliminar al grupo que encontré"

(Sebastián)"para mi fue fácil quitarle las armas para que se rindieran"

(Gabriela)"tuve que matar a uno que me destrozo 2 de mis flautas pero al final estos 2 se rindieron"

(Moisés)"si no hubiera sido de Morrigan que me ayudo no la cuento"

(Morrigan)"verdad, y gracias por salvarme la vida"

(Moisés)"estamos a mano"

(Veruka)"oye Rick, ¿Dónde esta tu papá?"

(Rick)(con lagrimas en los ojos muestra la cámara de Luis)"necesitamos una tumba"

(todos se entristecen al saber que Luis no había sobrevivido al ataque)

(Veruka)(con mucha tristeza)"donde vaya solo hay esto, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?"

(Gabriela)(se acerca a Rick)"lamento mucho la perdida de tu padre"

(Rick)(se aleja de Gabriela)"¿que haremos con ellos?"

(Richard)"es tu decisión chico"

(todos se voltean hacia la voz, eran Alexis y Richard que habían vuelto)

(Alexis)"¿por que todos están armados y con un poco de sangre en el pelaje?"

(Tony)"primero expliquen porque ustedes están llenos de sangre y trozos de carne, además de tener a alguien atado"

(Richard)(pone al tipo que habían capturado en el suelo)"solo eliminamos unas molestias, ahora expliquen el desastre de la mansión, y por desastre me refiero a los cadáveres y a la sangre"

(Gabriela)"nos ataco otro grupo de cazadores, por suerte tuvimos tiempo de prepararnos, pero Luis murió en el ataque"

(Richard)"no me in"(Alexis le da un codazo)

(Alexis)"cállate que le esta pasando lo que a ti te paso"

(Richard)(con mucha rabia en la voz)"no tengo porque soportar tus estúpidos sermones, voy a vigilar la zona al rededor de la mansión por si aparece otro grupo de cazadores para entretenerme"

(Richard abre un cierre que tiene detrás de la capucha y abre sus alas, con solo 2 movimientos de las alas ya estaba en el techo de la mansión)

(Alexis)"bueno, Rick ya que aun no me devuelve la bandana tu sigues siendo el líder, dime que hacemos con ellos"(señala a los 5 cazadores y a los 3 niños)

(paloma)"por favor no nos maten, yo no quería atacar pero me iban a matar si me salía de su grupo"

(zorra)"no matarías a una madre frente a su propio hijo, o si"

(Rick estaba indeciso sobre si acabar con la vida de los últimos cazadores o dejarlos libres)

(Rick)"Alexis si no te molesta prefiero que tu tomes la decisión"(se quita la bandana y se la da a Alexis)

(Alexis)(poniéndose la bandana)"entiendo lo que te pasa, bueno como ya va a ser de noche y todos quieren descansar, los llevaremos a una de las habitación en el centro de la mansión, Richard se pasa días sin dormir por lo que puede estar atento a todo lo que hagan ellos por toda la noche"

(Sebastian)"bueno Gabriela, hermano no les molestaría ayudarme a limpiar la mansión"

(Gabriela y Alexis)"no hay problema"

(Gabriela)(saca a Louis de entre su plumaje)"¿Louis no te molestaría volar por la mansión para decirme donde están los cadáveres de los cazadores para sacarlos?"

(Louis agita la cabeza a los lados y sale volando dentro de la mansión)

(Alexis)"bueno todos pueden irse a dormir, mañana enterraremos a Luis"

(todos se dirigen a sus cuartos, como el cuarto de Moisés iba a ser el que iban a usar como cuarto de retención, no le quedo de otra que dormir en el cuarto de Veruka)

(Veruka)(acostada en su cama)"buenas noches Moisés"

(Moisés)"buenas noches, oye, ¿podrías contarme como era tu vida de niña?"

(Veruka)"claro, yo era una niña antisocial, mis familiares vivían lejísimos y solo tenia a mi madre, nadie me había regalado nada hasta que conocí a un niño, su nombre es Johan"

* * *

**(pidgeot)bueno lectores hasta aquí el capitulo, dejen sus reviews con todo lo que quieran poner ya sea bueno o malo, voy a notificar que se podría aceptar un nuevo OC, no es por que murió Luis, es por otra razón, si quieres probar suerte con tu OC mándame un PM con toda la información, bueno sin más que decir adiós lectores del...(es interrumpida por un grito de lucario)**

**(lucario)¡VEN AQUI ZORRA DE MIERDA!**

**(zoruark)(entra en la sala)no que eras el más sexy jajajajajaja(sale por una ventana)**

**(lucario)(entra en la sala con un traje MUY sexy que literalmente le marcaba todo el paquete)¡MALDITA BRUJA, CUANDO TE ALCANCE TE VOY A ENTREGAR A UN ONIX QUE TENGO COMO AMIGO PARA QUE SUFRAS!(sale por la misma ventana que zoruark)**

**(pidgeot)...fanfic(se cae al suelo desmayada, causa: derramamiento nasal intenso)**


	15. un pasado por corazon(especial)

**(en una habitación a oscuras, se encontraba lucario con gengar delante de una computadora)**

**(gengar)jajaja, no puedo creer que esta atrapado en una dimensión alterna**

**(lucario)jajaja, ese perro es estúpido cuando se lo propone, fue fácil engañarlo para que fuera a esa dimensión, bueno aprovechemos que sigue hay atrapado para joderle el fanfic**

**(lucario se rodea de un aura morada, en realidad era zoroark que se había hecho pasar por lucario)**

**(zoroark)(con una sonrisa en el rostro)un ultimo movimiento y adiós fanfic**

**(gengar)jajaja que rico es hacer bromas pesadas, mira los reviews que nos mandaron**

**(zoroark)se que dije que ya no hicieras bromas, pero si puedes si me incluyes**

**(gengar)solo esperemos que(no puede terminar de hablar porque una esfera aural impacta en toda su cara)**

**(lucario blanco)(en su megaevolucion)surprise motherfucker**

**(zoroark)(sorprendida)como llegaste tan rápido**

**(lucario blanco)(con cara de "enserio")tenemos 8 años de avernos conocidos, deberías saber que desde que me atrapo un Muk aprendí a escapar de cualquier cosa, pero de esta no se escapan**

**(gengar)eso lo veremos**

**(gengar prepara su movimiento golpe bajo, zoroark preparaba su movimiento Giga impacto, lucario iba a usar su movimiento creado con el nombre de "garra aural". gengar y zoroark usan sus movimientos a la ves mientras que lucario seguía preparando su movimiento, antes de que lucario fuera impactado por los movimientos, responde con su garra aural, del choque de los movimientos se había formado una nube de tierra y polvo, cuando se disipa, se podía ver a lucario de pie y 2 hoyos en la pared, uno con forma de gengar y otro con forma de zoroark)**

**(lucario)(deteniendo el proceso de borrar el fanfic y volviendo a su forma normal)okey lectores, lamento ese pequeño problema, pero como pueden leer ya les di su viaje de noventa días, quiero darle las gracias a Johan, el chico me conto su historia y me gusto tanto que le pedí permiso para volverla el especial, se que prometí un especial largo pero tuve unos problemas y me vi en la obligación de empezar de nuevo, me asombra que un fanfic que no esta basado en casi nada tenga 543 Views sin contar los de los capítulos que subieron gengar y zoroark, quiero agradecer a todos los que me han motivado a seguir con esta historia, en parte lo que escribió zoroark es verdad pero desde que tengo 12 me creer un pequeño lema "acostúmbrate a acostumbrarte", la vida me a dado con todo desde pequeño pero aun así sigo con una sonrisa, no dejare que cualquier idiota me quite mi pasión por el fanfic así que tengan por seguro que aunque me tarde mucho, van a recibir un nuevo capitulo, bueno, sin más que decir o golpear por meterse con mi fanfic, es hora del especial**

**(especial en 3...2...3...4...23423e1323415413452r2...ya enserio 1)**

* * *

(un fantasma estaba rodando por el bosque, pensando en lo que fue su vida)

(fantasma)*es extraño, uno piensa que al morir, revive, pero estoy atrapado, deje algo pendiente en vida, algo que me dio felicidad desde que la recupere, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer*

**(FLASH BACK)**

(en un pequeño pueblo que estaba al lado de la selva, una joven águila paseaba por las calles, esta águila tenia un collar de perlas en el cuello, de repente se detiene al ver en la puerta de una casa a 2 zorras, era una madre con su hija, la niña se notaba triste)

(madre)"disculpa hija, ya sabes que no podrán venir por lo largo del viaje"

(niña)(con las orejas agachadas)"lo se, ojala no tuviera que pasar mi cumpleaños sola"

(las 2 zorras entran en la casa, la joven águila estaba triste por la pobre niña)

(águila)*creo que debería alegrarle el día a la pequeña*(nota de autor: la águila es hombre, se los digo por si no lo saben)

(la águila abre sus alas y vuela hasta alcanzar una ventana de la casa, al entrar por la ventana ve el cuarto que parecía ser de la niña, la niña no tenia muchas cosas, antes de el pudiera hacer algo la puerta se abre, la niña había abierto la puerta y al entrar y ver a la águila en su habitación se asusto, iba a gritar pero la águila le tapa la boca con la mano)

(águila)"tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño"(suelta a la niña)

(niña)"¿que haces en mi cuarto?"

(águila)"escuche lo que dijo tu mamá y lo que tu dijiste, ¿encerio pasas tus cumpleaños sola?"

(niña)(suelta unas pequeñas lagrimas)"si, no tengo ningún amigo y mi familia vive muy lejos"

(la águila se quita el collar que tiene y se lo da a la niña)

(águila)"ten, es lo único que me queda para recordar a mi abuela, quiero que lo conserves"

(niña)(limpiándose las lagrimas)"¿pero si es lo único que tienes de tu abuela?"

(águila)"tu lo necesitas más, nadie nace para vivir en soledad"

(la niña al escuchar eso se abalanza hacia la águila para abrasarlo, la águila le devuelve el abrazo)

(niña)"¿como te llamas?"

(Johan)"me llamo Johan, ¿cual es tu nombre?"

(Veruka)"mi nombre es Veruka"

**(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)**

(fantasma)*fuimos los mejores amigos, hacíamos la mayoría de las cosas juntos, en secreto llegue a quererla, incluso hacíamos locuras más grandes que mi casa, y eso es decir mucho*

**(FLASH BACK)**

(se puede ver a Veruka corriendo por los techos de las casas, en una de esas salta al vació para ser atrapada de manos por Johan que estaba volando, Johan y Veruka se sientan en la copa de un árbol, los 2 ya tenían 11 años)

(Veruka)"me pregunto si podríamos hacer otra cosa, ya me aburrí de ese truco que inventamos hace unos meses"

(Johan)"si tuvieras alas ya estaríamos haciendo tirabuzones dobles o algún truco nuevo"

(Veruka)"ya me gustaría, pero prefiero jugar a las escondidas"

(Johan)"okey, jugaremos en el bosque"

(Johan baja a Veruka del árbol y se pone a contar mientras Veruka se esconde, después de contar Johan empieza a buscar a Veruka. después de 2 Horas buscando ya era de noche, Johan ya se iba a dar por vencido cuando algo le cae encima)

(Johan)(sin poder moverse)"¿quien eres?"

(Veruka)(bostezando)"perdón, como te tardabas tanto me quede dormida"(se levanta y ayuda a Johan a levantarse)

(Johan)(mueve sus alas)"tendremos que ir a pie, me duele mucho las alas"

(Veruka)"perdón, si quieres podemos acampar, mañana es sábado por lo que podemos acampar sin problemas"

(Johan)"okey, tu busca la comida mientras yo busco con que hacer fuego)

(Johan y Veruka se separan, en un rato ya tenían el fuego montado y muchas frutillas del bosque)

(Johan)(agarrando varias moras)"¿como le haces para conseguir muchas frutas en poco tiempo?"

(Veruka)(comiendo unas fresas)"tengo un libro especializado en las plantas, hay esta escrito como conseguir frutas y vegetales en cualquier lugar, también esta lo que puede ocasionar comer algo venenoso o en mal estado"

(Johan)"sabes Veruka, ¿tu has pensado en lo que vas a hacer de grande?"

(Veruka)"si, me gustaría ser profesora de ciencias naturales, ¿y tu que quieres ser de grande?"

(Johan)"me gustaría ser un aventurero, viajar por el mundo y entrar en lugares inexplorados"

(Veruka se entristece al oír eso, Johan se da cuenta de eso)

(Johan)"¿Veruka te encuentras bien?"

(Veruka)"si, es solo que no quiero que me abandones, eres el único amigo que tengo"

(Johan)"y siempre seré tu amigo, sin importa lo que pase"

(Veruka)"¿me lo prometes?"

(Johan)"es una promesa, te prometo que nunca estarás sola"

(Veruka)(con una lagrima de felicidad cruzando su cara)"gracias"

**(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)**

(fantasma)*luego llego ese día, llego el día de la mudanza, me tenia que ir, dejarla sola de nuevo, no quería pero no tenia opción, y paso eso*

**(FLASH BACK)**

(Veruka ya un poco más grande, estaba delante de Johan con lagrimas en los ojos)

(Veruka)(entre llanto)"¡ME LO PROMETISTE, DIJISTE QUE NUNCA IBA A ESTAR SOLA!"

(Johan)"yo no sabia encerio, además no tengo elección, me tengo que ir, pero nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo"

(Veruka)"¡NO TE CREO!"

(Veruka sale corriendo, Johan sin perder el tiempo la sigue)

(Johan)"¡VERUKA DETENTE, QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO!"

(Veruka)"¡VETE, NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER!"

(cuando Veruka cruzaba una carretera, un carro a gran velocidad iba a su encuentro, sin que Veruka se lo esperara algo la empuja haciéndola caer al suelo, cuando se voltea, ve a Johan con un chorro de sangre saliendo de su cabeza, Johan había empujado a Veruka para que no la atropellaran, pero recibió el carro de lleno, antes de que perdiera la conciencia, escucha los llantos de Veruka. al despertar se encuentra en una cama, se para y al salir de la habitación se encuentra con una ancianita y al lado a su madre, las 2 eran águilas)

(Johan)"¿mama quien es ella?"(señala a la ancianita)

(mamá de Johan)"es tu abuela"

(abuela de Johan)"¿no me recuerdas?"

(Johan)"no, ni se que me paso"

(mamá de Johan)"te atropellaron, no se que hacías en la carretera pero por poco mueres, estuviste en coma una semana, por suerte no tuviste daño cerebral aunque dijeron que tal vez podías sufrir de perdida de memoria"

(Johan)"ojala no haya olvidado a nadie importante"

(abuela de Johan)"tranquilo, yo te ayudare, ya que te vas a quedar a vivir conmigo"

**(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)**

(fantasma)*la olvide, perdí mis memorias por protegerla, pasando el tiempo recordé a todos los que había olvidado menos a ella y hice nuevos amigos, claro siempre hay despedidas*

**(FLASH BACK)**

(se puede ver a unos chicos de 13 años, una águila azul, un león con el pelaje y melena normal y un lobo con el pelaje totalmente blanco)

(Johan)"¿Alexis enserio te tienes que ir?"

(Alexis)"si, tranquilo estaré bien, he salido de cosas peores"

(león)"claro y nosotros nos quedamos aquí como tontos, eres mi mejor amigo, no te quiero perder"

(Alexis)"Miguel ya sabes que tu y yo somos inseparables, tranquilo que estaré bien"

(Alexis estaba vestido de forma militar y un camión lleno de reclutas lo estaba esperando)

(Miguel)"bueno amigo, si mueres te voy a rematar"

(Alexis)"claro y yo le mando saludos a tu padre, descanse en paz"

(los 3 se dan un abraso de amigos, luego Alexis sube al camión y este parte, Miguel y Johan lo siguen un poco hasta que ven que se detiene en una casa, de esta sale un joven cuervo con el plumaje negro)

(Miguel)"¿ese no era el amigo de que nos hablaba Alexis?, ¿Cómo se llamaba que no me acuerdo?"

(Johan)"creo que era Richard"

(Miguel)"okey, nos vemos mañana"

(Johan)"vale, adiós"

(Miguel)"adiós"

**(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)**

(fantasma)*todo se volvió más aburrido, cuando me toco ir al liceo, todo se puso de locos, no se que tenia pero todas las mujeres del liceo me querían, incluso debía corre para que no me atraparan y me hicieran Dios sabe que, pero todo valió la pena cuando paso eso, cuando la recupere*

**(FLASH BACK)**

(se puede ver a Johan con 14 años, estaba corriendo y a veces ayudándose con un impulso de las alas para escapar de un grupo de chicas que le querían besar y otras llevarlo a la cama, cuando pasa al lado de una puerta del pasillo por donde corría, esta se abre y algo le agarra por la ala para jalarlo hacia adentro)

(Johan)*porfavor que no sea otra loca*(tenia los ojos tapados)

(Johan escucha como la multitud de chicas se alejaba, cuando le destapan los ojos, puede ver que una zorra lo había salvado, por alguna razón se le hacia familiar)

(la zorra se tira sobre Johan para abrazarlo)

(zorra)(con lagrimas de felicidad)"que bien que te encuentras bien"

(Johan)(separándose de la zorra de una forma poco agradable)"¿nos conocemos o eres otra de esas locas?"

(Veruka)"¿no te acuerdas de mi?, soy Veruka, tu casi mueres por salvarme"

(Johan)(tratando de recordar)"disculpa pero no me acuerdo, además tengo el presentimiento que intentas engañarme para que sea tu novio"

(Veruka le da la espalda, Johan se fija que estaba llorando)

(Johan)(apenado por la forma en que la trato)"oye disculpa por"(no puede terminar de hablar)

(Veruka le había agarra de la cara y lo estaba besando, Johan se queda con los ojos abiertos pero al final se deja vencer por el momento, de golpe recupera la memoria, pudo recordar a Veruka, su mejor amiga)

(Johan)(separándose en busca de aire)"disculpa por olvidarte"

(Veruka)(lo abraza por la felicidad de que Johan la allá recordado)"te perdono"

(se vuelven a dar un beso, en eso entran TODAS las chicas del liceo derribando la puerta, al ver que una chica les había robado a su amor platónico, se enfurecieron a tal punto que la querían despedazar)

(chicas)¡MALDITA ZORRA TE VAMOS A MATAR!"

(las chicas intentan agarrar a Veruka pero Johan se pone en frente)

(Johan)"no le van a tocar ni un pelo, ella es mi novia"

(todas las chicas al escuchar eso se quedan con la boca abierta)

(chica del grupo)"si es verdad, muéstranos"

(Johan sin pensarlo 2 veces vuelve a besar a Veruka, un bonito beso francés)

(todas las chicas quedaron convencidas, se disculparon por querer mutilar a Veruka y salieron del salón)

(Veruka)(separándose del beso)"acepto"

(Johan)"¿aceptas que?"

(Veruka)"acepto ser tu novia, te amo pero no pude decírtelo ese día"

(Johan)"ya somos 2"

(los 2 se vuelven a dar un beso que duro 5 minutos, pero para ellos fue una eternidad)

**(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)**

(fantasma)*es agradable recordar esos días, aun recuerdo el día que nos casamos y cuando decidimos quedarnos a vivir en mi casa, pero no todo es color de rosa*

**(FLASH BACK)**

(se puede ver a Johan, Veruka y Miguel sentados en una mesa afuera de la casa de Johan, los 3 hablaban de cualquier cosa)

(Miguel)"¿cuando piensan tener hijos?"

(Johan)"ya deja ese tema"

(Miguel)"pero ya tienen 2 años casados, además aun no entiendo porque no usas tu verdadero nombre Veruka"

(Veruka)"me trae malos recuerdos, además cada vez que alguien dice mi nombre, algo malo le pasa"

(Miguel)"okey Linda"

(mágicamente un balón de futbol le da en toda la cara, un niño se acerca y toma el balón)

(niño)"perdón"

(el niño se aleja corriendo)

(Veruka)"te lo dije"

(Miguel)(adolorido)"ya entendí"

(Johan)(riendo)"eso te pasa por meterte con mi mu"(para de hablar porque su casa explota)

(Miguel)"miren"(señala un avión que acababa de pasar)

(en frente de la calle llegaba un camión lleno de militares que disparaban a las casas, Miguel, Johan y Veruka se ocultan detrás de un carro que estaba en la calle)

(Veruka)(asustada)"¿que están haciendo esos locos?"

(Johan)"tenemos que salir"

(Miguel)"conozco la zona como la palma de mi pata, síganme"

(los 3 atraviesan varias casas sin ser descubiertos hasta que tienen en frente la salida del barrio, pero tuvieron que ocultarse detrás de un muro por que la salida era custodiada por unos soldados)

(Johan)"esto tiene que ser una broma"

(Miguel)"son muchos, no creo que lo logremos, a menos que..."

(Veruka)"¿a menos que?"

(Miguel)"Johan, en un claro del bosque que hay delante vas a encontrar una caja oculta en un arbusto, te servirá"

(Johan)"¿que vas a hacer?"

(Miguel)"los distraeré mientras ustedes escapan"

(Veruka)"pero te van a matar"

(Miguel)"eso no importa, ustedes estarán bien"

(Johan)"como se que no lograre hacerte cambiar de opinión, adiós amigo, dile a tu padre que le mando saludos"

(Veruka)"ojala seas feliz con tu papá a tu lado"

(Miguel)"gracias, adiós, fue un gusto conocerlos"

(Miguel sale corriendo mientras llama a gritos a los soldados, estos lo persiguen mientras que Johan y Veruka aprovechan el momento y escapan de ese infierno, cuando entran en el bosque, pueden escuchar unos disparos lejanos)

(Johan)(triste)"ojala este en un lugar mejor"

(Veruka)"¿porque ahora?,¿porque aquí?,¿porque a nosotros nos tiene que pasar esto?"

(Johan)"no se pero mejor encontremos la caja, debe de tener algo que nos va a servir"

(los 2 caminan por un rato hasta que llegan a un claro en medio del bosque, en un arbusto encuentran la caja)

(Veruka)"¿como vamos a abrirla?, tiene un candado"

(Johan)"creo que se que hacer, dame unos minutos"

(Veruka)"okey, mientras te espero voy a ver que flora crece por aquí"

(los 2 se separan, Johan buscaba por el bosque hasta que encontró lo que buscaba)

(Johan)"justo lo que necesitaba"(se podía ver una planta de color verde claro con hojas largas)

(Johan arranca las hojas de la planta)

(a los 10 minutos encuentra todo lo que necesita)

(Johan)(con una hacha casera en la mano)"gracias a dios que encontré ese curso"(empieza a caminar hacia donde estaba la caja)

(cuando iba a llegar a donde estaba la caja, una serpiente sale de una madriguera y le clava los colmillos en la pierna a Johan)

(Johan)"AAAAA"(le corta la cabeza con la hacha y se quita la cabeza de la serpiente que seguía mordiendo la pierna)

(Johan corre hacia el claro mientras empezaba a ver borroso, cuando le faltaba poco se desmaya)

**(sueño de Johan)**

(Johan estaba amarrado a una silla, en frente de el estaba Veruka en la misma situación, de las sombras aparece una figura que no se podía reconocer por la oscuridad)

(figura)"que bonito es la muerte, y lo mejor es hacer sufrir hasta el ultimo grito"

(Johan)"¿quien eres?"

(figura)"me llaman por muchos nombres, unos me llaman por cada palabra del abecedario para mayores de 18, algunos me llaman hijo de satán, y incluso uno me dijo lucifer, yo no soy nadie en especial, solo una pesadilla para quienes me ven"(se acerca a Veruka y le amarra la boca con cita adhesiva)

(Johan)(tratando de liberarse)"no le hagas nada"

(figura)"yo soy el rey y tu solo un esclavo, te voy a esperar, pero primero tu mujer"

(en eso se escucha el sonido de un arma siendo disparada, Johan se queda con la boca abierta cuando ve que el disparo había travesado la cabeza de Veruka)

**(fin del sueño de Johan)**

(Johan se despierta de golpe, tenia los sentidos nublados por lo que le tomo un tiempo poder ver con algo de claridad, al dirigir la mirada a su pierna, esta estaba vendada con los que parecía ser tela, al ver arriba diviso lo que parecía ser un techo hecho con ramas y hojas, cuando recupero el oído pudo escuchar que estaba lloviendo, al recuperar el tacto sentía que alguien lo estaba abrazando por el brazo derecho, al ver era Veruka que tenia los ojos cerrados, Johan se da vuelta para darle la cara y la abraza con los brazos y las alas)

(Johan)"gracias"

(Veruka)(entreabriendo un ojo)"de nada"

(antes de que los 2 durmieran se dan un beso de pico)

**(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)**

(fantasma)*me da vergüenza admitirlo pero ella me salvo, por lo menos pude devolverle el favor*

**(FLASH BACK)**

(se puede ver a Veruka con una caña de pescar casera en la mano, estaba pescando en un lago. detrás de ella estaba una cabaña bien hecha)

(Veruka)*ya esta tardando mucho, ojala este bien*

(Veruka tira de la caña cuando siente que un pez había picado, el pez no dio resistencia por lo que Veruka pudo sacarlo del lago sin ningún problema, era un pez de buen tamaño)

(Veruka)(un poco cansada)*aunque me de asco debería de probar el pescado*

(Veruka con muchas nauseas destripa el pescado y prende una fogata para cocinarlo, antes de que estuviera listo Johan regresa)

(Johan)"hola amor"

(Veruka)"hola cariño"

(Johan)(se fija que Veruka estaba cocinando un pez)"¿te animaste a comer carne?"

(Veruka)"si, aunque me de nauseas debería de probar algo de pescado"

(Johan)(se sienta al lado de Veruka)"¿te preguntaras porque no llegue más temprano?"

(Veruka)"claro, ya es de noche y no aparecias, ¿tuviste que evitar una patrulla?"

(Johan)"se podría decir"(se quita su bolso)

(Veruka)"¿que tienes hay?"

(Johan)"antes de decírtelo, te aviso que volví a lo que quedaba de nuestra casa y busque todo lo que nos pertenece"

(Veruka)(enojada)"¡¿estas loco?!, recuerda que nuestro barrio se volvió un puesto de avanzada"

(Johan)"viví hay desde que paso el accidente, mis amigos y yo nos divertíamos por todo el barrio por lo que conozco cada atajo y lugar para esconderse"

(Veruka)"por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso, recuerda que los 2 somos lo único que tenemos"

(Johan)"okey, pero mejor comamos, cuando terminemos te voy a compensar la tardanza"

(Johan saca de su bolso unas frutas y Veruka quita el pescado del fuego, entre los 2 se comen las frutas y Veruka le da un mordisco al pescado)

(Veruka)(tragando)"sabe horrible"

(Johan)"por lo menos te animaste"

(Veruka)"bueno, ¿Qué era lo que me querías dar?"

(Johan)"cierra los ojos"

(Veruka)"okey"(cierra los ojos)

(Johan saca un libro del bolso)

(Johan)"abre los ojos"

(Veruka)(abriendo los ojos)"¡pensaba que había desaparecido por la explosión!"

(Johan)"pues no, recuerdas, es nuestro álbum de recuerdos"(le da el libro a Veruka)

(Veruka)(poniendo el libro a un lado)"sabes, creo que deberíamos hacer una familia"

(Johan)(sorprendido)"pero no ves como esta la situación, no creo que podamos cuidar a un niño en medio de este desastre"

(Veruka)"tal ves, pero por la radio dicen que hay refugios, hay podemos mantener seguro al niño"

(Johan)"bueno, si insistes, prepárate que hoy nos quitamos lo inocente"

**(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)**

(fantasma)*fue una noche muy movida, pasaron unos meses y pude apreciar que su panza estaba aumentando de tamaño y que tenia los síntomas de cuando estas embarazada, fue como una bendición aunque teníamos presente el problema de la guerra, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando llego ese maldito día, todo nos iba bien y tuvo que incendiarse la cabaña*

**(FLASH BACK)**

(Johan estaba arreglando el álbum de fotos dentro de la cabaña)

(Johan)(sacando y metiendo fotos en el álbum)*es increíble que Veruka y yo tengamos 6 meses en el bosque y no nos allá pasado nada malo*

(Johan sigue arreglando el álbum de fotos hasta que se topa con las fotos de la boda)

(Johan)(agarrando la foto de cuando cortaron el pastel)*ese fue un buen día, toda la familia de Veruka y mi familia vino a la boda, Miguel si que sabia donde conseguir los mejores pasteles de la cuidad, incluso Alexis pidió un pequeño grupo de soldados para prevenir cualquier incidente. ojala que este bien*

(sin que se diera cuenta la casa de la nada empezó a prenderse fuego, en poco tiempo la cabaña estaba cubierta por las llamas)

(Johan)(se percata del olor a brasas)*que raro, aun no es de noche*

(Johan abre la puerta de la habitación para encontrarse en la peor situación en la que podía estar, toda la cabaña estaba en llamas)

(Johan)*para que pensé*

(Johan toma el álbum de fotos y intenta atravesar las llamas, cuando estaba a punto de salir un pedazo del techo le cae encima de la espalda, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo tumbo al piso y le quebró la columna vertebral)

(Johan)(tratando de escapar)*tiene que ser una broma, no la quiero olvidar, porfavor no*

(Johan se hace bola para proteger el álbum, antes de que las llamas se apagaran, Johan ya había muerto. Johan solo podía ver como su amada lloraba al lado de su cadáver, el intentaba hablar con ella pero solo pudo mover un poco su ala para que viera el álbum)

(Johan fantasma)"lo lamento, pero seguiré cumpliendo nuestra promesa, no te voy a abandonar"

**(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)**

(se puede ver la cara del fantasma, era Johan, se encontraba en la habitación de Veruka, escuchando atentamente como ella le contaba a Moisés su historia)

(Johan fantasma)"lo único que puedo hacer es protegerte, de los soldados que iban a asaltar ese camión, de los monstros que atacan esta mansión de noche, de la bala que por poco te mata, prometo que no dejare que mueras, te amo con todo mi corazón, y creo que eso hasta tu lo puedes sentir"

(Johan se acerca y intenta darle un beso a Veruka en el cachete, por alguna razón logra dárselo y Veruka se da cuenta)

(Veruka)(se toca la mejilla mientras una sonrisa se forma en su rostro)"gracias por no abandonarme"

(Moisés)"¿quien?"

(Veruka)"mi esposo, pensé que me había abandonado pero siempre estuvo a mi lado"

(Moisés)"debes de tener mucho sueño, vámonos a dormir que hoy tuvimos un día muy pesado"

(Veruka)"lo se, ojala Luis descanse en paz"

(Moisés)"tranquila, así será"

(Moisés se acuesta en el suelo ya que solo había una cama y se duerme, Veruka se acuesta de lado en la cama)

(Veruka)(susurrando)"gracias por no abandonarme"

(Johan)(logrando que Veruka lo escuche)"gracias por nunca olvidarme"

(Veruka)"de nada"

* * *

**(lucario)y aquí el especial, como ya a pasado un tiempo y veo que muchos escritores hacen eso que se llama preguntas y respuestas, hare el mío, no tengan pena si quieren preguntarme algo, si quieren pueden llenarme de preguntas, pueden hacerlo que responderé cada pregunta, aviso que no responderé preguntas que sean sobre el final del fanfic, y sin más que decir lectores, adiós lectores del fanfic**

**(en España)**

**(se puede ver a zoroark y a gengar sobrevolando una cuidad)**

**(gengar)¿Cómo cuanto falta para que terminemos de "volar"?**

**(zoroark)mínimo unos días, cuando se enoja es capaz de debilitar a cualquiera, de cierta manera se podría decir que tuvimos suerte**

**(gengar)(ve que se acerca una montaña)¡prepárate para el impacto!**

**(zoroark)prepárate tu(usa ilusión para volverse un Staraptor)**

**(gengar)¡¿me vas a dejar!?**

**(zoroark"Staraptor")si, sálvate si puedes(usa sus "alas" para frenar su velocidad)**

**(gengar)LUCARIO Y LA PUTA QUE TE(no puede terminar porque se rompe cada diente que tiene al chocar con la montaña)**


	16. ¿que fue lo que hice?(parte 1)

**(lucario blanco estaba tendido en medio del desierto)**

**(lucario blanco)(despertando con resaca)alguien apague el sol**

**(lucario blanco se para y abre los ojos como platos cuando se da cuenta donde esta, al lado de el estaba una nota que decía " esto por reventarme los dientes perro sarnoso, atte: gengar")**

**(lucario blanco)esto tiene que ser una broma(intento usar garra aural pero no puedo)**

**(lucario blanco se para y ve un cartel que decia" a mil kilometros de casa")**

**(lucario blanco)(con cara de pocos amigos)mejor comienzo**

**(lucario blanco empieza corre, recorre todo los mundo de mario, bucea en el mar mientras es perseguido por un tiburon, pasa por el bosque de esclendeman y recoje todas las hojas sin percatarse de esclendeman, pasa por donde neiri y lucario, toma un poco de te con ellos y sigue corriendo, se encuentra con dios, encuentra la cura del virus zombie en the last of us y por fin llega a casa despues de aver jugado al poker con Jeff the killer)**

**(lucario blanco)(respirando)por fin lle...(mira la casa donde el solia vivir con un letrero que decia"nos mudamos")**

**(lucario blanco)(a todo pulmon)LA REVERENDA PU(en otro lado estaba zoroark presentando el capitulo)**

**(zoroark)y asi lectores se hace la tijereta X, bueno lectores lamento la broma pesada pero así soy yo, como todos los reviews que hay fueron hechos pensando que este era el fin del fanfic seria algo tonto contestarlos, y como se hizo de moda decirlo, es hora del fanfic**

* * *

POW ?

(?)*¿Por qué estoy aquí?, de seguro todos nos lo preguntamos*

(estaba en una habitación con varios de mis compañeros y los niños, no teníamos con que salir o defendernos y el frio de la noche nos golpeaba)

(?)*el militar nos quito la ropa a todos con excepción de los niños y por suerte nos dejo comida decente. solo recuerdo que estaba en el bosque con todo el grupo, llego un extraño y no recuerdo nada más*

(leona)(abrazando al perrito)"estaremos bien, veras como en menos de lo que esperas volveremos a casa"(se notaba preocupación en su voz)

(perrito)(sollorando)"quiero estar con papá"

(leona)(con tristeza en la voz)"el no volverá"

(veo como su hijo rompe en llanto mientras que ella trata de consolarlo)

(?)*no se que hicimos pero quisiera verlos como hace una semana, felices, ignorando todo el desastre que estaba pasando a fuera del bosque, podía escuchar la conversación de 2 personas afuera de la habitación, hablaban sobre que deberían matarnos por el riesgo de que volvamos a atacar, ¿los atacamos?*

(me envuelvo en mis alas tratando de conservar el calor)

(?)*ojala hubiera nacido como un pingüino en ves de un gavilán*

(en nada me quedo dormido)

(sueño de ?)

(al abrir los ojos, estaba como hace 6 meses)

(estaba con mi ropa casual, una camisa azul, pantalones de color azul celeste y unos zapatos negros, estaba conduciendo mi autobús, tenia a unas pocas personas dentro del autobús)

(?)(conduciendo con cuidado de no chocar con los carros estacionados)*que raro que apenas haya gente en la calle, debe ser día festivo*

(al gira en una esquina, una bala me roza la cabeza y impacta sobre uno de los pasajeros, todos se agachan asustados mientras que yo acelero, al final me había salvado de otros 3 disparos. al seguir por un rato termino en una calle sin salida, al fijarme en un taller automotriz a un lado de la calle, había un cerdo haciéndome señas de que entrara, me abre el portón y yo sin pensarlo entro)

(?)(salgo del autobús seguido de los pasajeros)"gracias por dejarnos entrar"(veo que el cerdo tenia las típicas ropas de un mecánico)

(Manolo)(se acomoda su gorra azul con el logo de su taller)"de nada, me llamo Manolo, ¿a quien tuve el gusto de dejar entrar a mi taller?"

(Ricardo)"me llamo Ricardo, el autobús es mío, ¿sabes que diablos le pasa a la cuidad?"

(Manolo)(se fija en 2 pasajeros que estaban sacando el cadáver del que recibió el disparo)"los militares abandonaron la cuidad y la basura de la sociedad esta aprovechando"

(pasajero)"tenemos que salir de aquí"

(Ricardo)"¿pero como?, casi me matan y tengo el autobús dañado por los disparos de un loco"

(Manolo)(agarra un soldador)"hagamos un trato, yo te fortifico el autobús y tu me ayudas a salvar a mi familia y me sacaras con ella de esta cuidad"

(Ricardo)(inseguro)"¿por donde vive tu familia?"

(Manolo)"calle Woods 24, como a 15 minutos de aquí, ¿tenemos trato o no?"

(Ricardo)"trato hecho"

(mientras Manolo junto con 2 de los pasajeros trabajaban en el autobús, me siento en una mesa junto con el resto de los pasajeros)

(Ricardo)"alguno sabe algo que nos pueda ser de utilidad"

(Rebecca)"soy cinturón negro en taekwondo y llámenme Rebecca por favor"(Rebecca era una leona, se notaba que tenia unos pequeños músculos debajo de su ropa)

(Antonio)(leyendo un libro)"mi nombre es Antonio y podría ayudar con mis conocimientos"(Antonio era un búho con aspecto de intelectual)

(Rubén)"soy Rubén, soy el dueño de una armería que queda de camino hacia la casa del mecánico"(Rubén era un buitre, en su cara se notaba varias cicatrices)

(Ricardo)(preocupado)"¿tenemos algo con que defendernos?"

(Rubén saca una pistola que tenia guardada en su chaqueta)

(Rubén)"magnum 50 con mira laser, desde que vi como es la gente nunca salgo sin esto"

(Ricardo)(traga saliva)"estas seguro de que sabes manejar eso"

(Rubén)(frunciendo el seño)"¿no escuchas o que?,soy el dueño de una armería, es de esperar que sepa manejar cada arma que vendo"

(Antonio)"¿a que hora vamos a salir?, si lo hacemos en el día tendremos buena visión pero también estaremos expuestos a que algún malandro nos vea y si lo hacemos en la noche estaremos ocultos por el manto oscuro de la noche pero fácilmente nos podrían atacar por sorpresa"

(Manolo)(con unas manchas de aceite se acerca)"yo digo que de día, por cierto si no fuera por lo del trato me deberías demasiado Ricardo, el radiador esta perforado y el motor tiene 2 balas alojadas, sin contar el vidrio regado en el suelo y el techo con hoyos"

(Ricardo)"¿tienes con que repararlo?"

(Manolo)"si, pero no tengo con que reforzarlo"

(Rebecca)"¿hay alguna ferretería cerca?"

(Manolo)"conozco una, esta a 3 calles de aquí, si quieren pueden usar un remolque que tengo guardado para traer los materiales"

(Rúbén)"bueno señores, ¿Quién va a ir?, yo voy"

(Antonio)"yo voy, conozco formas eficaces de ahorrar espacio por lo que podremos llevarnos más cosas de la ferretería"

(Rebecca)"voy con ustedes, van a necesitar a alguien para defenderlos cuerpo a cuerpo"

(Manolo)"Ricardo, deberías ir, yo no puedo porque estaré reparando el autobús y los otros 2 me estarán ayudando"

(Ricardo)*por favor dios, sálvame*"okey, voy con ustedes"

(sacaron el remolque y hicieron la lista de los materiales que se necesitaban)

(Manolo)(señala un reloj en la pared que marcaba las 3:32 PM)"el autobús estará reparado cerca de las 5:00 PM, si no llegan 15 minutos después de las 5 los tomare por muertos"

(Antonio)(revisando la lista)"las dimensiones del remolque son suficientes para todo lo que nos pides, incluso podríamos traer algo extra"

(Manolo)"¿podrían traer palos de madera?, me serviría para hacer algo de ofensiva para el autobús"

(Rebecca)"eso esta hecho"

(Manolo nos abre el portón y salimos, Antonio y yo llevamos el remolque mientras que Rubén y Rebecca tienen los ojos abiertos a cualquier cosa que nos pudiera pasar)

(3:46 PM)

(ya habíamos llegado, tuvimos que romper las puertas de cristal para poder meter el remolque)

(Antonio)(leyendo la lista)"necesitamos al rededor de 40 placas de metal, 30 palos gruesos de madera, un soldador más potente, 50 barras de metal y una escalera"

(Rebecca)"yo me encargo de la madera"

(Rubén)"veré que puedo encontrar en los coches estacionados afuera"

(Antonio)"bueno señor Ricardo, tendremos que traer el metal"

(Ricardo)"ok"

(3:54 PM)

fin POW Ricardo

POW Rubén

(Rubén)*no creo que me arresten por saquear carros abandonados*(me acerco a uno y rompo el vidrio usando el mango de la pistola)

(meto la mano por la ventana rota y abro la puerta, reviso todo el auto)

(Rubén)(con frustración)"nada"

(sigo así hasta que en un carro encuentro un reloj)

(Rubén)(me pongo el reloj y veo la hora)*4:01 PM, mejor vigilo el lugar o puede que pierda mi boleto para salir de este infierno*(me pongo al lado de la puerta y me quedo mirando a mi alrededor con el dedo en el gatillo por si tenia que actuar rápido)

(4:12 PM)

fin POW Rubén

POW Rebecca

(Rebecca)(cargando un montón de palos de madera largos y un poco gruesos)*otros 2 viajes más y tendremos lo suficiente*

(cuando dirijo mi mirada hacia un lado, veo que algo en la sala de descanso de personal se había movido)

(Rebecca)(suelto todos los palos menos uno)*gracias por enseñarme maestro*(agarro el palo como si fuera una espada y me acerco)

(al entra a la sala de descanso, empiezo a buscar lo que había visto, hago un movimiento rápido con el palo para bloquear una pelotita que alguien me había disparado, para mi mala suerte la pelotita explota echando un humo verde)

(Rebecca)(tapándome la nariz)*¿una bomba olorosa?*

(antes de que pudiera hacer algo, me agarran por la espalda haciendo que se me callera el palo que tenia entre mis manos, intento gritar pero me estaban tapando la boca, cuando el humo se disipa pude ver a un pequeño zorro apuntándome con una resortera)

(pequeño zorro)"dinos donde esta mamá"

(sin pensarlo empiezo a moverme, el que me tenia agarrada intento estrellarme contra la pared pero pude liberarme a tiempo y darle una patada en la cabeza)

(Rebecca)"no se donde esta tu madre"

(el pequeño zorro me dispara con su resortera otra bomba olorosa pero pude esquivarla, agarro el palo que estaba en el suelo y le pego en la mano para que soltara su resortera)

(?)"vas a pagar eso"(se me acerca a gran velocidad)

(me doy medio vuelta y sin ver quien era le pego detrás de la rodilla para hacerlo ponerse de rodillas y con la punta del palo le doy en el pecho sacándole el aire, era un zorrillo que parecía tener 16)

(Rebecca)(con el palo listo para romperle el cuello)"¿porque trataron de atacarme?"

(zorrillo)(con cara de dolor)"tu no eres un bandido, verdad?"

(Rebecca)"no, y deberían tener más cuidado con lo que hacen"

(pequeño zorro)(aguantando el dolor de su mano)"¿no podías solamente quitármela?"

(Rebecca)"lamento eso, pensaba que me iban a matar"

(ayudo al zorrillo a pararse, después de una pequeña charla me entero que ellos se habían separado de su madre por que ella iba a ir a su casa a buscar algo, al final tuvieron que esconderse de los ladrones y bandidos esperando que su madre los encontrara, el zorrillo se llamaba Omar y el pequeño zorro se llamaba Kevin)

(Rebecca)"si quieren pueden acompañarme, estoy con un grupo, planeamos salir de la cuidad"

(Kevin)"¿pero y mamá?"

(Omar)"hermano, mejor busquemos un lugar seguro, te prometo que la volverás a ver"

(Kevin)"esta bien"(agarra su resortera que estaba en el suelo)

(los 2 me ayudan con los palos que había dejado tirados y incluso me dijeron donde estaba la escalera que necesitábamos)

(Rebecca)"gracias, si quieren podemos hablar un rato"

(Omar)"claro"

(los 2 nos quedamos hablando un rato mientras que el pequeño agarraba cualquier cosa que encontraba en el suelo y la usaba como munición para su resortera, tenia buena puntería)

(4:31 PM)

fin POW Rebecca

POW Ricardo

(estaba terminando de cargar lo ultimo que nos faltaba, aun me causaba rabia que ese Antonio se quedara con las varas de metal mientras que yo tenia que llevar las pesadas placas de metal)

(Antonio)(cargando las ultimas varas de metal que necesitábamos)"deberías apurarte un poco, nos queda media hora para volver"

(Ricardo)(cargando las ultimas placas de metal que se requerían)"lo dice el que tiene lo más ligero"

(Antonio)"te ayudaría pero yo soy más de usar la cabeza que los músculos"

(Ricardo)(suspiro)"por lo menos tu sabrás hacer que todo esto quepa en el remolque"

(Antonio)"veras como resultara más ligero de lo que debería pesar"

(Ricardo)"okey"

(llegamos a la entrada donde todos nos estaban esperando, tardamos un poco en acomodar todo. Rebecca, el zorrillo que ella encontró y yo íbamos a llevar el remolque mientras que el restos vigilaba que nada nos estuviera espiando)

(4:47)

(estábamos a 2 calles de llegar, era algo difícil llevar el remolque aun cuando Antonio había acomodado los materiales de tal manera que no pesaran tanto)

(Rubén)(ve su reloj)"apuren el paso, nos queda poco tiempo"

(Ricardo)"claro, lo dice el que solo lleva una pistola, mientras que nosotros 3 llevamos algo muy pesado y eso que lo que estamos jalando"

(Rubén)(guarda la magnum en su chaqueta)"listo, no llevo nada"

(Ricardo)(con cara de odio)"¿que tal si nos ayudas en ves de ser un flojo?"

(Rubén)"¿que tal si cierra esa boca antes de que te la deje abierta de un disparo?"

(Rebecca)(molesta)¿que tal si se callan los 2?, no quiero proble"(es interrumpida por unos tipos que les bloqueaban el paso)

(los 3 tipos tenían capuchas negras que les cubrían el rostro, pantalones de cuero negros y guantes negros con los dedos descubiertos, el primero tenia un bate, el segundo tenia un palo de golf y el tercero tenia un machete en la mano)

(tipo 1)"miren lo que encontramos, gracias por recoger nuestro botín"

(tipo 2)(ve a Rebecca)"y miren que buena esta"

(Rebecca)"ven si quieres probar maricón"(se pone en posición de combate)

(tipo 3)(muestra su machete)"deberías cuidar lo que dices, quien sabe si serás la próxima comida del día"

(tipo 1)(se acerca)"verdad, que tal si nos entregan todo lo que tienen, por ejemplo al pequeño"(con el bate señala a Kevin)

(Omar)"sobre mi cadáver"

(tipo 1)"tu lo pediste"

(el tipo 1 corre directamente hacia Omar y le da batazo en el estomago, antes de que pudiera darle uno en la cabeza, Kevin dispara un pequeño clavo con su resortera, el clavo termina clavándose en el ojo del tipo 1)

(tipo 1)(con la mano en el ojo)"maldito infeliz"

(Omar aprovecha ese momento para meterle un puñetazo en todo el cuello haciendo que no pudiera respirar, le quita el bate y le proporciona al tipo 1 un batazo en entrepierna, el tipo 1 cae al suelo adolorido)

(tipo 2)"esto no se va a quedar así"

(el tipo 2 trata de atacar a Omar pero Rebecca le da una patada en el vientre sacándole un poco el aire, el tipo 2 logra agarrarla por la pierna pero Rebecca responde con la otra haciendo que el tipo 2 callera al suelo inconsciente por la fuerza de la patada)

(el tipo 3 había aprovechado la pelea de sus compañeros para agarrar a Kevin por la espalda)

(tipo 3)(con su machete en el cuello del niño)"será mejor que se rindan o se muere"

(todos por el susto nos arrodillamos menos Rubén)

(Rubén)(se acerca lentamente)"¿por que nos haces esto?"

(tipo 3)(empieza a temblar)"ustedes son unos idiotas, fue fácil distraerlos para agarrar al más débil"

(Rubén)(aun más cerca)*este es un cobarde*"hagamos algo, si lo dejas ir te dejamos todo lo que tenemos"

(tipo 3)(deja de temblar)"¿y que tienen, idiotas?"

(Rubén)(en un rápido movimiento saca su magnum y la pone entre los ojos del tipo 3)"tu cadáver idiota"(jala el gatillo)

(el tipo 3 cae muerto y sin la parte frontal y trasera de su cráneo)

(el tipo 1 se asusta y arrastra a su compañero inconciente)

(Rubén)(apuntando al tipo 1)"de esta no se escapan"

(Rebecca)(se pone en frente)"ya no serán un problema, por lo que veo solo seguían al que mataste"

(Rubén)(guarda su magnum)"esta bien, pero creo que era mejor matarlos"

(Ricardo)(agarra un momento la muñeca del buitre para ver la hora)"nos tenemos que ir pero ya, nos quedan 2 minutos para llegar"

(todos empezamos a jalar o empujar el remolque, por suerte llegamos a tiempo)

(5:59 PM)

(Manolo reforzó las ventanas con las varillas de metal y el exterior con las placas de metal, afilo las puntas de los palos y las acomodo en el frente del autobús para supuestamente proporcionar ofensiva, abrió el techo de mi autobús y pego la escalera para que pudiéramos subir, además que aprovecho las placas que sobraron para hacer una especie de cobertura por lo que podíamos estar en el techo del autobús sin estar expuestos, ya estábamos listos para partir)

(Ricardo)(detrás del volante)"¿donde queda la armería?"

(Rubén)"calle 25 de mayo, al lado del restaurante los leños"

(Ricardo)"okey, se donde queda eso"

(Manolo)"¿que tal si pruebas el autobús con el portón?"

(Ricardo)"¿quieres que destruya el portón de tu taller?"

(Manolo)"creo que no veré mi taller de nuevo, así que mejor divertirme un rato, además quiero ver si los picos de madera son resistentes"

(Ricardo)"okey, agárrense de lo que puedan"

(acelero y literalmente hago mierda el portón)

(Ricardo)(con los ojos en el camino)"sí, son resistentes"

(Antonio)(asustado)"no hagas eso de nuevo o me bajo"

(Ricardo)"¿donde te dejo a merced de los criminales?"

(Antonio)(más asustado)"retiro lo dicho"

(6:06 PM)

(después de pasar algunos bloqueos que habían construido los criminales, ya estábamos al frente de la armería de Rubén)

(Ricardo)"llegamos"

(todos nos bajamos y Rubén nos abrió las puertas, tenia todo un arsenal para armarnos hasta los dientes)

(Rubén)"escojan con la que se sientan más cómodos y guarden las demás en unos bolsos que tengo guardados en la bodega, si nos vamos a ir de esta cuidad nos vamos a ir con todo el arsenal de mi armería"

(Manolo)(con una gota de sudor)"más te vale que no se disparen por accidente"

(Rubén)"pues ponles el seguro, a y mejor quédate cuidando las armas, no quiero perder al único mecánico que tenemos"

(Rebecca)(viendo una vitrina con varias armas de asalto)"tiene razón, es mejor que no te perdamos, además eres padre"

(Manolo)"en eso tienes razón, pero no me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras veo como arriesgan su vida"

(Ricardo)(en el techo de la armería)"¡CHICOS, TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA, SUBAN A VER!"

(Manolo, Rebecca y Rubén suben a ver lo que Ricardo veía)

(Manolo)"¿que pasa Ricardo?"

(Ricardo)(le da un telescopio)"mira la salida de la ciudad"

(Manolo ve por el telescopio la salida más cercana de la ciudad, estaba bloqueada por un muro de carros y autobuses, encima de estos y al frente había criminales armados con pistolas, escopetas y incluso uno tenia un lanzagranadas)

(Manolo)"Mierda, tenemos que buscar a mi familia y irnos a como de lugar"

(Rubén)(viendo por el telescopio)"son más de 100 que están a la vista y no se ven amistosos"

(Rebecca)"okey, tienen suerte que encontré esto en la ferretería"(saca un mapa de la cuidad y lo coloca en el suelo)

(todos nos ponemos al alrededor)

(Rubén)(ve el mapa un momento)"okey, este será el plan"

* * *

**(zoroark)y aquí terminamos con la primera mitad del capitulo, se que algunos estarán con ganas de ahocar al equipo por entregar medio capitulo y para rematar más tarde que nunca, pero admitiéndolo lucario y su mente loca son los que ponen la mayoría de las ideas, bueno aun sigue en pie lo de preguntas y respuestas por lo que pueden poner en los reviews cuantas preguntas se les pase por la cabeza o otra zona de su cuerpo, gracias Danxart1 por prestarnos tus OCS de poke love para el intro y gracias a todos los que se pasan por el fanfic, ya estamos más cerca del los mil Views, y sin más que decir adiós lectores del fanfic**

* * *

**(BONUS)**

(Alexis,Sebastian,Richard y Tony estaban jugando FIFA, a últimos segundos Richard y Tony meten gol, y por arte de magia pasa el glish del beso)

(Alexis)(quitándose el casco)"JAJAJA, EN SU..."(ve que literalmente Richard y Tony se habían chocado y se daban uno suculento)

(Richard y Tony)(se quitan el casco y se separan)"PUTA MIERDA"

(Sebastian)"jajajajaja, ojala no pongan la historia en clasificación M por esta escenita"


	17. ¿que fue lo que hice?(parte 2)

**(Zoroark)(acostada en una hamaca en medio del bosque)¿crees que alguien se preocupe por lucario?**

**(Gengar)(acostado en una hamaca al lado de zoroark)nosotros le hicimos la broma de no avisarle de la mudanza, luxray prefiere estar tranquila, Floatzel de seguro debe estar buscando a una chica con la que empatarse y lopunny...bueno, es lopunny, pidgeot esta disfrutando de su viaje a disneyworld y a menos de que sus hermanas sepan de eso, no creo que alguien se preocupe por el**

**(Zoroark)(toma un trago de su zumo)que suerte que ese perro tenia un capitulo de reserva por si le hacíamos esto, así que disfrutemos de las vacaciones, porque ese perro sarnoso o nos ahorca o nos regala un viaje sin retorno a la luna**

**(Gengar)eso si nos atrapa, bueno lectores, como ustedes no vienen a oírnos hablar sino a leer lo que pasa con esa mini historia, aquí tienen**

* * *

POW Ricardo

(Ricardo)*1 semana a pasado, y muchas cosas han pasado, encontramos algo de comida en una tienda y en un restaurante por lo que tenemos sustento para cuando salgamos de la ciudad, encontramos a la familia de Manolo, su esposa era una leona y su hijo era un perrito, perdimos a uno de los pasajeros, el se sacrifico por Rebecca, a ella la había agarrado una pequeña gripe y el se ofreció a buscar medicinas, pero nunca regreso y cuando fui a buscarlo, el pobre tenia el pecho abierto por un escopetazo y le habían robado la mochila, por lo menos aproveche y busque la dichosa medicina para Rebecca, esto fue un golpe para todos pero aun así seguimos cuerdos, o eso espero. por ahora lo único que podía hacer era quedarme vigilando desde el techo de la armería*

(Antonio)(se acerca caminando)"Ricardo, ya es mi turno de vigilar"

(Ricardo)"tranquilo, vuelve a dormir, puedo aguantar un turno mas"

(Antonio)"¿estas bien?, ya tomaste el turno de rebecca y el de Rubén"

(Ricardo)(suspiro)"estoy preocupado por lo que nos puede pasar, literalmente vamos a ir a la boca del lobo, no estoy seguro de que lo logremos"

(Antonio)"pero si decidimos quedarmos, moriremos poco a poco, en los libros de supervivencia dice que en caso de que las leyes y normas ya no signifiquen nada, es recomendable salir de las ciudades por 2 razones"

(Ricardo)"¿cuales?"

(Antonio)"las personas serán más violentas y no dudaran en matar por salvarse y además los recursos como la comida se agotaran rápidamente por los saqueos, si no salimos de la ciudad ahora vamos a pagar con nuestras vidas"

(Ricardo)"pero y si"(es interrumpido por Antonio)

(Antonio)"Ricardo, relájate, todo saldrá bien si nos mantenemos unidos, pero tienes que dormir, ya son las 2 AM"

(Ricardo)"no aceptaras un no como respuesta, ¿verdad?"

(Antonio)"no, ve a dormir, yo me encargo de que nada malo nos pase por lo que queda de noche"

(me resigno y me voy a dentro de la Armería, habíamos encontrado unas bolsas de dormir en una casa, me meto en la mía y rápidamente me duermo)

(fuera del sueño)

(apenas abro los ojos, tenia a un cuervo apuntándome con una M16, este tenia pinta de querer matarme en ese mismo momento)

(Richard)"bella durmiente, levántate y sígueme, es hora de que sigas a tus compañeros hacia la tumba"

(sin pensarlo me levante, por lo menos quería ver el cielo una ultima vez antes de morir, el cuervo me amarra las manos y me hace salir de la habitación empujándome, yo me quedo quieto en el pasillo)

(Richard)(enojado)"dame una razón por la que estas quieto antes de que te mate"

(Ricardo)(lo veo un momento)"¿hacia donde?"

(Richard)"solo sigue el rastro de sangre de compañeros masacrados"

(en efecto había una gran línea de sangre en el suelo, maldita sea, de seguro es sangre de mis amigos, empiezo a seguir el rastro hasta que salgo de la mansión, el cuervo me guía esta la playa, todos mis compañeros que habían sobrevivido estaba boca abajo en la arena, y las demás personas de la mansión estaban al rededor de ellos, el cuervo me agarra de la camisa y me lanza a la arena)

(Richard)"este es el ultimo, acabemos con ellos"

(Alexis)"espera, primero quiero verles la cara"

(Alexis daba vuelta a cada uno de nosotros para vernos bien el rostro, cuando llega con Rubén, se ve que los 2 se imprecionan)

(Alexis)(impresionado)"¿teniente Rubén?"

(Rubén)(impresionado)"¿Sargento Alexis?"

(Morrigan)"un momento, ¿se conocen?"

(Alexis)"si, yo lo salve de un asalto que hicieron en un convoy en el que los 2 estábamos"

(Richard)"eso que importa, nos atacaron y mataron a Luis, merecen morir"

(Alexis)"antes que nada, quienes quieran matarlos levanten la mano"

(antes de que cualquiera hiciera algo, me atreví a hablar)

(Ricardo)"porfavor no nos maten, hemos sufrido perdidas por salir de una ciudad en la que murieron algunos de nosotros, casi se nos acaba la comida en el camino y nuestro transporte se había quedado sin gasolina, pero por fortunas del destino encontramos a algunas personas que sabían sobrevivir en el bosque, si teníamos la intención de venir hasta acá pero era porque queríamos un refugio, no recordamos nada de ese ataque a su mansión ni de que hallamos matado a ese Luis, porfavor, no nos maten, y si alguien tiene que morir, que sea yo pero que los otros sigan con vida"

(Richard)"como guste"(le apunta con la M16)

(cierro los ojos esperando la bala, sonó el disparo pero nunca llego la bala, cuando abro un ojo, veo como ese lobo había desviado la bala al cielo con una daga)

(Alexis)"antes de que sigas malgastando balas, levante la mano derecha el que quiera matarlos y el que quiera dejarlos vivir levante la izquierda"

(Hugo, Tony, Gabriela y Richard levantan la mano derecha mientras que Moisés, Veruka, Morrigan y Sebastián levanta la mano izquierda)

(Alexis)"Rick, ¿Por qué no levantas una mano?"

(Rick)"yo...yo"(agacha la cabeza)

(Alexis)"entiendo, bueno"

(para mi sorpresa, el lobo levanta la mano izquierda)

(Richard)(furioso)"¿estas loco o que?, van a volver y nos mataran a todos"

(Alexis)"y porque lo dices tu y no ellos"

(Richard)"¡CREES QUE!"(es interrumpido por Alexis)

(Alexis)(le grita en su cara)"¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!(se aleja de la cara de Richard y se calma)"no todo el mundo tiene que morir, desde que tus padres fueron asesinados has estado como un asesino serial, matas a todos los que se te ponen en frente, aun cuando ellos ya se hayan rendido, mierda, !incluso acabaste con la vida de civiles por que estaban refugiando a soldados enemigos!, no todos tienen que morir quieras o no, y si no te agrada la idea te puedes ir a otro refugio"

(ese cuervo le pone la boquilla de la arma en la frente)

(Richard)"y porque debería escucharte, o los mato a ellos o te mato a ti"

(Alexis)(sin miedo)"tanto tu como yo sabemos que no jalaras el gatillo, aun cuando eso dependiera de tu vida"

(era fácil ver que ese cuervo quería matarlo, incluso esa águila le estaba apuntando al cuervo, parecía que alguien iba a morir)

(Alexis)"anda, jala el gatillo, dale, sabes que yo soy el único amigo cercano que tienes"

(pasaron varios minutos de tensión, en el rostro de todos se podía ver que esperaban que disparara o que Alexis hiciera algo)

(Richard)(refunfuña todo enfadado)"eres un maldito imbécil, has lo que quieras con estas porquerías, ya veras que te vas a arrepentir"

(ese cuervo extiende sus alas y se va volando, que mal que nunca aprendí a volar)

(Alexis)"si ya nadie tiene algo que decir"

(para mi sorpresa y la de todos mis compañeros, ese lobo usa la daga para desatarnos, nos habíamos salvado de una muerte segura)

( 1 hora después)

(al parecer el buitre malhumorado nos salvo, ese lobo y el estaban hablando mientras que el resto de nosotros nos quedamos en la playa, los que vivían en la mansión se habían retirado menos un conejo, creo que el puede ser un pariente de ese Luis)

(Rebecca)"¿alguno recuerda algo?"

(Ricardo)"yo solo recuerdo que estaba cargando un arma, estaba cerca de la fogata cuando un extraño entro en el campamento, de hay no recuerdo más"

(Antonio)"yo no lo vi, estaba hablando con la paloma, pero lo próximo que recuerdo fue estar en esa habitación con ustedes"

(zorrillo)"yo tampoco, estaba en mi carpa con mi hermano"

(Rubén)"(se acerca)"buenas y malas noticias, las buenas son que nos iremos a otro refugio, un camión ya esta en camino para buscarnos"

(paloma)(preocupado)"¿y la mala?"

(Rubén)"la mayoría del grupo murió en ese ataque a la mansión del sargento Alexis, no se que nos paso pero por los menos nosotros seguimos vivos"

(Rebecca)"(suspira)"todos estos meses fueron excelentes y esto tiene que pasar"

(Ricardo)"pero lo logramos, iremos a un refugio y nos alejaremos de los bandidos y criminales, por lo menos nosotros lo logramos"

(Paloma)(sintiéndose un poco mejor)"es verdad"

(Antonio)"estos meses de miedo y desesperación por fin se acabaron"

(Rubén)"y lo mejor es que el refugio es un pueblo lejos de las grandes ciudades"

(Kevin)"tal vez hay este mamá"

(es increíble que ese pequeño aun tenga la esperanza de ver a su mamá después de todo lo que hemos vivido)

(Leona)"pero, ¿será seguro para los niños?"

(Rubén)"por lo que tengo entendido, cada persona en el refugio ayuda a sustentarlo, hay seguridad todo el día y hasta hay una planta eléctrica que alimenta a todo el pueblo de electricidad, por lo que a menos de que los bandidos tuvieran tanques o fueran espías profesionales para evadir tal seguridad, nada podría poner en peligro la seguridad"

(Ricardo)"oye Rubén, si eres militar, ¿Por qué no estas de servicio?"

(en ves de que Rubén me diera una respuesta, este agarra un palo que estaba en el suelo y se golpea el brazo derecho, para sorpresa de todos suena el sonido de algo golpeando metal)

(Rebecca)(asombrado)"¿eres un robot?"

(Rubén)"ya quisieras, Alexis si me salvo del ataque al convoy, pero por culpa de un soldado que se hizo el muerto y me regalo un escopetazo en el brazo, lo perdi, por suerte su hermano me hizo una prótesis y Alexis junto a unos médicos me lo implantaron, por razones obvias no podía seguir de servicio, así que abrí una armería y bueno, 2 años de tranquilidad hasta que paso lo del autobús"

(Omar)"eso explica el porque no te hizo nada esa bala"

(Ricardo)"¿porque no nos contaste sobre eso?"

(Rubén)"no tenia razón para hablar sobre eso"

(nuestra conversación es interrumpida por la corneta de un camión)

(Antonio)"ese es nuestro boleto de salida del infierno que se a convertido la sociedad"

(todos nos subimos, por suerte Alexis nos devolvió la ropa por lo que no íbamos a pasar frio por el camino, aun no entiendo como es que no lleva ropa con el invierno azotando su mansión, supongo que lo entrenaron para soportar de todo)

(en la noche ese mismo día)

(estoy con la suerte de un trébol de 16 hojas, en la radio se notificaba sobre que Hojas Blancas, la ciudad de donde mis compañeros y yo escapamos, fue bombardeada hasta los cimientos, supuestamente esa ciudad era la más peligrosa del país, por lo que decidieron eliminarla del mapa, de seguro lo hicieron por la seguridad de los refugios cercanos o por miedo)

(me levanto y camino sin despertar a mis compañeros hasta llegar a la parte trasera del camión)

(Ricardo)(viendo el cielo nocturno)*por fin, ya no tendré que dormir con una pistola al lado*

(de repente siento alguien tocándome la espalda, cuando volteo era la paloma)

(paloma)"¿no puedes dormir?"

(Ricardo)"no, solamente no tengo ganas de dormir"

(paloma)"oye, ¿Qué paso que pusiste cara de tristeza cuando dijeron que Hojas Blancas había sido bombardeada?"

(Ricardo)(suspiro)"hay nací y viví gran parte de mi vida, incluso pensaba quedarme pero vi que era una muerte segura, incluso si no hubiera pasado lo del bombardeo"

(paloma)"bueno, estamos de camino a un mejor lugar, hay podremos rehacer nuestras vidas"

(Ricardo)"lo se, y antes de que se me olvide, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

(Lucas)"mi nombre es Cristian pero prefiero que me llamen Lucas"

(Ricardo)"el mío es Ricardo"

(Lucas)"es difícil creer que tengamos meses de conocernos y no nos supiéramos el nombre del otro"

(Ricardo)"bueno, entre todas las cosas que hicimos por salir vivos, a todos se nos olvido socializar"

(Lucas)"por cierto, ¿me puedes contar como fue que escapaste de Hojas Blancas?"

(Ricardo)"claro, fue más o menos así"

**(FLACKBACK, 5 meses y medio antes)**

(ya estábamos listos para partir, como yo era el que sabia conducir un autobús, yo conduciría)

(Ricardo)(en el asiento del conductor)"¿listos?"

(todos)"listos"

(Ricardo)"bueno, hoy nos largamos de este infierno"

(acelero, todos estaban preparándose para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, en un momento veo a Rubén sacando un botón)

(Ricardo)(viendo a Rubén por el retrovisor)"¿y ese botón?"

(Rubén)"un seguro de que no robaran las armas que tuvimos que dejar"(aprieta el botón)

(en pocos segundos se escucha una explosión)

(Rebecca)"¿que fue eso?"

(Antonio)(en el techo del autobús)"la armería...acaba de volar por los aires"

(Omar)"como diablos tenias explosivo"

(Rubén)"soy exmilitar, me permitieron llevarme algunas cosas, entre ellas suficientes C4 para destruir un edificio"

(Rebecca)"¿porque no nos contantes que tenias eso?, pudimos aver muerto si explotaban solos"

(Rubén)"no preguntaste"

(en ese momento quería darme uno de esos facepalms dobles con alas, pero como soltara el volante, seria lo ultimo que haría)

(Omar)"solo falta que tengas algunas granadas"

(Rubén)"en el bolso al lado de tu hermano"

(Kevin por curiosidad revisa el bolso, y para sorpresa de todos saca una granada)

(Kevin)(con curiosidad)"para que sirve este anillo"

(a todos nos salto el corazón cuando el pequeño jalaba el anillo de la granada)

(Rebecca, Omar, Antonio, Rubén, Ricardo, Manolo, su esposa y yo)"MIERDA/KEVIN/MALDITA SEA"

(Rubén le quita la granada a Kevin y la tira fuera del autobús, la granada termina dentro de una panadería, en nada la granada explota destruyendo la panadería)

(una discusión con cierto cuervo y un regaño hacia un zorrito curioso después)

(ya nos faltaba poco para llegar a el bloqueo, todos sabíamos que seria muy peligroso, por lo que kevin y el hijo de Manolo iban a estar ocultos debajo de uno de los asientos)

(así nos posicionamos en el autobús)

(Antonio, Omar, el ultimo pasajero que aun no me aprendo su nombre y Rubén estarán en el techo del autobús para contraatacar el fuego enemigo)

(Manolo y Rebecca estarán abajo para cubrirme)

(yo conduciré, tendré un chaleco de kevlar y un casco, según Rubén seria el blanco principal ya que si yo moría, el autobús se estrellaría con cualquier cosa)

(Rubén)"prepárense, hoy van a sentir lo que yo he sentido en el campo de batalla, y por favor, si se van a dejar matar, mínimo no manchen el autobús, que la sangre es difícil de lavar"(preparando su arma)

(Ricardo)"gracias por las palabras de apoyo, en serio las necesitaba"(con sarcasmo)

(Rubén)"lo dice el que tiene protección, cobarde"

(Rebecca)(metiéndose en medio)"no empiecen de nuevo, cuando salgamos de la ciudad con gusto los dejo que se maten, Rubén sube de una ves y Ricardo, no alejes los ojos del camino"

(Ricardo y Rubén)"lo que digas"

(Rubén sube por las escaleras para llegar al techo)

(Ricardo)"bueno, vamos, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"

(20 minutos después)

(Ricardo)*¿por que abro el pico?*

(literalmente estábamos en una balacera, casi todos los criminales de la ciudad estaban disparándonos sin descanso, a Rebecca y a mi nos habían dado, a mi me había dado en el pecho pero el chaleco evito que sufriera daño, aunque el dolor era otro tema, pero a Rebecca le fue peor, la bala había atravesado toda su pierna, Manolo quiso dejarla con su esposa, pero ella se rehusó y siguió en su puesto)

fin POW Ricardo

POW Antonio

(estábamos al borde de la muerte, al ultimo pasajero le había reventado la cabeza de un disparo, Omar parecía estar en pánico ya que vi como se les resbalaban algunos cartucho, en nada veo como una bala atravesaba el brazo de Rubén)

(Antonio)(acercándose a Rubén)"¿estas bien?"

(Rubén)(sin mostrar signos de dolor)"tranquilo, concéntrate en que no te maten, como ahora"

(Rubén me empuja, en el mismo momento una bala me roza la cabeza, por casualidad veo a abajo, abajo de Rubén había una sustancia negra)

(Antonio)*eso no es sangre, cuando salgamos de esta pesadilla le preguntare por eso*

(otra bala me roza, haciendo que volviera a la realidad, si esto continuaba así, otro moriria)

(20 minutos después)

(habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, el único problema, un portón bloqueando la salida)

(Rubén)(con tono de general)"bajen y empiecen a buscar algún panel u botón"

(Omar)"yo me quedare arriba, si oyen un disparo, es que los criminales nos dieron alcanze"

(todos bajamos y empezamos a buscar por los alrededores)

(Antonio)(metiéndome dentro de una casa al lado del portón)*si fuera un botón, ¿Dónde estaría?"

(empiezo a buscar, todo estaba desordenado, incluso había una cubeta con algo marrón dentro)

(Antonio)(entrando en una habitación)"okey, veamos"(es interrumpido)

(antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, algo me golpea la cabeza por atrás, caigo al suelo boca abajo, me doy vuelta y veo como un pit bull salta hacia mi con un cuchillo en las manos, ruedo evitando que me lo clavara y me levanto, en nada el pit bull vuelve a tratar de clavarme el cuchillo pero lo agarro del mango, los 2 forcejeamos hasta que le di una patada en la entrepierna, en ese momento aprovecho que se había distraído con el dolor para clavarle su propio cuchillo en su garganta)

(Antonio)(viendo como se le va el aire)"¿no que eran agresivos?"(con voz burlona)

(para mi sorpresa, veo como el pit bull saca una pistola y me apunta, pero antes de que pudiera disparar, Rubén que había venido al escuchar el forcejeo le golpea con un madero en donde estaba clavado el cuchillo, en nada veo como el cuerpo del pit bull y su cabeza quedan separadas)

(Antonio)"gracias"

(Rubén)(recogiendo algo que estaba en la espalda del pit bull)"no me agradezcas, no permitiré que ninguno de ustedes muera"

(Antonio)"igualmente, gracias"

(Rubén)(lanzándome un lanzagranadas)"que no me agradezcas, o me lo pensare 2 veces antes de darte el arma del que mataste"

(abro los ojos al ver el lanzagranadas, justamente había matado al tipo que la tenia)

(Antonio)"gra...sigamos"

(después de un rato habíamos encontrado un panel, por fin abrimos la puerta, aunque lentamente, en ese mismo instante llega un auto con bandidos a por nosotros)

(Antonio)"según la tercera ley de newton"(disparo el lanzagranadas, el proyectil impacta con el auto, haciéndolo explotar)"cada acción, tiene una reacción"

(Ricardo)"sin ofender, pero ese chiste es malísimo"

(Antonio)"lo se, pero es lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza"

(Omar)"¡chicos, suban rápido y vayámonos, se acercan más bandidos!"

(todos subimos al autobús y este acelero de una vez, ya habíamos ganado)

Fin POW Antonio

POW Manolo

(había subido al techo para festejar con Omar, abajo todos estaban felices por salir de la ciudad)

(Omar)"que suerte"

(Manolo)"si, ahora solo tendremos que esperar"

(Omar)"¿esperar que?"

(Manolo)"esperar a que todo salga bien"

(cuando veo por encima del hombro de Omar, veo que había una línea roja en dirección a su cabeza)

(unos momentos antes, en el auto destrozado de los bandidos)

(bandido)(saliendo del auto destrozado con varias heridas)"hijos de puta"

(el bandido ve que el autobús apenas estaba algo lejos)

(bandido)(sacando un sniper)"uno se ira con mis compañeros"

(volviendo al autobús)

(Omar)(viendo como Manolo se asusta)"¿pasa algo?"

(agarro a Omar y lo lanzo a un lado, al mismo tiempo que lo lanzo escucho un bam, lo ultimo que se es que todo se volvió negro)

fin POW Manolo

POR Rubén

(habían pasado unos 10 minutos desde que Manolo había muerto, no aguanto mucho la perdida de 2 de nosotros)

(Rubén)(sentado en uno de los asientos)*el murió por salvar a Omar, merece un entierro en vez de dejarlo al final del autobús*

(me levanto y voy adonde esta Ricardo)

(Rubén)"detén el autobús"

(Ricardo)"no me detendré por que quieres orinar, aguántate"

(Rubén)(furioso)"¡QUE PARES EL CONDENADO AUTOBÚS!"

(siento como todos me miran, si querían intimidarme, tendrían que traer a todos los que he mandado a la tumba)

(Ricardo)"oblígame"

(Rubén)(le apunto con una escopeta que estaba al lado de su asiento)"Manolo murió por salvar a Omar, merece una tumba, así que detente, hazlo por Manolo, y si aun así no quieres parar yo mismo hago tu tumba"

(Ricardo)"okey"

(Ricardo se sale del camino y para en un pequeño prado)

(apenas para, salgo del autobús y empiezo a cavar una tumba con mis manos, ya perdí la cuenta de tumbas que e cavado de este modo)

(Ricardo)(acercándose)"¿necesitas ayuda?"

(no respondo, pero aun así el empieza a ayudarme con la tumba)

(30 minutos después)

(Rubén)*resumiendo lo que paso, todos menos Rebecca, la esposa de Manolo y Kevin me ayudaron con la tumba, Rebecca hizo una cruz de madera, la esposa de Manolo trajo un gran ramo de flores para decorar la tumba y Kevin se quedo a jugar con ese cachorrito, ahora solo nos queda continuar hasta un refugio*

(Ricardo)(aburrido)"alguien que se sepa alguna historia"

(Rebecca)(aclarándose la garganta)"había una vez"

(4 horas después)

(Todos estábamos con los pelos/plumas de punta, Rebecca se sabia tantas historias de terror y era tan convincente al contarlas que parecían reales, incluso tuve que conducir por Ricardo ya que temblaba de tal manera que parecía un terremoto)

(Rebecca)(con una sonrisa macabra)"y su alma solo pertenecería a el y solo a el, por eso no podía morir, y se asfixiaría por la eternidad, fin"

(Ricardo)"rerecuerdemen cecerrame el pipipico"

(Omar)(abrazando a su hermano)"donde diablos escuchaste esas historias"

(Rebecca)"5 horas de historias del terror al día, las tengo grabadas en la memoria, incluso me se otras formas de contarlas"

(de repente el autobús empieza a perder velocidad hasta que se detiene)

(Antonio)"¿porque nos detenemos?"

(Rubén)"malas noticias, no tenemos gasolina"

(Ricardo)"lo que nos faltaba"

(Rubén)"cada quien agarre un bolso y sigamos a pie"

(todos menos los niños agarran un bolso y seguimos a pie, ya estaba anocheciendo cuando llegamos a un bosque)

(Antonio)"¿creen que seria buena idea adentrarnos en el bosque?"

(Rebecca)"por mi nos adentramos, ya tengo algo de sueño"

(Ricardo)"okey, sigamos"

**(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**

FIN POW Rubén

POW Lucas

(Ricardo)"luego de in tiempo encontramos tu campamento y bueno, ya debes saber lo que paso"

(Lucas)"Jason casi los aplasta pero pude pararle, si recuerdo eso"

(Ricardo)(bostezo)"te veo mañana, buenas noches"

(Lucas)"buenas noches"

(Ricardo se va a dormir)

(Lucas)*que será eso que vi en el campamento*

**(Flashback, 4 días antes)**

(estaba en el campamento que habíamos montado, me tocaba afilar el hacha que usábamos para cortar la leña)

(Lucas)(afilando el hacha)"¿en serio disparaste un lanzagranadas?"

(Antonio)(sentado al lado de el mientras comía una manzana)"si, nisiquiera pensé que usaría un arma de fuego en mi vida, ni acabar con nadie, pero tantos libros de supervivencia me mostraron que hay que hacer lo que sea por sobrevivir"

(Lucas)"tu y tus libros, ¿que harías sí todos los libros del planeta desaparecieran?"

(Antonio)"fácil, no habría ningún planeta"

(antes de que pudiera decir algo, siento como una picadura en el cuello, cuando me paso la mano tratando de atrapar al insecto, encuentro una pequeña gema negra)

(Lucas)"¿pero que?"

(cuando veo a Antonio, también tenia una clavada, podía ver una aura negra rodeándole, cuando veo a mi alrededor, los demás también tenían un aura negra, no sabia lo que pasaba pero me quede quieto como los demás y de la nada un esqueleto viviente se me pasa por delante)

(Esqueleto)"Oye, no crees que seria más rápido matarlos de una vez"

(una voz detrás mía le responde, hubiera movido la cabeza para ver quien es, pero si lo hacia lo más probable es que me matarían)

(?)"no, prefiero que sufran, nadie merece vivir en este mundo"

(Esqueleto)"jajaja verdad, ya acabamos con la mayoría de cosas que quieren, ¿porque tendríamos que parar?

(?)"jajaja, okey, están controlados, manipúlalos para que ataquen a la mansión, con suerte alguien morirá"

(Esqueleto)"eso esta hecho, desearía que las chicas tengan una bonita muerte, pero eso seria mentir de manera olímpica"

(escucho unos pasos alejándose, el que estaba hablando con ese esqueleto parlante se estaba marchando)

(Esqueleto)"Okey, a dale"

(veo como el aura negra se hacia totalmente visible en mis compañeros, por suerte el esqueleto no miraba en mi dirección, cuando el aura negra deja de ser visible, el esqueleto desaparece)

(Antonio)"Ahora que lo pienso, esos militares tienen muchos recursos que no quieren entregar a los que lo necesitan, merecen la muerte"

(Rubén)"solo porque me retire me abandonan, ¡ESTUVE EN EL PUTO EJERCITO DURANTE 40 AÑOS Y ME PREMIAN CON PERDER UN BRAZO!"

(Rebecca)"¿que tal si vamos al refugio de por aquí?, es una mansión, con tantas ventanas será fácil entrar"

(Ricardo)"vamos, en la mañana tomaremos dirección a la mansión y cuando llegemos los masacraremos"

(todo estaba patas arriba, si queríamos ir al refugio, pero para ser parte de el, no para atacarlos)

**(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**

(Lucas)*intente convencerlos de no hacerlo, pero nunca me escuchaban, incluso los niños habían sido contagiados por esa cosa, perdí a casi todos mis compañeros por eso y ahora solo me queda desearle suerte a los de la mansión, algo grande los quiere muertos, y algo me dice que si pierden, no habrá nada en la faz de la tierra*

(me acuesto al lado de Rebecca y cierro los ojos, lo ultimo que pienso antes de dormirme fue *¿por que yo no fui controlado?*)

* * *

**(Zoroark)okey lectores, aquí se termina este capitulo**

**(gengar)oye Zoroark, Lucario esta en la tele**

**(efectivamente estaba en un canal de noticias, la noticia se llamaba "Lucario recorre Venezuela y panamá a pie")**

**(mientras tanto en el desierto de sarigua)**

**(Lucario blanco estaba caminando con un reportero con el camarógrafo detrás)**

**(Reportero)Porfavor señor, unas palabras para el publico**

**(Lucario blanco)(mira a la cámara)hola lectores, perdón por esta GRAN DEMORA, pero la escuela me tenia hasta el cuello de tareas y no tengo demasiado tiempo para escribir, pero siempre pensaba en la historia del fanfic y empeze a encontrar cosas que puedo agregarle, más o menos mejore la historia, quiero agradecer a Monpoke por sus reviews, ya pensaba que solo 1 persona estaba pendiente de mi fanfic, y tratare de no tardar tanto con los nuevos capítulos**

**(en eso se escucha una voz a lo lejos)**

**(?)(cantando)lucarioooooo**

**(Lucario Blanco)(cagado de miedo)o que tarde es, tengo que regar al perro, chao**

**(Lucario Blanco sale corriendo como si hubiera visto a la muerte)**

**(reportero)¿por que se fue tan asustado?**

**(en eso pasa una zoroark shiny)**

**(zoroark shiny)perdón, no han visto a un lucario blanco pasar por aquí**

**(reportero)se fue por allá**

**(zoroark shiny)gracias**

**(antes de que cerraban la emisión, se ve como la zoroark shiny movía una GRAN roca que le estorbaba como si nada)**

**(gengar)¿esa era?**

**(zoroark)si, mi prima, bueno, sin más que decir, adiós lectores del fanfic**


End file.
